Laal Paraanda
by Preetz
Summary: Dushyant and Ishita, two best friends torn apart by destiny. Years later they meet, as strangers to each other. Will childhood friendship that was left behind years ago bloom into love? A dilogical story revolving around Dushyant/new CID cops. Includes Rajvi, but mainly IshYant & Kavin centric. R & R. *Tip to read long chap* glance the write-up concentrate on dialogue :P
1. Memories

**.**

**A/N:** hi friends. It's me prii again. This time with a new one-shot. This is basically my crazy imagination set around new senior cop Dushyant. I dint like new entries, nope. But Dushyant is a guy for me after Rajat. kavin is ok too. But fwp needs to bring back duo, trio more. Anyways, Hope u all like this crazy little story of mine.

My exams ended, more coming in june, but don't worry I will be updating RIS, Maan jaa next before preparing. So read on friends….

**. . .**

**~ Laal Paranda ~**

_**. . .**_

_**Note:**__ Paraanda is a kind of ribbon that Punjabi girls/women wear. You guys might have seen this before... in tv shows? :P_

**. . .**

_**Year- 1994**_

_A six year old kid living in police quarters is seen playing cricket._

_The ball he hits goes directly breaking the window pane of an adjoining house. A middle aged woman comes out scolding the kid, accusing him of ruining other kids' studies by forming a cricket team._

_The boy's mother comes to his rescue._

"_Chod dijiye na baccha hai.."_

"_Baccha hai. cheh saal ka baccha aise cricket khelta hai, woh bhi ithne bade bachhhon k saat. Issey cricket khelna nahi, sirf khidkiyaa todna aata hai.."_

_The woman glares at the boy and he hugs his mother. It's then he sees her for the first time.._

_As the mothers argue, the boy watches a girl, 4 year old, probably the daughter of the aunty who is scolding him standing beside her mother, holding her pallu. The girl gives a meek smile and he smiles back._

**Present-**

Dushyant smiles at the faint memory that keeps buzzing in his head. The girl was one of a kind. Sipping his drink, he slips into another memory.

_**Year 1996-**_

_The same boy, now 8 years old, is as usual playing cricket. A group of boys of his age join him. It's basically 8 year olds team vs 14 yr olds…_

_The girl now 6yrs old, is watching from her veranda. There is no special playground, but the boys loved playing in the small space b/w the quarters and the girl would watch them._

_The boy now hits the ball, attempts to run and as his legs give up, he falls short and is given run out. The girl laughs at this. It's like watching one of her favourite cartoon characters slip and suffer a fall. It's fun but when the boy spots her, she is scared.._

_The boy marches towards her, anger burning his delicate eyes._

"_Jab kisi ko chot lagti hai, uss pe.. hasna nahi chahiye.."_

_The girl blinks before running inside to call her mom._

"_Darpok billi…" he calls after her._

Another chuckle escapes his lips; Dushyant smiles adoring that memory. Those were the days when he thought of himself as an arrogant cop, like his dad. His smile turns into a laugh as he remembers how he terrified her that day.

_**1997, the same year in school**_

_The boy sees her in school. He's turned 9 and is now under-10 school cricket captain._

_The girl now seven; is more fearless n feisty. They never talk just glare at each other. He didn't like how she makes fun of him. He knew her name, it was.. (although he has forgotten now) she was his neighbour n he saw her in school yet they were never friends not till now._

"_Match tho mere bade bhaiya jeetenge!"_

_He hears her talk with her friends. _

"_Arey par yeh Dush team captain hai na,"_

'_Kaun yeh Bhaalu? (this bear?)"_

_Anger rages inside him as he overhears her._

"_Oyee bhaalu kise kaha tu ne?'_

"_Oye hoye lo ji. Tum hi tho ho.. bhaalu! Bhaalu!"_

_The girls laugh at this. It was recess and Friday- meaning only girls could use the school playground._

'_darpok billi! Ithni bahadur kaise hogai.. apna muu band rakh warna isee cricket ball se main tera sarr phod dunga.."_

_The girl seems scared but then smirks. The boy turns around to bump into their PT sir._

"_Margaye.."_

"_Dush! Tumhe pata hai ki boys nahi aa sakte huh? Chalo mere saat, aur tum yaha iss bichaari ladki ko daraa rahe ho?abhi tumhe punish karta hu.."_

_The teacher drags him off._

"_Wadda aaya mujhe dhamki dene.." (the girl mocks him pulling her tongue out)_

_He glares before leaving the place._

_**The next day**_

_The girl suffers an injury during the match. Her brother sanjay, also in the boy's team has not taken part in the game. It's not Dushyant who hit that girl, but the ball hit by someone else knocked her head._

_Something stirs in him as he sees her bloodied forehead. She is taken inside a class room for first aid n he follows her._

"_Oh bade bhaiyyaa.. ahh dard ho raa haii…" the girl cries._

"_Iss k bhai aaj school nahi aaya"_

_One of the teachers says._

"_Aur iss k papa duty mei busy hai, mummy tho bimaar bhai ka khayal rakh rahi hai.."_

"_Koi dost hai? jo iss k ghar k paas rehta ho, jo issey ghar chod de?"_

_Something compells the boy to stand up._

"_Teacher main leke jaaunga isey.."_

_The girl still cries…_

"_Mujhe bhaalu k saat nahi jaana. bhai k saat hi jaana hai.."_

_The boy goes to hold her hand._

"_Tu chinta mat kar billi.. main hu na.."_

_The girl looks up at his familiar face. She stops crying and after dressing her wounds n much prodding she's ready to go with him._

"_Thank you Bhaalu.."_

_He smiles at her as he drops her off at her home. The walk to their home was peaceful._

"_Mere dost muje Dush kehte hai, mera naam Dushyant hai.."_

_She smiles at this._

"_Tum bohot acche ho Dushyant.."_

_Her mum joins her and thanks him. As he leaves the place, he is sure he'd never forget her innocent face and the smile that she gave him. The girl isn't bad…_

_**Year-2000**_

_Bhalu and billi, the best friends… their friendship was an instant hit. Ever since he helped her that day, they had started talking, going to school together, eating lunch, sharing stuff… Hell he even invited her to join his cricket team even though other boys protested._

"_Yeh ladki nahi khelegi humare saat..'_

"_Kyu nahi khel sakti?"_

"_Yar yeh ladki hai… aur humari boys ki team hai"_

"_Tho?"_

"_Yar ab aur nahi, usey nikaalo warna tu bhi jayega.."_

"_Thik hai, mujhe nhi khelnaa iss team mei.."_

_She watches him storm off. She goes to pacify him._

"_Yeh kya kardiya Bhaalu? Mereliye cricket team chod di? Jaa k khel na yar.."_

"_Mujhe unse nahi khelna jissne tumhara insult kia. Aur ab main bada hogaya hu, mujhe acche se padnaa hai aur police officer banna hai.."_

"_Acha pado tum. Lekin smile tho karo pehle.."_

"_Hmph.."_

_Arey chalo main tujhe woh kulfi khilaaungi, mummy ne banaaye hai.._

_They eat the kulfi n all is well._

_**Year 2002-**_

_He's 14. They celebrate her 12__th__ birthday grandly. _

_Life was perfect, happy until her dad got transferred one day n she's gone-_

**Present, freddy's place-**

"Arey yeh yaha hai, chalo bhai Dushyant sab tuje dhuundh rahe hai. chalo na.."

Freddy drags him to the hall where everyone (all guys) is playing truth or dare. It's a game to pass the time. The officers were there to celebrate the occasion of marriage anniversary of Freddy & Manisha.

To Dushyant's horror the bottle stops spinning pointing him.

"Truth or dare..'

Abhi asks him.

"Truth..'

'Darpok..'

Daya comments. Kavin, Pankaj, Nikhil, salunkhe sir, karan, Sachin everyone are present.

"Aap logon se bachne k liye sir. Warna aap lungi dance nahi, monkey dance karaayenge.."

All laugh at this.

"Bach nai paaoge bacchuu. Tho bataao.. kab aur kaise shaadi karne ka iraada hai?"

"Yeh kaisa sawaal hai?"

"Bhai sawaal tho sawaal hai. Agar koi special ladki hai tho bataao… truth samjhe!"

Dushyant is pulled once again into the memories of the girl.

"Hello? Kaha khogaya?"

"Kahi khogaya matlaab… koi hai"

Dushyant smiles at his seniors.

"Sir woh-"

"Haan"

"Aisi koi ladki nahi hai sir"

"Chehraa laal hua aur keh rahe ho nahi hai?"

"Sir.. m-mera chehra.. l-laal n-nahi hua hai sir"

"h-hua h-hai s-sir! Phataafat bol warna teri naukri gayi,"

"aur humari dosti bhi"

" sirrr plz.."

"no plz.. arey sab ladke hi hai yahaa pe aur tum sharmaa rahe ho?"

"sir, accha Hai koi- khush?"

"Naam bataao.."

Abhi, daya keep grilling him while others jus enjoy this.

"Naam? sir plzzz, no sir"

"Bacchu puri story bataana padega tumhe.."

"Kavin, sachin help me plz.."

"Rules are rules boss.."

*sigh*

"Yes go on!"

"Sir woh- matlab woh sirf dost hai sir bachpan ki.. uss ka naam- main ussey billi kehta tha. Woh meri neighbour thi. Bas.."

"Aur bataao bhai hume iss billi k bare mei.."

"Aur puraa bataao.."

Dushyant takes a deep breath n shares his secret.

'Kya bataau sir? Woh aur main padosi the. pehle ladte the, fir jaake achanak dost bane. Ithne acche ki uss k liye main kuch bhi kar sakta tha. Uss k liye maine local cricket team bhi chod di. Usski khushi k liye main kuch bhi kar sakta tha.. sab log jaante hai, billi aur bhaalu, best friends forever, lekin achaanak.."

"Achanak? Ek minute yeh bhaalu kaun hai.."

"Freddy.. agar woh billi hui tho bhaalu Dushyant hi hai na.."

"Arey haa sir very funny heheh"

Abhi asks dushyant to go on.

"Achanak, Uss k dad ki posting kahi aur hogai aur woh Punjab se shift hogaye. Mujhe aaj bhi yaad hai woh din jab woh jaa rahi thi, tab main bohot roya tha. Bohot gussa tha ussey. Fir woh aayi.. mujhse milne, mujhe yeh diya.."

He pulls out a red ribbon (laal paraanda) and shows it to them

"Aur kahaa ki jab woh badi hojayegi aur jab hum milengey tho woh iss k zariye mujhe pehchaanegi. Yeh kaha ki woh mujhe kabhi nahi bhoolegi.. Aise do paraande hai uss k paas. Red- uski fav color. hahaa Baccha tha na, vishwaas tha ki woh dobara milegi. Aaj tho mujhe aisa lagta hai ki aisa nahi ho sakta.. "

"Kyu nahi ho sakta bhai?"

"Sacche pyaar ko saat hona hi hai.. aur tujhe usska number lena chahiye tha yar, ya fir uss k dad ka"

"I know sir par sab kuch jaldi mei hua aur- dunno freddy sir, yeh pyaar hai ya kuch aur- bas woh ek baar miljaaye mujhe~ clarity aajayega.."

"Miljaayegi dost don't worry."

Dushyant nods smiling a little. Purvi, Ishita n all girls reach there.

"Did we miss something?"

"Nothing much yar kuch bachpan k stories.."

"Ohh-

"Wanna play?"

"Suree.."

The officers chillax and long day comes to end.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**A/N**: _Will Dushyant find his lady love? I may add one more chap & also continue, based on reviews :)_

_**So guys, u want me to go on? Lemme know.**__ The girl is not purvi or Shreya, don't worry folks she is an OC. _

_Thanks to all those lovely ppl who liked reviewed my other stories. Hope this os dint bore u guys.. tc love ya all._

_And oh review plz!_


	2. Beginnings

**.**

**A/N:** hi friends**. Thank you all for liking this crazy idea. 15 reviews, that means so much! thank you.** Gah I miss Dushyant, I mean he's nt shown in 4 epis now. Should I make it 5? Good that they are showing duo, trio more. Anyways, Hope u all like this update.

Many of ya guessed the girl right, great brains huh! :P

_Naina yar.. hope you won't be disappointed with my choice of the girl for Dushu. *puppy face*_

**This chapter might be suck-ish n short, but coming ones will be better, I promise**

_**Read on friends….**_

**. . .**

**~ Laal Paranda ~**

_**. . .**_

_**Chapter – one**_

_**Beginnings**_

_**. . .**_

**9am- Bureau, a few days later-**

"Yeh police ki naukri na, mujhe pasand nahi aarahi aaj kal. Aur woh dusht-danav! Mujhse itna kaam karwaata hai, itna kaam karwaata hai ki raat ko chain ki neend bhi milna naseeb mei nahi hai.."

Divya watches her friend in amusement as she keeps typing something on her laptop. Its 9am, most of the team members are still yet to arrive.

"Yar agar tujhe iss naukri se ithi nafrat hai tho tujhe yeh nahi karna chahiye na?"

The girl gives Divya a look

"Hmm. Sahi kaha nafrat ho rahi hai mujhe police ki naukri se. kyu ki- yeh mera sapna nahi tha. Mera dost ka sapna hai… (smiles) aur uska sapna, matlub mera sapna. "

"Pagal hai? uska sapna tera sapna kaise hua?"

"Aisa ho sakta hai. Ussey judi hare k cheez na mere liye bohot maayine rakhti hai…" (dreamy look)

"Earth to Ishu! Kaha khogayi.."

The latter smiles shyly.

"Kahi nahi.."

"Hmm bohot khaas hoga tera yeh dost nahi?"

"Hai koi khaas dost"

Divya smiles at her.

"Bechare dost! Bura fasaa diya ussne tumhe yaha police ki naukri mei.."

"Hmm. Pata nahi yar woh kya kar raha hoga? Kaha hoga? Kya woh sach mei police officer bangaya jaise woh mujhse kaha tha? Kya woh bhi mujhe iss tara yaad karta hai kabhi? jaise main roz karti hu. *sigh* gawd! woh kaha hoga kaisa hoga! Mujhe kabhi milega bhi ya nahi!"

"Tu ussey milna chahti hai?"

"Mazak hai? of course milna chahti hu yar."

"Lekin kaise milogi. Usska number/address hai tere paas?"

"Hmm nahi "

"Kaise milogi fir?"

"Yeh dusht-daanav! Yeh mujhe time dega tab mei kuch sochungi na. ab tho sab kismet pe hi choda jaa sakata hai!"

"Relax yar! Yeh naukri ithni bhi buri nahi hai.."

"Yea. Thoda satisfaction hai, ki hum bhi desh k liye kuch kaam aarahe hai. lekin uss k liye mujhe iss dusht-daanav-daaku se jhelna hoga."

"Haha yar tum kitni sweet aur funny ho, god bless you. Aise hi rehna humesha."

"Thanks Divs!"

Just then footsteps are heard. One of the officers march towards the girls. Ishita grimaces. The girls talk in a whisper.

"Aagaya dusht-danav!"

"err kaun hai yeh Dusht danav?"

"Dushyant aur kaun?"

The guy she mentioned comes to stand in front of her.

"Good morning sir."

"Hello sir.."

"Good morning Ishita. Hello Divya. kaise ho tum log?"

(Kavin smiles at her. Dushyant instantly gets into duty mode)

"Woh sab baad mei. Ishita tumne woh file complete ki?"

"Yes- yes sir.."

Dushyant takes a file n checks it.

"Yeh list tho adhura hai. tumhe kya lagta hai, sirf ek hi jail hai Mumbai mei?"

"Sorry sir. Woh actually, main abhi usee kaam mei lagi hu.."

"Good. jaldi khatm karo. (spots something) Yeh kya?"

(Picks up a file)

"Yeh file tho meri hai. Tumhe kitni baar kaha tha maine, ki meri cheezon ko haat na lagaao-"

"Sorry sir. mujhe lagaa ki yeh bureau k files mei se ek hai- Galati se aagaya"

"galati? I really don't accept this. Ek CID officer ko 100% nahi 1000% perfect rehna chahiye… aur tum ho ki-"

"Sorry sir! _Oh god. Kitnaa pakaata hai yar-"_

Kavin smiles at this while Dushyant frowns.

"Kya kaha?"

'Aahinda aisi galati nahi hogi sir."

"Good for you."

Dushyant leaves to take a look at other files. Behind him kavin just gives a look that says 'usey seriously mat lena. Just chill.'

Ishita smiles at him before resuming her work.

**xxx**

**few min later-**

Ishita is complaining about her senior to Divya.

"Dekha dusht-danav-raakshas kahika! Kaisi baatein karta hai, jaise woh! Woh ACP sir ho, ya fir bhagwaan ho!"

Ishita goes on and on not knowing that Dushyant n kavin both are back.

"Isliye! Inka naam na dusht-daanav hi thik hai. dushyant nahi. Ghamandi kaheeka-"

"File updating hogai?" (Dushyant gives a stern look)

"Sir woh ho rahi hai sir…" (shocked n scared)

"Pehle uss pe dhyan do.. mujhe gaali baad mei dena. "

Dushyant leaves trying to glare at her. As he turns to walk away he couldn't help but smile at her childish antics. This childishness reminded him of someone… someone special.

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

_**Author's Note : okay! Now that u all can guess who the girl is! Joote chappal anyone? Wanna throw? Feel free to do so! **_

_I find this girl cute, so made her Dushu's love. Someone asked me to make it purvi/Shreya. But I already told ya in chap one- its not possible. As I'm a hard-core rajvi fan n I don't like Shreya with Dushu. And I've got no option. Sorry about that._

_**I don't know how many of u are interested to read this story of Dushu & Ishu (hehe their names rhyme dekha :P)**__ I mean, I dunno- the idea of this fic came to me when dushyant says 'Ishita ambulance bulaao' in that epi when Pankaj faints. Also Ishu uses the famous geet dialogue dusht-danav here for Dushyant. Lol crazy me! :P_

_**So guys are u interested to read further? Personally I feel Ishita is cute, all she just needs is some screen space**__. I dint like divya at all (no offense to the actress)_

_**Further chapters will involve both old n new teams n loadz of cute moments.**_

_**Please do review n lemme know.. should I continue or drop this fic?**__ Thanks for reading!_

_**Special note- **__nainaCID: yar *fingers crossed* hope u will like the imaginary Jodi. Your review will largely decide its fate! So jaldi se review karna. Love ya yar!_


	3. Unexpected

**.**

**A/N:** hi friends kaise ho sab? Super awesome I hope…** Thank you all for liking this crazy idea. 26 reviews, that means so much! thank you so much everyone! Love ya all.**

Hope ya all like this update.

**. . .**

**~ Laal Paranda ~**

_**. . .**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**. . .**_

**Next day- morning time, Dushyant's home-**

Dushyant is getting ready for another regular day. He's seen checking his image in mirror; he then adjusts his hair when someone comes calling-

"very bad Dushu.. good morning bhi nahi bol rahe ho aaj-kal. Ab bureau mei aisa kya kaam! Bhool gaye kya apne sweet-heart ko?"

"good morning good morning! Arey no no sweet-heart! Aap ko kaise bhulaa sakta hu. Aap mere dil ka tukda ho… bas- haan thoda kuch busy hogaya hu. Sorry! Waise yeh laal rang ki saadi mei aap chhaa gayi ek dum. Main agar aap k time mei paida hota tho dad se pehle aapko propose kardeta- owww!"

The lady holds his ear playfully.

"dadh! Shaitaan!"

"mom ahh- please! Chodiye. Main sirf aapki khubsurti ka tareef kar raha tha.."

"rehene do tum! Kabhi nahi sudhroge.."

She lets go of his ear n he takes this chance to hug her.

"I love you mom!"

"love you too beta.."

The clock then begins to chime indicating its 9am.

"gosh! Nau bajgaye? Baap re.. should hurry up now! Mera watch nhi mil raha.."

He begins to frantically search around the room while his mom stands there watching him in amusement.

"ek baat kahu Dushu.."

"no mom! No time!"

"arey time tho humesha nhi hota tumhare paas.. suno na! aaj sham ko jaldi aa sakte ho?"  
"no mom! I mean depends.."

He still searching…

"woh kya hai na Mrs. Sharma ne humko unnke yaha coffee pe bulaaya hai.."

Dushyant stops searching to look at his mom.

"humko?"

"haan woh-"

"plz mom! Aap jaao na, aapki dost hai woh.. "

"haan but she wants to meet you. Unko bataaya ki mera beta CID mei kaam karta hai tho bas, aise hi milna chahti thi. Ab woh khud aana chahti thi lekin maine-"

"plz mom! I know.. yeh sab aapki chaal hai. aur main aapko bataa raha hu. Aakhri baar.. mujhe kisi ladki k mom se date pe nahi jaana! Jo baad mei mujhse apni ladki k bare mei boring baatein sunaaye aur main-"

"but Dushu-"

"no buts mom! Mujhe majburan unke moo pe NO kehna pad raha hai. kitna bura lagta hoga na unko. For god's sake yeh matchmaking chodd dijiye! And aapko koi kaam nhi hai kya har waqt mereliye ladki dhundhti rehti hai…"

She sighs.

"Dushu beta.. ab shaadi tho karni hai na. dekho main chahti hu ki mera charming young aur dynamic bête ki shaadi hojaaye aur ghar bas jaaye jaldi bas!"

"not again mom! Mujhe abhi kaam karna hai- bohot kuch karna hai mujhe-"

"haan tho kar naa! Arey cid waale shaadi nhi karte kya? I'm sure ki tumhare bureau mei sabki shaadi ho chuki hogi.."

Dushyant laughs at this.

"hahaa sab ki? Mom mere seniors ne bhi shaadi nhi ki, of course freddy sir ko chod k."

"kya? Ajeeb log hai. hmm par unki koi girlfriend tho zarur rahi hogi nahi?"

He remembers kavin telling him once about how much Abhijeet sir loves Dr. Tarika and how there's another silent love story going on in the bureau.

"uh- umm.."

"dekha! Matlab hai na! oye mere hero ab tu apne liye ladki dhundhega yaa main hi dhundhloo.."

"plz mom! Mere paas bakwaas k liye time nhi hai. Mera watch miljaata tho main- (spots his watch) mom yeh aapk haat mei! Mera watchhh?"

Oopss! His mom smiles nervously.

"naraaz mat hona jaanu. Ab dekho na, yeh agar miljaata tho kya tum ithni der baat karte mujhse?"

His mom pouts n that gesture is enough to blow his anger away.

"aap bhi na mom.. aap meri sweetheart hai. haan aapki waje se late hojaunga main. Koi baat nhi. But iska matlub yeh nhi ki main Mrs. Sharma se mil raha hu.."

Dushyant kisses his mom on the cheek n rushes out to be stopped y his Dadi.

"apni maa ki baat kyu nhi maan lete tum?"

"o lord! Dadi no! aap bhi shuru mat hojaao.. koi ladki milegi tho zarur shaadi karunga na ek din! Iss ghar mei sab ko aur koi kaam nhi hai kya.. sab mere peeche pade hai"

He begins to walk away.

"koi ladki nhi mili ya.. woh ladki nhi mili.. "

He stops to stare at the old woman.

"Dadi.."

"Rab karein tujhe jaldi woh miljaaye.. "

Dushyant smiles at her and hugs her.

"accha ab jaao puttar! Der hojayegi tumhe.."

He nods n leaves taking her aashirwaad. _Uff what a beginning!_

_**xxx**_

_**Bureau-**_

Thankfully Dushyant doesn't face ACP sir's wrath as the latter is late himslf.

"arey maana padega freddy sir k ghar pe ithna mazaa aaya ithna mazaa aaya. Fir se party karne ka mann kar raha hai.."

"arey Pankaj.. party k liye occasion honi chahiye na.."

Abhijeet, Freddy, Pankaj, Daya are talking while rest of the watch the scene with a smile on their face.

"ek kaam kar yar Abhijeet! Tu na Tarika se shaadi karle! Miljayega occasion!"

"arey yeh-yeh yeh thik nhi Daya huh. Kuch bhi keh deta hai juniors k saamne!"

Freddy interrupts.

"arey sir! Aapko tho kya! Main tho kehta hu sab ko shaadi karleni chahiye. Daya sir, Rajat sir, Kavin, Dushyant tum logon ko bhi.."

The officers he mentioned get tensed.

"arey bhai mujhe bartan nhi dhona" Daya jokes.

"aur main.. meri tho shaadi abhijeet sir aur Daya sir k shaadi k baad hi hogi.." Rajat concludes.

"aur meri.. meri koi girlfriend bhi nhi hai. Issko- Dushyant ko karlena chahiye. Usski bachpan k dost se-"

Dushyant is annoyed.

"kya yar aaplog! Main- woh sirf dost hai meri. Uss din maine ek sach kya bataaya, tum log tho peeche pade ho!"

"koi mujhe bataayega ki kya horaha hai.." Rajat is confused.

"sir aap waha se jaldi chale gaye the mere ghar se… tho.."

Freddy narrates Dushyant's story.

"sir plz. Its not like I love her! She was my bestie! N main ussey milna chahta hu. That's it-"

"haan haan yar. Kuch bhi… sach tho yeh hai ki you love her.." Kavin teases again.

Dushyant makes a face n goes to sit by his desk.

"ok bhai plz koi Dushyant ko tease nhi karega. bas ok!"

Rajat stops Kavin, Pankaj and others n goes to take a chair beside Dushyant.

"come on yar! Bura mat mano. Pyar karna galat nhi hai.."

Dushyant is still a bit angry and.. hurt?

"but main ussey pyar nhi karta sir. I mean I like her a lot! Woh kaisi hai kaha hai.. kuch nahi pata mujhe! 10yrs se mila nhi aur aap log keh rahe hai-"

"yeh pyar bhi na yar.. badi kamaal ki cheez hai. pata bhi nhi chalta ki kab aur kaise hojaata hai. aur har baar zaruri nhi ki woh pyar karnewaale insaan aapke saamne ho."

Dushyant keeps mum. Rajat goes on…

"ithne saal se mile nhi. Thik hai. lekin ussey milne k liye kyu ithne betaab ho tum? Aur bhi dost honge jo bichad gaye tumse! Nahi?"

Dushyant is speechless. His lips form an 'o' and Rajat laughs at this.

"yahi tho hai pyar. Jo kisi ki bhi bolti band kardeti hai. mujhe lagta hai ki you love her. Its ok agar tum naa maano. But main duwaa zarur karunga ki woh tumhe miljaaye.."

Dushyant is pulled into thoughts. His mind is jammed, before he could answer ACP sir enters.

There's no new case and so the officers chat for a bit before doing some paper work. ACP sir is busily talking with Chitrole in his cabin.

An hour passes. Dushyant is back to his normal self.

"sir yeh rahi woh file jo aapne pucha tha.."

"arey haan.. thanks Pankaj.."

Dushyant then goes to greet Ishita who grimaces at the sight of him.

(low voice) "aagaya dusht-danav"

"arey dusht-danav kya? Sir kitne cute hai.."

"shut up Divs! Yeh rakshas. Aur cutee? (sees him) matlab ok- average dikhta hai"

"conjus!"

Ishita and Divya stop talking as Dushyant comes to stand by their desk..

"Ishita woh file complete hogayi?"

"uh- sir woh main kar rahi hu sir.."

"kya do din se tum wohi kaam kar rahi ho? Arey data base update karna baaki hai.. ab tak list hi tayyar nhi hai"

"sir yeh itne saare jails, ithne saare criminals, aur main akele.. aur upper se dono list ko compare karna aur edit karna.. bohot waqt lagta hai sir. Aur waise bhi latest list tho hum saare jails se mangwaa sakte hai ya fir unke data base se download kar sakte hai… "

(smiles) "kar sakte hai.. lekin use kaam karna nhi, kaam chori karna kehte hai.. aur tumhe tho kaam seekhna hai"

"lekin Duhsyant sir-" (bored look)

"tumhe seekhna hai ya nhi?"

"lekin sir-"

"kaam pe lag jaao Ishita-" ( he leaves saying this)

"Dusht Danav!"

**Half an hour later…**

Ishita's hand hurts coz of so much typing n scribbling.. the work was almost done.

(self-talk) 'Dusht-danav DD in short! Kyu babaji… ACP sir ne issey kyu kaha ki woh mujhe kuch kaam k tips sikhaaye. Inse ache tho kavin sir hai.. ab fir se aayega puchne! Kaam hua Ishita? god lekin yeh hai kaha…'

A booming laugh interrupts her thoughts. She looks up from her desk to see that Dusht-Danav is laughing like a maniac.

"hahaha plz freddy sir! Mere pet mei hahaaaa dard ho raha hai… huh huh OMGG! Ahahahahahaahaah"

This time freddy too joins his laughter n both are laughing at something freddy said.

(Ishu self-talk) "isey dekho na babaji kaise has has k maze le raha hai freddy sir k saat.. aur main yaha iss list k saat atak gayi- not fair! Ravan kaheeka-"

HAHAAHAAHAAAHA- Dushyant almost hugs Freddy for support.

Ishita just shakes her head tries to focus on her job.

Dushyant holds his stomach.

"hahaha sir! Ek minute! Hello… haan boliye kya pata chala aapko? Haan. unk address dedo aap- yeh nahi ho sakta"

The man says something and CRASH-

His mobile drops to the floor, tears stir in his eyes.

"sir.. m-main abhi aaya…"

Ishita sees this all since she heard the crash.

(self-talk) "ab isey kya hogaya hai.. aisa lagraha hai comedy film k dauraan horror film ka trailer dekhliya iss dusht-danav DD ne!"

Something hits her heart as she watches him leave brushing his tears. What was it that he broke into tears all of a sudden… _strange!_

And stranger even, she had this urge to follow him out and lend him a shoulder to cry.

'_kyu.. kyu mera mann kar raha hai unk peeche jaane ka.. woh mere hai kya?'_

**. . . . . . . . . .**

End of chap 3. Kaisa laga guys!?

Love, like or hate? Pray tell me :D

Nxt chap will include some rajvi & team moments n some touching moments.

**Well plz do rvw! Thnx for reading! Keep smiling guys.. tc.**


	4. Destiny Calls

**A/N: **40 reviews! Wow I seriously dint expect this level of response for this fic. **AS-DS, Abhisrk-ian, Ananya, guests everyone! Thank you guys! Huge thanks to everyone who liked/reviewed/favd. Love ya all.**

Hmm many are liking Dushu & Ishu.. cool! :P read on! Hope ya all will like this imaginary Jodi too!

**. . .**

**Laal Paraanda**

**. . .**

**Chapter 4- Destiny calls**

**. . .**

Dushyant walks out; not even bothering to pick up the mobile that crash landed on the floor. Abhijeet and others who witness this get tensed. They all decide to send Rajat, Freddy n Kavin behind to him, because they are the two persons who understand even the latter's silence!

"Kya hua Dushyant…"

Rajat begins tentatively. Dushyant is sitting on the steps; tears still filling his eyes.

"Yar aise achanak kyu aagye tum?"

Kavin tries to tap him on the shoulder.

"Haan Dushyant, hum has rahe the.. achanak aisa kya kehdiya uss caller ne jo tum ithne upset hogaye!" Freddy asks.

"Kuch nahi sir… main- main thik hu-"

Dushyant tries to smile. Rajat chides him.

"Apne aasuu chupaa rahe ho?"

"Sir agar main aap jitna brave hota tho chupaa hi leta…"

Fresh tears escape Dushyant's eyes.

"Arey for god's sake kuch tho bolo yar! Kya hua bataao.."

Dushyant is mum.

"Dekh aakhri baar puch raha hu-"

"Nahi Kavin. I think hume isey thodi der akela chod dena chahiye.."

"Lekin Rajat sir-"

"yahi sahi hai.. lets go guys! Aur tum Dushyant, dard baatne se kum hota hai. aur woh log bohot khush kismet hai jinko apna dard baatne k liye koi miljaata hai. jab tum share karna chaahoge tho we are always here.."

Rajat cheers him a bit. Freddy joins him.

"Haan Dushyant! Arey agar yeh aasuu uss dost k liye hai tho ronaa chod do tum! Kyu ki aaj nhi tho kal woh zaroor milegi yar! Relax…"

Dushyant is touched.

"thank you sir.. thanks yar. Sahi kahaa aapne. Aap log ho na, I'll be fine. Main kuch der baad aaunga. Aap jaao.."

Kavin, Rajat n Freddy leave reluctantly.

Ishita watches this from the main entrance. Something tugged her out of the bureau and here she is listening to the last line of their convo. _So Dusht-Danav DD is looking for something or someone? _

_Woh zaroor milegi.._ she heard Freddy sir's last words. What did he loose? And why the hell she came here?

Ishita is lost in thoughts… while Dushyant is recollecting what he heard from the man on the phone..

"_Dushu beta.. jo information aapko chaahiye woh milgayi.. woh jo aap k saamne waale quarters mei rehte the Punjab mei. Records se unka naam pata chalgaya hai. Dalbir Singh naam hai uss inspector ka.."_

"_Haan OK… aap unk address dedo_ aap-"

"_retired officers k bare mei inquiry kiya tho pata chalaa ki… kuch paanch saal pehle unki aur unki family ki maut hogayi.."_

"_Kya? Yeh nahi ho sakta-"_

That's how his mobile crashed. And along with that electronic device all his hopes of seeing his friend again crashed as well.

_No! she.. Billi isn't dead! _She can't leave this way! They were supposed to meet again like she promised, like they thought and she can't go leaving him this way…

The pain becomes unbearable to him n he begins to sob. Ishita is pulled out of her thoughts hearing this.

"yeh Dusht-Danav ithna kyu ro rahaa hai.. kya mujhe unhey console karna chaahiye? Woh mere dost bhi nahi hai.."

She watches his figure from behind.. he's sitting on steps hugging his knees and his body is trembling a bit. _It hurt her to see him that way but why?_

"I think unhey privacy ki zarurat hai.. tabhi tho Rajat sir aur baaki log usey chod k chale gaye!"

She takes a few steps but is unable to walk.

"god! kya karu jaaun ya nahi?"

She's in a fix not knowing what to do...

**Outside-**

There Dushyant brushes his tears. His heart says that she is very much alive and her presence can be felt in the wind. Its as if she's standing close to him watching him from afar… but then there's this man who is an employee from the pensioner's office and whose records can't be false…

_Kiski sunu.. dimaag k ya dil ki?_

Suddenly sound of thunder is heard and begins to rain. Dushyant grimaces but waits there, looking for solace from the rain drops…

To his surprise he doesn't get drenched. He opens his eyes to see that someone is holding a huge umbrella above him…. _**Ishita?**_

He looks at her, their eyes meet and time seems frozen for a moment. The wind blowing heavily made her hold on to the umbrella real tight. She's standing few inches away, bending a little so that she could be under the umbrella as well. But the rain pouring in heavily is wetting her coat, strands of her hair at the back..

"I'm sorry sir.. main yaha aagayi aapko disturb karne.."

She speaks breaking the small moment.

"par barish bohot ho rahi hai aur.. kisi ko tho aap k paas aana hi hai.. woh ek naya case aaya hai na.."

*silence*

"sir woh- maine woh file complete kardiya hai sir.. jo aapne mujhe diya hai.. aur…" (awkward silence)

(smiles a bit remembering their prev talk) "aur.. "

"aur.." (nervous smile)

"aur koi naya naam diya hai mujhe Dusht-Danav k aalava?" (jokes)

(laughs) "sir aap bhi na bohot funny ho. Waise aap jo dusht-danav banke ghoomte hai na waise hi thik ho…"

*more silence*

"Ek baat kahuu sir?"

*nods*

"Aap- I mean I dunno aap ithne upset kyu hai. mujhe nhi lagta ki meri hasiyat hai ki main aapse puchoo. But itna zarur kehna chahti hu ki… aise situations mei kabhi-kabhi dil ki sunlena chahiye. Woh kya hai na… kabhi kabar dil.. dil dimaag se zyada tez kaam karta hai! jab bhi main udaas hoti hu na, tho main dil se sochti hu.. aur solution khud-ba-khud miljaata hai!" (smiles)

He just keeps looking at her trying to understand her words… how did she end up here and how come her words seem to have started showing a soothing effect on him?

"I'm sorry sir. Agar maine kuch zyada boldiyaa tho-"

He gets up..

"No no. its ok… umm…koi case aaya hai?"

"haa sir!" (wind blows n rains more heavily)

"O god! Yeh barish.. aur ek hi umbrella hai.."

"koi baat nhi hai sir.. cheezein hoti isliye taaki share kiya jaaye.. waise bhi hume kahi door walk pe nhi bureau k andar jaana hai. chaliye sir.."

Her words sound familiar. He tries to smile as he takes hold of the umbrella while facing her. His fingers wrap around hers..

she lets go of the umbrella abruptly feeling some connection. It's just few days back that they met but here it feels as if he's familiar.. and his touch….

On the other side Dushyant too feels the same. Shaking his head he mumbles a small 'thanks' and decides that he'd go by her advice.

(Ishu Self-talk) "aisa kyu lag raha hai ki main aapko bohot pehle se jaanti hu. Oh God.. yeh pata nhi mujhe kya hogaya jo main aapki madad karne chali aayi… but mom kehti hai ki jo log musibat mei hai, unki madad karleni chahiye. Aur aaj main aapki madad kar paayi accha lagaa…'

(Dushu self-talk) "aisa kyu lagta hai ki Ishita ki baat sach hai. aisa kyu lagta hai jaise sab kuch thik hojayega. Jaise main uski waje se apni dil ki awaaz sunn paaraha hu.. aisi kya khaas baat hai Ishita mei jo usski baaton ka asar mujhpe ho rahaa hai..'

They get inside and the fiasco ends. High above them Rajat, Freddy, Kavin watch this and smile. 'Chalo koi tho andar leke aaya usey..'

**xxx**

**That evening-**

The officers are busy the whole day. New case gets solved very soon. Rajat is ready to leave along with his colleagues when he hears someone calling him.

"Rajat sir!"

"Purvi.."

"uff sir! Thank god aap gaye nahi.. yeh raha woh novel jisski aapko talaash thi.."

"arey haan thank you Purvi.. kahaa kahaa nhi dhundha maine isey!"

"Waise maine bhi pure Mumbai ki bookshops talaashi hai sir!" (smiles)

(feels touched) "arey par lekin- ithni taqleef lene ki kya zarurat hai?"

"zarurat hai sir! Aur fir aap hi kehte ho na ki aap mere sirf senior hi nhi dost bhi hai.."

"haa woh tho hai.. but seriously thank you Purvi!"

"Is OK sir. Thank you kehkar friendship k usool mat todiye… accha sir time to go! See you tomorrow sir.."

"bye Purvi.."

"bye sir.. good night!"

She leaves n he watches her retreating form with a smile. Such a sweet girl she is…

**Few minutes later-**

He reaches parking lot to get into his car when he hears her talking with Shreya, Ishita n others.

"arey purvi! yar! Yaad aaya. tumhara birthday hai barso! Tho kya special plan kia hai?"

"arey Shreya.. plan tum logo ko karna chahiye! Koi gift nhi doge kya?"

"Purvi ji agar abhi se bataaya tho mazaa kaise aayega huh. Surprise you know.."

Purvi smiles at this.

"Ishita maine kaha na, Purvi ji nhi. Sirf Purvi…"

"oh haan sorry bhool gayi.." (Ishu smiles)

"waise pooche tho zara ki madam purvi ko kaunsa gift chahiye.."

Rajat decides to hear closely. If she could search the whole city n get a book for him, he too needs to do something right?

"dogey kya?haan? mujhe chahiye ek secret admirer! Hahaa"

Purvi laughs while the girls oohh-and-ahh. Rajat is surprised but listens closely..

"yar main har birthday pe sochti hu ki, sirf kyu woh log hi gifts de mujhe, jinhe main jaanti hu! Woh log apna naam likh k boring packages dete hai na, kuch khaas nhi lagtaa.. har birthday pe main sochti hu ki.. agar koi unknown person se gift mile tho-"

"wow Purvi cool idea yar!"

"I know Shreya. I mean aaj tak aisa kabhi nhi hua… but iska matlab yeh nhi ki ummeed karna chod de huh?"

*pouts n then laughs*

"girls baaki ka discussion hum whatsapp par karenge! Dekho kahi fir se barish hua tho?"

Shreya reminds everyone and the girls drive off with Tarika who joins them with her car.

Rajat stands there thinking… they were friends; all though their interactions were mostly formal. But yea they cared for each other n always there to support each other… so yes he can call her a friend.

'bas ithni choti si wish! Hum zyada khaas dost nhi hai tho kya hua.. tumhari yeh wish main pura karunga..'

His other colleagues call him n he leaves bureau along with them. A long day ends.

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

_**A/N:**__ Bichaare Dushu thinking his friend is dead while she herself comes to console him! Awee cruel game of destiny! personally I like both Ishita n Dushyant in the show. They are the only two I like among the newbies entered. So yes.. I paired them up! Haha_

_A bit of Rajvi in the end! Beginning of rajvi yay! Kaisa lagaa chapter? __**Thanks for reading guys! Review karna mat bhoolna.. tc love ya all.**_

_**P.S. Like I said Rajvi is second next to Dushita in this fic. Hope ya liked the plot!**_


	5. So far yet so close

**A/N: **As usual I'll start off saying huge** thanks to everyone who liked/reviewed/favd. Love ya all.**

Navya, Ritesh, Ananya, Katiiy, Daya's girl, shilpa, Shree, guests everyone- OMG thank u guys! Thanks so much XD

Hmm now-a-days I don't feel like updating anything! But yea bored outta hell n so here I am with this update! Hope ya all like this one as well

**. . .**

**Laal Paraanda**

**. . .**

**Chapter 5: So far yet so close**

**. . .**

**Warning: **Boring/Filler Chap

**. . .**

Days pass in a blur. Dushyant would come, work and go. There is no smile, no special greetings or hanging around. It's as if he has drawn a circle around himself. The other officers stay busy as well and any advances they made to cheer him up went in vain. Kavin, Rajat, Freddy would watch him hiding his pain, yet there was nothing they could do to replace those fake smiles on Dushyant's face with a real one.

And today, the officers get a day off! And so here Dushyant is visiting a nearby Gurudwara a place that's always given him peace of mind.

Today used to be a cheerful one, its birthday yes… **Billi's birthday!** It would have been amazing to celebrate with her, like they did years ago. And lot better if she had been alive, somewhere celebrating her big day with her family…

**Gurudwaara-**

Dushyant goes inside offers his prayers and descends the steps. He brings out a pair of anklets which he has secured in his pocket and memories flood his brain.

_**Flashback-**_

"_Happy birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you Billi!"_

_A 14 year old Dushyant sings n claps for his friend._

"_Oye mera nickname Dimple hai.. yeh dekho dimples! Bhaalu kaheeka-"_

_The other kids watch amusedly as the duo fight._

"_Arey tu mujhe bhaalu kahegi tho main kya kahunga haan? Billi billi billi.."_

"_Chup kar! Wadda aaya mujhe billi kehne waala, shakal dekh aayine mei bhaalu lag raha hai ek dum.."_

_Billi and Bhaalu aka our Dushyant keep arguing but his mother interrupts them._

"_Arey aaj tho mat lado tum dono! Kamaal k dost ho tum! Ithni gehri dosti aur ithne ladte ho? Chalo Dimple sorry bolo Dushu ko.. Dushu beta aap bhi bolo.."_

_Dushyant huffs._

"_Isney mujhe_ _bhaalu kaha tho pehle yeh bolegi.."_

_Dimple aka Billi sighs and says sorry._

"_sorry mere bhaalu.. tu tho mera bhaalu yaani mera teddy bear hai yar! Aur tu naaraz kyu hota hai choti si baat pe.." *pouts*_

"_arey main bhi sorry yar.. tu na meri sabse pyaari billi hai.. "_

_And he hugs her. Young Dimple smiles at the small gesture. Her mother kisses both the kids n leaves to talk to other guests…_

"_yeh dekh main tereliye kya laaya hu.." (he shows her anklets he bought for her)_

_She always loved jewellery. Like earrings, anklets, bracelets- so freaking girly! And he knew how to make her birthday special one. Easy, wasn't it?_

_She examines the gift she got and gives a 1000 watt smile._

"_haaye kitne pyaare payal hai.. thank you Bhaalu…" _

_Billi does something which surprises him even this day. She kisses him on the cheek and grabs those anklets running away._

**Present-**

Dushyant smiles at the memory. He involuntarily touches his cheek and it's like even today he can feel the warmth in her kiss… he can see the shine in her eyes and can hear the sound of her laughter. _Why? Why?_

Did he somewhere down the line fall for her? _Is it love and not sheer friendship like he had been thinking it to be?_

Shaking his head he gets down, his happiness now gone as reality dawns on him_. Billi is gone.. she'll never come back! She's dead. _

'_Agar meri Billi zinda hoti, mere saat hoti tho shayad main usey hi de deta. lekin ab- ab inka kya karuu..."_

Biting back tears he walks along only to bump into a little girl…

"Dushyant bhaiyyaaa!"

"Arey Pataka Guddi!"

Dushyant smiles n picks up the little girl.

"akeli aayi thi kya? Maa bauji kithe (kaha) hai?"

"bhaiya woh tho yahi hai.. aur main aapko dekh k, daud k chali aayi.."

"aww meri sweety.. school jaa rahi ho na.. hmm?"

"haan- yeh kya hai bhaiya…"

The girl spots the anklets which are still in his clasp.

"hmm yeh- arey yeh tho woh hai jo pairon mei pehente hai. pasand aaye?"

"Payal?"

"arey haan paayal. bhool gaya kya kehte hai inhe.."

The little girl laughs. Dushyant too laughs along and that's when the girls' father joins him.

"shukar hai puttar ki yeh aap k saat hai! hum tho dar gaye ki yeh kahaa chali gayi.."

"Arey aap bhi na chacha ji! Sasriakal ji!" Dushyant greets the girl's father.

"jeete raho puttar.. aaj kaam uthe nahi gaye kya?"

"ji aaj tho chutti hai.. lekin bas ghar hi jaaraha tha main. Pataka guddi! Chalo. ghar nahi jaana tumhe?"

"nahi, mujhe aap k saat khelna hai…"

"par yaha?"

"haan yahaa…" (innocent smile)

"arey Gudiyaa jaane do bhaiya ko baad mei khelna tum.."

The girl is upset and so Dushyant decides to gift the anklets with a promise that he'll catch up with her later.

"shaam ko hum playground mei khelenge ok?"

"promise?"

'pakka promise! Aur yeh dekho yeh payal… pasand aaye na.. rakhlo tum, pehenoge huh?"

"lekin yeh tho kitne bade hai, badey bhaiya!"

The girl examines those anklets as her father takes her into his arms.

"lekin koi gal (baat) nahi. Main yeh badi hoke pehnoongii…"

"Awww…"

Dushyant kisses the girl and waves her bye. Those anklets were meant for his Billi, he had this habit of buying a gift for her on her every birthday and take good care of them, so that he could show them all when she returns… but this time there's no use of saving this gift as he knows she'll never come back..

**xxx**

"Paglee ab maa ko kya kahenge? Tere maa ko tho pasand nhi gifts lenaa.."

the girl's father grimaces and the girl too feels bad.

"chalo koi gal (baat) nahi.. tum yahi ruko main tere maa ko bulaake aata hu.."

Gudiya's father goes n the little girl thinks of ways to save herself from her mother's anger.

The little girl is lost in thoughts and as she walks she bumps into someone, this time it's an elder girl who saves her from crash landing on the floor.

"arey aapko dekh kar chalna chahiye.. chot lag jaati tho?"

The elder girl asks Gudiya to be careful.

"Sorry Didi.."

"Kahi lagi tho nahi na tumhe?"

"nahi Didi… thank you!"

The older girl bends down to hug Gudiya and smiles. _Such a cute little girl she is!_

She spots something shining in the little girl's hand.

"yeh kya hai… payal?"

"haan acche hai na?"

The elder girl smiles…

"bohot sundar hai.."

"kyu nahi honge.. mere bade bhai laaye hai na."

"lekin yeh tho bohot bade hai na.. aapki size k nahi hai!"

"haan didi par yeh mujhe pasand hai.. kyu ki bade bhaiya ne inhe gift kia hai.."

"So sweet!" (pulls gudiya's cheeks)

"maa tho mujhe bohot daategi ki maine fir se bhaiya se gift liya... isliye main inhe kahi chupaalungi.."

"hmm ohh yeh baat hai. main aapki madad karuu?" (serious tone)

"haa Didi. Aap inhe rakhlo na. mamma mujhe bohot daategi. main bade hoke inhe lene aaungi.."

(laughs) "achha thik hai.. mera address dedeti hu aapko.." (jokes)

"actually Didi aap naa mujhe bohot pasand ho, tho aap hi pehenlo.."

"Arey par…"

The elder girl watches in disbelief as Gudiya runs away screaming.

"Aap pehenlo didi please! Yeh mera gift hai aap k liye…"

The elder girl smiles not knowing what do to. Another girl of her age joins her…

"kitne pyaare payal hai.. tujhe pehenlenaa chahiye.. waise aaj tera birthday hai. pehla gift main dena chahti thi.. but its ok.."

" arey but main uss bacchii ko jaanti bhi nahi.."

"tho kya hua.. bade pyar se de rahi hai, pehenlo"

The latter sighs as she pockets those anklets. She'll wear them later, time for pooja.

**xxx**

**Few mins later-**

Dushyant reaches home to find his friends waiting for him.

"Freddy sir, Rajat sir, Kavin- Aap log yaha?"

Kavin speaks for him.

"haan yar.. hume teri fikar ho rahi thi. hai na Rajat sir?"

"bilkul!" Rajat smiles.

"Dekha Dushyant kaise hum apna day off k din bhi tumhari fikar kar rahe hai.." 

"Freddy sir.. main kya baccha hu? Main thik hu sir.." Dushyant replies.

"haa haa dikh raha hai hume. chalo movie dekhte hai.." Kavin says.

"mujhe nahi dekhna.." (typical of Dushyant)

"chup-chaap chal.." (Kavin is way too bossy :P)

"arey par-"

*tring* *tring* Rajat's mobile rings.

"senior inspector Rajat here! Kya? Laash?"

"hogaya movie ka satyanaash!" Freddy grimaces.

"thik hai hum pohochte hai…"

Kavin too is sad, "ek din ki chutti bhi…"

"gayi.." Freddy completes the sentence.

The cops leave for bureau.

**Bureau one hour later-**

Everyone is present. The officers get back after a small initial investigation. Purvi enters the bureau, turning up late.

"Happy Birthday to you Purvi! Happy Birthday to you!"

The team wishes her. Purvi smiles.

"thank you sir! Thank you guys thanks everyone! Waise aaj kisi aur ka bhi birthday hai… guess who?"

Everyone is blank. Just then Ishita dashes inside hoping that she's not too late.

"Ishita ki… Happy birthday Ishita!"

Purvi is the first one to wish Ishita after Divya. Soon the whole team wishes her.

"Happy Birthday Ishita! Happy birthday!"

"thank you sir. thanks so much.. "

Ishu smiles real big and thanks them.

"arey wah aaj tho doh logon ka birthday hai!" Freddy is surprised.

"matlub case solve hone k baad double party.." Pankaj chirps.

Everyone laugh and ACP sir chides Pankaj.

"sab ko party ki padi hai.. happy birthday Ishita aur Purvi… ab wish karna hogaya tho kaam pe lag jaaye?"

And so they are set off to work. Rajat, Sachin, Shreya, Pankaj, Duo are out investigating while Dushyant, Kavin, Ishita, Purvi, Divya are in the bureau awaiting forensic reports n scanning data base. ACP sir and Kavin are in enquiry room interrogating a suspect.

"Ishita! Ithni der lag gayi tumhe aane mei? Kaha chali gayi thi? Khabri se baat hui?"

Dushyant asks Ishita about the task he gave her that morning.

"Sir woh gurudwaara gayi thi.. aur yeh raha sir woh slip jo aapko chahiye!"

(she searches her pockets)

"Accha zara dena.." (extends his hand)

"woh mere bag mei hai sir. Ek minute-"

Ishita goes and gets the chit n its then he hears the sound of payal… his eyes travel to her feet and he finds those anklets he had brought earlier…

*shocked* "Aur Yeh paayal? Yeh tho maine uss bachhi ko di thi…"

"par yeh tho mujhe uss bacchii ne gift kiya! Ohh tho yeh aapne khareeda hai. wow so sweet sir! Acchi selection hai aapki-" (smiles)

"Par yeh tumhareliye nahi hai. utaaro abhi-"

Those payal are for Billi. _No one else can wear it! Well as of Gudiya she can coz she's his little sis!_

"Excuse me! Aapko DD, I mean Dusht-Danav banne ka ithna shauk kyu hai huh. Bade pyar se diya hai uss bacchii ne mujhe! Tho main utaarungi nahi. Waise bhi main inhe aapki taraf se birthday gift samjhungi-"

That makes him freeze. _Birthday gift? _It was supposed to be Billi's gift! _How did it end up with Ishita?_

"aur waise bhi ladki ko zewar utaarne k liye kehnaa na ill manners hai ji-" *makes a sad face*

He sighs. What would Billi do in such situations? She'd say to let it go.

'_jo hona hai woh hokar rahega Bhaalu, tension kyu lena? Har cheez pe naa, leenewale ki naam likhi hoti hai…'_

_Those were her words of wisdom at the age of 12, her way of cheering him up when he had misplaced a cricket bat autographed by his all-time favourite cricketer Sachin Tendulkar_.

At present, Ishita tries to scan his face. She can see that he's thinking a lot-

"its ok sir.. agar aap kahe tho main-"

(she begins to remove one anklet from her leg)

"arey nahi.. rehne do! Agar Gudiya ne gift kiya tho.. she must really like you. So umm- Happy Birthday"

There! He manages to smile after wishing her. She smiles real big in return.

"awee thank you sir! Main inhe kabhi nahi utaarungi! Yeh mere aajtak ki sab se pyari gift hai. aur aap jaante nahi ki bachpan se mujhe payal pehenna kitna pasand hai!"

He stares at her like she had grown a new head then and there. So she loved such gifts in her childhood.. like Billi did! Does that mean- _NO Dushyant are you nuts? Every girl must have received such gifts on her birthday. And its just a coincidence here._

"sach mei har roz pehnoongi inhey…"

She says aloud smiling while looking at her feet. These shimmering anklets reminded her of him.. her Bhaalu… its like she's holding him, his memories, carrying them with her as she walks her every step.

Once again Dushyant's gaze lowers to stop on the 'payal'. They were really big and shining-

"honestly roz pehnoge? Jeans k uuper?" (almost laughs)

'haan tho. Kya pata Mumbai ki sari ladkiyan mujhe follow karne lage!? Waise main trend sett karne mei believe karti hu ji…"

He just smiles in return. Other officers join them and the matter ends there. And unknown to each of them, the payal reached where it belonged.

**Next day-**

The team is in Punjab owing to the same case. The culprit who fled off to Punjab is caught by that evening and the case is solved. Dushyant roams through the familiar streets of Patiala that evening flanked by Kavin and Rajat.

"yeh jagah ab bhi waisi hai jaise 5 saal pehle.. 5 saal pehle hum Mumbai shift hue the, meri training wohi thi tho sab mere peeche chale aaye.. yeh shehar, yeh hawaa aur yeh yaadein main kabhi nahi bhulaa sakta sir!"

Dushyant speaks his heart out about the place that's so dear to him as the others listen intently.

"aur kitna time hai sir flight ko take off karne mei?" kavin asks.

"kuch 2-3 ghante.." Rajat answers him.

"sir! chaliye sir! kuchh shoping karte hai, warna biwi bohot daategi sir.. chaliye na.."

Freddy begins to drag Rajat away.

"acha sir aap log shopping karo hum wapis yahi milte hai.. kuch ek ghante mei?"

Kavin waves them bye and turns to Dushyant.

"tu chal yar mere saat!"

"Kahaa?"

"arey chal na…"

They reach pensioner's office, Patiala.

"Pensioner office? Humara kaam khatm hogaya na Punjab mei.."

"haan yar.. yahi ruk main abhi aaya.."

_**5 min later**_

Kavin comes back n both get into an auto. They read the Old police quarters.

"police quarters mei humey kya kaam-"

"chup! Chup! ek dum chup Dushyant! maine pata lagaaya hai ki Dalbir singh k sab se khaas dost yaha rehte hai.. chal unn se baat karte hai.."

Kavin gives a knowing smile while Dushyant fidgets.

"tu mera dost hai yar! Aur tujhe kya lagta hai? tu nahi bataayega tho mujhe pata nahi chalega ki tu ithnaa udaas kyu hai?"

Dushu keeps mum. Kavin goes on.

"tera yeh utaara hua chehraa hafte bhar se dekh nahi paarahe the hum!"

"yar.. par.. main-"

"tujhe pata bhi hai? ki unke family ki officially maut ho chuki hai.. par unki ek bhi laash nahi mili hai.."

(feels tensed) "yar chal.. ab nayi ummedei mat jagaao. aur jo ghaav bhare nahi hai, unn se khilvaad mat karo-"

"yar tere liye hi tho yeh sab kar raha hu.. aur yeh sardar ji Dalbir singh k acche dost hai. ab yeh hi bataayenge ki unki maut hui yaa nahi.."

Kavin knocks on the door bell. While Dushyant stands there tensed.

_Is there any hope? Chance that billi is alive?_

"Kavin, yar… mujhe tension ho rahi hai.."

"tu kitnaa tension leta hai Dushyant!.."

Dushu bites his nails his brow forming a frown. Kavin jus laughs.

"relax sab thik hoga.."

A sardar ji opens the door..

"Ji aap log.."

"hum CID Mumbai se hai.. ji kisi Dalbir singh ko tho aap jaante hi honge"

"kaun Dalbir.."

"Dekha yar Kavin tum khaamokha-"

"Let me talk Dushyant! Dekhiye ji.. humareliye yeh jaana bohot zaruri hai ki Mr. Dalbir Singh jo yahaa k two-town k CI the kuch 10-11 saal pehle. kya sach mei inki maut hogai?"

"arey yaad aaya. haan kuch paanch saal pehle…"

"yeh Dalbir ji aapk acche dost hai na.."

"haa par.. aap kyu pooch rahe hai.."

"dekha Kavin? hogai tassali.."

"tu ruk yar Dushyant! Dekhiye sir ji! Dalbir singh ji aur unke pariwaar mere dost k liye bohot maayine rakhte hai. pura punjab yeh maan chukka hai ki Dalbir singh ji ab nahi rahe. Aur hum iss baat ko galat sabit nahi karna chahte.. lekin agar yeh khabar galat nikli, tho aap mere dost k dil se usska dard zindgi bhar k liye mitaa sakte hai.."

The sardar ji eyes both Dushyant and Kavin and keeps mum.

"Dekhiye.. yeh mera Dost hai Dushyant Shergill. Samrat Shergill ka beta-"

"Enough Kavin Lets go!"

Dushyant is about to drag away kavin with a sad expression on his face when he speaks-

"tum Samrat k bête ho? Ohh puttar ithne saal hogaye. Aap k papa ko department mei sabhi jaante hai. shayd tumne mujhe pehchaana nahi…"

The old man hugs Dushyant and Kavin smiles.

"sir ji tho aapko job hi pata hai plz hume bataayiye.."

"accident tho hua tha puttar! Saajish rachi gayi thi unko maarne ki. Uss din woh Punjab wapis aakar khush the.. pind (village) mei tho khushiyan chaa gayi.. lekin ek puraana dushman bobby ne unko apna nishaana banaaya. Uss din tho woh bachgaye, lekin unko darr tha ki fir se waisa naa ho issliye woh chupke se apne pariwaar k saat nikal gaye.."

Kavin smiles at this while Dushyant gets emotional.

"yaani yaani woh sab zinda hai?"

"Bilkul Puttar!"

Happy tears form in his eyes at what just heard.

"wow thank you sir! I mean Dalbir ji ki koi beti hai na… woh bhi thik hai na?"

"bilkul ji! Useey kya hona hai.. soni kudi hai… lekin paanch saal hogaye mile hue.."

"tho woh kaha hai.. kuch pataa aapko?"

"sorry puttar! Dalbir ji kisi se contact nahi rakhna chahte the…"

Kavin thanks the retired sardar ji and turns to Dushyant.

"chalo yar! yeh tho pata chala ki teri billi zinda hai.. ab khush hai na? hello?" (waves his hand in front of Dushu's face)

Suddenly he's engulfed in a huge hug.. Dushyant lifts Kavin up and twirls him for a bit..

"arey hahaaha! yar niche utaaro! paagalo ki tarah khush hota hai!"

"thanks yar kavin! Thankyou so much.."

"anything for ya buddy!"

"thank god billi thik hai Kavin. par pata nahi woh kahaa hogi.."

"oh plz! Tum iss baat ko leke fir se udaas mat hona.. agar woh teri hai na yar, tho zarur miljaayegi.. I'm sure.. chalo ab mujhe bhi kuch shopping karni hai.. arey smile tho karo"

*tickles Dushyant*

"arey bas ab main khush hu bhai.. zyada efforts mat karo mujhe khush karne ki. chalo punjab ki sair karaata hu tene.."

The two friends leave with happiness shining in their eyes.

**xxx**

**That night-**

The team is in flight.

Purvi finds a packet placed in her hand bag. There's no lable nothing.. 'Just Happy birthday' Purvi is written on top.

"yeh kahaa se aaya? Mumbai mei hi tha ya.. yaha par aake?"

She wonders who must have sent it. She opens the package and smiles. In there is a beautiful gift…

Rajat who's passing by her seat smiles briefly before collapsing into his own seat.

**. . . /\ . . .**

Dushyant is fast asleep. He's sandwiched b/w ishita and Kavin. Ishita can hear the sound of his breathing. She turns to stare at him. He looks peaceful almost like a kid while sleeping… so peaceful, calm and handsome.

(Ishu self-talk)"Isey tho samajhna kitna mushkil hai. ek pal mei Dusht-Danav DD banke rog jamaate hai aur doosre hi pal mei Mr. Sweet ban jaate hai… hai tho acche hi insaan hai. tabhi tho woh payal dediya mujhe. aur yeh payal kitne sundar hai. agar Bhalu mere saat hota tho shayad woh bhi mereliye.. aise hi kuch lekar aata…"

Ishita takes this opportunity to grab a picture from her bag.

"oye mere bhaalu! Kaise ho? Mujhe happy birthday wish nahi karoge? pata hai.. aaj hum Punjab aaye! Yaha aakar yar, teri aur yaad aarahi hai. Kaash main tumse mil paati.. kash mujhe pata hota ki tum kahaa ho! kaash main tumhe bataa pati ki main tumhe kitna miss karti hu."

She gets teary and goes on in a low voice…

"Kya tune mujhe miss kia aaj? Tujhe police banna tha na, dekho main v CID mei aagayi. Yaha sab acche hai! life bhi acchi hai… bas yaha kuch kami hai mere dil mei. Kyu ki tu nahi hai naa.. kaha ho tum? Kab miloge mujhe.. jaldi milo na yarr!"

And she falls asleep holding that pic close to her heart. It's a childhood pic of her and Bhaalu taken on her 12th birthday.

**xxx**

**1hr later-**

"OFFICERS UTHO MUMBAI AAGAYE!"

ACP sir shouts..

Everyone wake up.

"kamaal hai ithne mei sogaye? Flight hai ya koi train samajh rakha hai.. chalo niklo sab log."

Ishita gets up n drops the photograph she was holding in the process. Dushyant who also gets up from his seat takes it and….

. .

**. . **

**CLIFF HANGER :P**

. . . . . . . . . . . .

**A/N**: kaisa lagaa chap guys..

**I hope you guys dint fall asleep while reading this lonnggg chapter! Haha fir bhi guys! plz do rvw! **

Hmm will dushu see the pic? What's the gift purvi got? Let's c in nxt chap..

rajvi in this fic will be limited guys.. can't help it! **Nxt chap will have a bit more rajvi n team bhi hoga. **Hope ya like it


	6. Hit And Miss

**A/N: **Hey friends! Kaise ho aap sab? Well me too doing fine! Just summer, I mean weather in my place and power cuts giving tough time.

As usual huge thanks to all those who liked favd and reviewed. 3 favs and 70 plus reviews.. I dint expect that when I began this fic! Thank you for all your love. Love ya all! TC.

**Hmm so many ppl waiting for LP update! I hope its worth the wait… so yeah read on!**

**Important Note****: **I just hope ya guys don't feel bad that I'm not updating other stories.. you see the flow was missing. And I need some more time to get awesome ideas to continue other fics. Don't worry. I'll be updating all my fics one by one very soon!

**. . .**

**Laal Paraanda**

**. . .**

**Chapter 6**

**Hit and Miss**

**. . .**

_**Contd. From prev. chap:**_

Ishita is shocked to see that pic is in Dushyant's hand… however before he could see it, Kavin interrupts him.

"yar! Tera mobile! Issko bhi tod doge kya?"

"arey haan- thanks.. lagta hai isey pakad k sogaya main.."

Dushyant takes his mobile that Kavin has picked up from the floor.. and Ishita takes this chance to snatch the picture.

Dushyant just looks at her and she moves past him saying a small thanks..

"main thodi na picture ghar lejaunga! Ajeeb si ladki hai yar.."

"Kya soch raha hai?"

"kuch nahi.."

"lets go!"

Everyone is on way back home. Ishita too is in taxi on her way to reach home.

**. . . / \ . . . **

**Ishita's home-**

There at her home her parents are arguing over her rishta… Ishu's mother Raano wants to get her married off ASAP… while her father doesn't want that to happen.

"Aap samjhayiye Ishita ko! Kya hai yeh? Meri ek aur bacchii ki bhi tho shaadi karni hai mujhe! Aur aap hi bataayiye main kya karti?"

"Rano! Uss ki umar hi kya hai? woh shaadi karna chahegi tab uska byah karaadenge hum! Kya jaldi hai? abhi-abhi tho woh police ki naukri pe jaarahi hai. uss ko iss sab mei kyu ulajhna?"

"Baat tho aapki sahi hai… lekin! Main! Main tang aagayi hu.. 12 saal se dekh rahi hu! Akele mei uss ladke ki tasveer se batein karna! Usska birthday celebrate karna, usey dhoondhne ki koshish karna! Mujhe darr hai ki kahi Ishita ussey pyar tho nahi kar baithegi!? Aur agar kal woh ladka nahi mila tho humari Ishita ka kya hoga?"

"Raano.. kyu ithna sochti ho! Bacchii ko tho yaad karna hi tha, unki dost ithni gehri jo thi. Aaj uski taqleef dekh k mujhe yahi lag raha hai- ki kaash maine woh transfer reject karlia hota tho shayad, meri bacchii pe yeh naubat nahi aati…"

"Lekin ji-"

"Raano bas! Ab fir se ussey rishte ki baat mat karna. Kya hua agar woh apne dost se pyar karegi? Ek accha dost ek bohot accha jeevan-saathi ban sakta hai! aur hume positive rehnaa chahiye. Kya pata! Rab ji k aashirwaad se woh ladka miljaaye?"

"Par ji! Kya guarantee hai ki woh ladka bhi isey yaad karta hai? ab ithne saal hogaye! Pata nahi woh kaha hai, kaisa hai. karta kya hai! aur kya pata ussney Ishita ko bhulaadiya ho! Aur humari Ishu khaamokha apni zindgi barbad kar rahi ho!"

"Raano Raano… positive! Acche logon k saat na, accha hi hota hai! aur yeh dekh! Arey meri kudi ko raaj-kumaar milega raaj-kumar! Aur yeh jo tasveer tum layi hona. Mainu pata hai ki yeh woh nahi hai.."

And with that Ishu/Dimple's father grabs the photograph of some lad that Raano, her mother has brought and throws it off.

"bas ab woh aati hi hogi.. uss k saamne rishte ki baat mat karna. Thak gayi hogi meri kudi.."

Raano just makes an annoyed face and begins to walk off.

"aur sunn lo ji! Aaj kal k bacchon ko pataa hai unki zindgi kaise jeena hai.. intelligent hai meri kudi!"

Rano just walks off into kitchen while Dalbir laughs.

**Few minutes later-**

Ishita arrives and runs to hug him. She is sure a papa's girl.

"Papa.. maa kaha hai? aur kya batein ho rahi hai?"

"Oye puttar! Teri maa tho sirf ek hi gal leke bait jaati hai. unko chod apnaa bataa! Kaisa raha Punjab?"

"ek dum mast! Bilkul puraana wala jaisa!" (smiles)

"milaa kya woh dost?"

"nahi Papa.. mujhe tho waqt hi kaha mila Police quarters jaane ka! Woh case k chakkar mei, Dusht-Danav k peeche ghoomti rahi saara din!"

"Dust-Danav?"

"Arey senior Inspector Dushyant!"

"apne seniors ka mazak nahi udaate puttar!"

"Plz papa.. aap mujhe woh code-of-conduct recite mat karo. Yahi problem hai jab aap k papa retired cop ho, tho yahi problem hai" (folds her arms, angry face)

"arey puttar! Naraaz mat hona. Accha thik hai.. tu bulaale usey Dusht-Daaku!"

"Dusht-Danav Papa…" (bored tone)

"haan wohi"

"actually na! dusht-Danav-Daaku bhi thik hai! wow Papa! Great aapne ek aur naam de diya.. haan!" (laughs and hugs him then pats his back)

"haan? Maine diya hai?"

"haan aapne!"

"acha puttar tu fresh hoke aaja. Fir baat karte hai huh?"

"OK.. love you Papa!"

"Love you too puttar!"

"Papa Preet kaha hai?"

"arey woh tho sogayi.. ab tak intezar kar rahi thi tere aane ki.."

"oh. Aur maa?"

Then her mom comes n Ishu hugs her too,

"ab mayuss mat hona mom! I love you too! And please aap kisi Chipkali-Singh ka rishta mat le aana! Iss baar usey main bhagaaungi nahi! Revolver se udaadungi!"

Ishu winks n runs to her room smiling. Dalbir laughs. Raano just snorts in disbelief.

"Bilkul baap pe gayi hai. arey police waalo ko jhelna kitna mushkil hai. maine kitna samjhaaya iss bacchii ko police ki naukri mat kar, lekin kya faaida.. iss ghar mei koi mera suntaa hi nahi.."

And so she walks off into kitchen to get dinner ready.

**. . . / \ . . .**

**Next day, bureau-**

Dushyant enters the bureau smiling. Kavin smiles seeing this while Rajat, Freddy and others are baffled.

**Pankaj: **"Kya baat hai sir! Aaj bade khush lag rahe hai?"

**Freddy:** "Arey haan bhai.. kitne din baad yeh smile dekhne ko mila.."

**Rajat: **"koi khaas waja?"

**Kavin**: "Sir… waja tho khaas hai! aur aapne notice nahi kiya ki kal sham se hi muskuraa raha tha humara Dushyant!"

**Rajat:** "Accha Kavin? Lagta hai tum jaante ho kyu haan?"

**Kavin:** "Haan sir.."

Dushyant watches all this, the smile on the face only widening with time. He doesn't mind people teasing him or having fun. He's a funny person sometimes crazy but yea just a bit fragile from inside..

**Kavin:** "woh sir! Kal hum Punjab mei kisi se mile the… jinse yeh pata chala ki is ski Billi zinda hai!"

**Pankaj:** "billi? Kavin sir.. Dushyant sir ne Punjab mei Billi paal rakha hai kya? Hahahaa.."

**Dushyant:** PANKAJ! (warns him)

**Pankaj:** "sorry sir!" (Pankaj is quiet)

Kavin laughs.

**Kavin:** "haha Pankaj tumne iss k dost ko sahi mei billi banaa diya. Darasal baat yeh hai ki, Dushyant ki bachpan ki dost ko- yeh Billi keh kar bulaata tha… saalon pehle woh isey chod k chali gayi! Tab se humara Dushyant apne dost ko milna chahta tha. Achanak usey pata chala ki woh margayi.."

**Freddy**: "woh tho hume pataa hai bhai. arey baap re! kya? Margayi? "

**Kavin:** "haan aur fir the great detective cum senior inspector Kavin ne yeh khulaasa kiya.. ki Billi zinda hai!"

**Pankaj:** "Wah Kavin sir wah!"

Kavin explains how they met the sardar ji and all… and everyone praises Kavin. Kavin too praises himself.. while Dushyant just adores his friends…

**Freddy:** hmm tho Billi ka nick-name Dimple hai! aur uss k father ka naam Dalbir singh!

**Dushyant:** sir aap log plz chup hojayiye! I wanted to share this happiness with you! Tho bas isliye maine Kavin ko nahi roka. Ab baat taal dijiye na! kaam bhi tho karna hai hume!

**Rajat:** bhai Dushyant! Seekho! Doston se sirf khushi hi nahi ghum bhi share karte hai! tho agli baar se woh bhi share karo samjhe! (smiles) ab koi case nahi hai! tho hum isee ko case banaa lete hai. the case of a lost friend!

**Dushyant**: (smiles) sorry sir! Case of a lost friend?

**Rajat:** lo dost ko sorry bolta hai! waise guys I think hume Dimple ko dhoondhne ki koshish karni chahiye

**Pankaj**: wah sir kya mast idea hai!

**Kavin:** haan sir! Supeerbb!

**Freddy:** sir kyu na hum uss ladki ko facebook mei dhoondle? Nick-name tho pata hai.. aur uss k school ka bhi pata hai!

Everyone roll eyes.

**Freddy:** arey kya hua sir! Mera idea mast hai! I mean agar woh waha nahi mili tho hume twitter pe koshish karni chaiye..

**Dushyant**: *holds his head* *almost laughs*

**Freddy:** kyu ki aksar jo log facebook pe nahi hai woh twitter mei miljaate hai.. hahaha (laughs)

**Pankaj:** sahi kaha sir! Ya fir whatsapp!

Everyone laugh at this.

**Kavin:** come on guys! Kya guarantee hai ki woh waha milegi.. aaj kal kitne fake accounts banaa rahe hai log! main tho kehta hu uss k bachpan ki tasveer ko newspaper mei chaapni chahiye!

**Rajat:** ya fir Police ki madad se-

Just then ACP enters interrupting their convo, one by one officers walk in.

**Dushyant:** (low voice) Nahi sir! Koi kuch nahi karega.. agar kismat mei likha hai na, tho woh khud aake mujhse takraayegi oww-

Someone bumps into him from the side and steadies herself by holding onto his shoulders. That person is Ishita..

**Ishita:** I'm sorry sir! Woh main file pad rahi thi.. aur dekha nahi ki kaha jaa rahi thi aur.. aap se takraa gayi! I'm sorry sir.. (embarrassed)

**Dushyant:** umm.. its OK.

(she lets go of his shoulders)

Ishita smiles awkwardly and leaves to sit by her desk after wishing good morning to everyone…

**Kavin:** *whispers in Dushu's ear* Billi ka tho pata nahi, Ishita takraa rahi hai baar-baar huh? Kya baat hai? (raises his eye-brows)

Dushyant makes an innocent face then becomes serious again.

**Dushyant:** shut up yar! Kuch bhi bolte ho!

And everyone begin their work. A long day begins!

**. . . / \ . . .**

**A while later, bureau-**

Ishita is searching for some papers. She finds a key using which she opens the drawer.. she's rummaging through that when Dushyant comes-

"Kya Kar rahi ho Ishita! yeh kya hai! yeh lock kisne khola?"

"sir woh maine hi khola.. woh ACP sir ko kuch puraane criminals ka list chahiye tha jinko aapne pakda aur-"

"aur kya? Yeh meri personal drawer hai Ishita! I told you already ki meri cheezon ko haat mat lagaao.. ACP sir ko list main de dunga.."

Ishu sighs and leaves the desk.

"Dush-Danav-Daaku-Rakshas!"

**xxx**

**that evening- cafeteria**

that evening the paper work is over. There's no case. All officers are in cafeteria chatting over coffee.

Dushyant is back to his cheerful self and is enjoying some quality time with his friends.

Purvi is gushing about the gift she received. It's a beautiful Barbie doll.

Purvi doesn't speak aloud. Just shows **the chit **she received inside the gift to Shreya…

'_I know aap ka first gift Barbie doll tha. And I know how much you love dolls! So happy birthday! Hope this gift makes you smile. __**– Secret Admirer R'**_

Shreya's eyes widen n then she looks at Purvi who just nods and squeals in a low voice! Shreya gives her a look 'tell me more about it tonight'

Purvi nods. Meanwhile Rajat who's watching this from afar smiles… he's happy that he could make her smile! And fulfil her wish. Well there's no other intension behind this ppl.. he just wants to see her happy.

**. . . / \ . .**

**meanwhile in bureau-**

"Dusht Danav! Ab dekho main kya karti hu tumhare cheezon k saat! Main file dhoondh rahi thi tho tumne mujhe daanta na! ab dekho uska nateeja.. Ishita urf Dimple ko tum jaante nahi.."

Saying this Ishu tiptoes to Dushyant's desk and smiles as the key is still there lying on his desk.

"ab iske andar k saare saamaan mere! Hahaha"

She begins to rummage through it..

"dekhte hai kya khazaana hai iss mei! Hmm kuch files… bangles? Hailaa.. tabhi tho ussne mujhe manaa kia… bangles ka kya karta hoga? Pehenleta hoga shayad haha. yeh kya hai.. photograph! Aur saat mei-"

The mobile in her other hand crashes to the floor. She rubs her eyes to confirm she was not dreaming. In there is the **'Laal Paraanda'** her paraanda she used to wear; and the photograph! It was the same one she has got... another copy of the pic they had taken on her 12th birthday! Her and Bhaalu's photo! And the paraanda sure is the one she gave to Bhaalu..

But how did it end up in Dushyant's drawer? Happy tears fill her eyes. This means that her Bhalu is somewhere around! And he still does remember her…

Suddenly there's sound of footsteps.. someone's coming..

she closes the drawer and turns around. Its Kavin

"Ishita tum yaha kya kar rahi ho? Coffee nahi peena hai tumhe?"

"sir woh.. main.."

"aur yeh haat mei kya hai.."

"sir woh main.." (shows him the photo she's holding)

"yeh kaha se mila?"

"sir yeh.. yeh photo.. D- D- Dushyant sir k drawer mei.."

She chokes. Her voice is filled with concern, care, shock, happiness and disbelief… she takes a deep breath,

"yeh photo tumne bahar kyu nikaala.. yaha doh!"

"sir iss photo mei jo hai .. woh.. woh kaun hai?"

"kaun yeh handsome young boy?"

"haan.." 

"of course main hu!"

"KYA?" (shocked)

"kyu? Tumhe similarities nahi dikh rahe hai? huh?"

"yeh- yeh aap hai?"

"of course!" (Kavin smiles)

Ishita stands there, legs rooted to the floor… so _**Bhaalu is Kavin actually? :O**_

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

Myself-Myfirst crush- Thanks yar! I'm so glad u are loving this fic! Yup aapne sahi pehchaana ithni aasaani se milaungi nhi.. but ya nvr know! Thanks so much! Love ya too…

AbhiSrk-ian- aww hehe I love cliff-hangers! Thank you yar! Love you

As-DS: yar I miss your reviews! I wish aap jaldi se story padle :P

Daya's Girl- haan lets see who will find out first! :P thank you yar!

Navya- Aww thanks dear! Seriously your rvws mean so much XD

Piya002- thank you dear! I'm glad you are loving both the jodis..

Ansha- here's an update! Hope ya like thanks :)

Shree- thank you dear! Thanks for loving this fic..

Ok I don't usually get time to reply to each n everyone! But this time I tried… thank you all n Love you!

**. . .**

**A/N: **End Kaisa tha?

Haha Kavin.. Why did he say he's Bhaalu? Will Ishita end up falling for Kavin? Dushyant ka kya hoga? Will Purvi ever find out who's the secret admirer? Will Rajat eventually fall for her?

Stay tuned for next chapter!

I hope you liked the chap.. the end specially! Hehe isey kehte hai twist. I hope you guys liked this chap! I know its filler.. but necessary! Taaki agey maza aaye!

Plz do rvw guys! TC.. Love ya all!


	7. Surprise Surprise!

**A/N: **Hey friends! Kaise ho aap sab? Well I dint want to keep the suspense for too long, so here's an update! Hope ya like it!

As usual huge thanks to all those who liked favd and reviewed… Your reviews are my bournvita, horlics, fivestar, pizza what not! Love ya all! :D

**Important Note****: **I just hope ya guys don't feel bad that I'm not updating other stories.. you see the flow was missing. And I need some more time to get awesome ideas to continue other fics. Don't worry. I'll be updating all my fics one by one very soon!

**. . .**

**Laal Paraanda**

**. . .**

**Chapter 7**

**Surprise Surprise!**

**. . .**

_**Contd. From prev. chap:**_

Ishita is still shocked. So Bhaalu is Kavin? How can this be possible! Why couldn't she identify her best friend!? why..

**Ishita: **"sir yeh sach mei aap hai?"

**Kavin: **"Of course!"

**Ishita: **"I mean Kavin sir.. aap bachpan mei… aise dekhte the?"

**Kavin: **"ek hi question ghumraa karke kitni baar poochhoge? Yes its me dear!"

She keeps mum and almost smiles in disbelief when Kavin laughs!

**Kavin: **"haha Ishita! Tumne meri baat pe yakkin karliya?"

**Ishita: **(baffled) "main.. main samjhi nahi sir.."

**Kavin: **"arey sab log jaante hai ki main kitna mazaak karleta hu. OK ab serious hota hu. Ishita.. yeh bolo yeh drawer kiski hai?"

**Ishita: **"umm.. Dushyant sir ki hai.."

**Kavin: **"correct yeh files kiske hai?"

**Ishita: **"Dushyant sir k hi hai.."

**Kavin: **"tho fir yeh photo…"

**Ishita: **"Dushyant sir ki…."

Her mouth forms an 'O' and realization dawns on her… **So Dusht-Danav-Daku aka Dushyant is her Bhaalu!** She should have known..

She gets a flash of walking with him under the umbrella… that familiar touch.. those payal she got from him… and she smiles real big.

This time she wants to confirm that Kavin isn't joking.

**Ishita: **"sir! Isska matlub yeh iss photo mei jo hai.."

**Kavin: **"woh Dushyant hi hai! haha mera best friend.. aur yeh dekho isske bagal mei jo baithi hai na woh hai usski bachpan ki dost hai. bestest friend! jisse Dushyant din-raat, subah-shaam, sote-jaagte, khaate-peete, har waqt yaad karta hai.."

(Happy tears fill her eyes. She smiles biting her lip)

**Ishita: **"yaad karte hai…?"

**Kavin: **"haan aur shayad pyar bhi karta hai duffer!"

**Ishita: ***shocked* "P-Pyar karta hai?"

**Kavin: **"Pata nahi Ishita. Mera dost na, kuch bolta nahi hai. haan aas-paas ki bakwaas batein karta hai. lekin aise dil k maamle khul k share nahi karta. But yeah mujhe lagta hai ki, woh uss dost se pyar karta hai. bas woh ek baar miljaaye Dushyant ko. Taras raha hai mera yaar ussk Billi se milne.."

**Ishita: **"Billi.."

Ishita smiles.. _this is incredible, unbelievable! The best feeling to know that the person you miss; misses you too!_

**Kavin: **"haan woh usey billi kehta tha- oops!" (smacks his head)

**Ishita: **"kya hua Kavin sir?"

**Kavin: **"yar meri tho buri aadat hai. koi baat mere dimaag mei fit nahi hota… yu bahar aajata hai. ab Dushyant k saamne kabhi mat bolna ki maine yeh sab tumse bol diya.. warna gussa hojayega mera yar!"

They both hear footsteps.. kavin quickly puts the photo inside & closes the drawer.

**Dushyant: **"Kya ho raha hai yaha?"

Its Dushyant! And he spots the key in Ishita's hand…

**Dushyant: **"yeh key tumhare paas.."

(Dushyant goes to snatch it)

**Ishita: **"…"

**Dushyant: **"kuch bolo Ishita…"

She just looks at him, her eyes still moist. She just gives him one of her best smiles_. Her best friend Bhaalu is now grown up into a dashing cop… her senior! Wow ! Just wow!_

**Dushyant: **"tumhe kaha na maine ki meri cheezon ko haat na lagaao… aur tum- tum ro rahi ho? Hey I dint mean to offend. Main- main sirf pooch raha tha.."

His voice changes to that of concern and she wants nothing but to hug him and cry… shed those happy tears she's holding_. But no not here! Not this way! What will she say… how will she explain? No words can describe what she's feeling!_

She laughs this time.

**Dushyant: **"kya hua?"

**Ishita: **"Kuch nahi sir.. " (wipes her tears)

**Dushyant: **"kya kuch nahi? Are you crying? Kavin tumne kuch kaha isey?"

**Ishita**: "nahi sir.."

(Dushu keeps looking at her with keen eyes and she finds herself at loss of words) *hayee maar-daalne-wala look*

**Ishita: **"Main abhi aayi.."

And she runs off towards entrance.. Dushyant reprimands Kavin

**Dushyant:** "kya kia tumne uss k saat?" (angry expression)

**Kavin: **"arey maine kya kia? Kuch nahi.." *mar gaye*

**Dushyant: **"uske saat flirt tho nahi kar rahe the tum?"

**Kavin: **"Arey Dushyant? Tu mujhpe shak kar raha hai.."

**Dushyant:** "haan.."

**Kavin:** "haan?"

**Dushyant: **"haan kyu ki mujhe pata hai ki tu har kisi ladki k saat flirt karta hai!"

**Kavin: **"god plz! Flirt nahi karta. Mazak karta hu.. kabhi kabhi do-chaar sweet baatein- ohh plz aise ghoorna mat Dushyant! Mujhe sach mei nahi pata ki Ishita ko kya hogaya achanak. Maine tho sirf masti ki thi.."

**Dushyant: **"masti! Main tumse kyu baat kar raha hu… bichari pata nahi kaha gayi… "

Dushyant goes after Ishita while Kavin is baffled.

**Kavin: **"woh bichari nahi hai! accha fasaa diya! Achanak usey ho kya gaya hai? "

**. . . / \ . . .**

**Outside…**

Dushyant doesn't find her anywhere and searches for her in the parking lot.

There in one corner.. Ishita is laughing like mad, swirling around and jumps up and down…

**Ishita:** "OH MY GOD! Bhaalu! Bhaalu milgaya! Thank you thank you thank you.. thank you so much Babaji I love you mmuuuaaahhhh! Hmmm… yeh kya Dusht-Danav ko Bhaalu banaadiya. Koi baat nahi, actually Dusht-Danav tho main aise hi kehti thi… sir tho… kitne sweet hai! sab ki kithni fikar karte hai.."

She laughs again before doing another happy dance... bhangra!

Dushyant who's a few feet away spots her and is baffled.

**Dushyant: **"Paagal ladki.. yaha main yu fikar kar raha tha ki isey kya hogaya! Aur yeh yaha bhangra kar rahi hai.."

She dances gracefully. Dushyant wonders if she's Punjaban, typical of Punjabi girls to dance when they are super happy… but she had been crying _right?_

Ishu twirls and freezes when she sees him…

Dushyant doesn't know what to do.. he takes few steps forward and clears his throat.

**Dushyant: **"I was wondering ki tum.. tum kaisi hogi.. I mean tum ro rahi thi tho socha…"

She smiles at this. _Aww how caring Bhaalu aka Dushyant is!_

**Ishita**: "I'm fine Bh- sir! Thank you"

He nods and begins to walk off…

**Dushyant:** "yeh naach-gaana hogaya tho upper aajana. Chota sa kaam hai ACP sir ne sab ko bulaaya hai.."

She nods and watches him leave.

**Ishita:** "ab main unse kya kahungi! Kaise kahungi ki main kaun hu! Kavin sir ne kaha ki Dushyant sir, I mean Bhaalu bhi mujhe bohot yaad karta hai.. bichare bhaalu! Thoda aur tadpaane dete hai. agli baar jab woh mujhe daatenge na, tab main usse bataaungi ki main kaun hu.. YESSS!"

She does another happy jig before dashing upstairs. A long day ends.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

SS- my sis! I'm so glad you loved this fic.. Love you!

Myself-MyfirstCrush- hehe! Dekha kavin was jus joking! I added it jus to keep some suspense! Nope yar I don't like triangle type love-stories! So yeah kavin is gone. Hope ya like this part! Love you!

Abhi-SRKian- definitely Kavin tho kavin hai, Dushyant jaisa chocolaty nhi ho sakta :P and Barbie doll.. sweet na. aww Love you yar!

Daya's Girl- hehe you guessed it ryt! Kavin is joking lol. Hope u liked this part! Thank you yar :D

Shilpa. Patte- thank you for all ur rvws dear! I'm glad you enjoy this fic.

Ansha- hope you liked this part! Thank you dear.

Adk, piyaa and all guests- huge thank u and love you all!

Shree- thank u. hope I updated on time! ;)

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**A/N:** hehe Kavin joked! It was supposed to be a joke guys.. but some of you got scared! But yea I dint want to scare you anymore! That's why I gave this short update.

Hehe! Uff! Finally Ishu knows who is Bhaalu! Ab agey kya hoga?

Liked this small suspense breaking updt? ;)

Plz do rvw! N lemme knw.


	8. Moments

**A/N: **An update! Finally! Hope ya guys like this too.

**. . .**

**Laal Paraanda**

**. . .**

**Chapter 8**

**. . .**

Ishita reaches home, a huge smile etched on her face. Her dad & mom notice this but they take it as her usual cheerful smile. After dinner, she's smiling while glancing out of her window…

**Preet**: (Ishita's sister) : 'wow dii.. full moon ko dekhna, yuhi muskuraana.. filmy hai but I know kuch tho baat hai. jaldi daso kii gal hai!"

**Ishu:** "kuch nahi shaitaan.."

**Preet**: "didii aapko bolna hi padega.."

**Ishu:** "tum guess karo.."

**Preet**: "umm srk ne tumhara tweet ka reply diya.."

**Ishu:** "nahi baba.."

**Preet**: "hmm aapk fav show mei hero jo hai woh margaya!"

**Ishu:** "kya.. woh kyu marega! Ussey villain ko maarna hai yar."

**Preet**: "accha tho aapko chutti mili?"

**Ishu:** "arey ussey bhi zyada khushi ki baat hai"

**Preet**: "dii main fail hogai.. aap hi bolo.."

**Ishu:** "preetho.. preetho kya dasuu.. kya boluu kya main! bhaalu…" (smiles)

**Preet**: "woh aapka jigraa dost jo bichad gaya; kya hua ussey?

**Ishu:** "woh milgaya.."

**Preet**: "oh.. KYAAAAA hayo rabba! dii kab? Kaise? kahaa..? kya kaha ussne.. ? kaisa dikhta hai? handsome hai kya? I love you boldiya kya aapne" (jumps like crazy)

**Ishu:** "isshh isshhh zara saans tho le yar paglii… woh sirf mujhe mila hai.. bus abhi baat nahi hui.."

**Preet**: "kya matlub Di.. woh mila aur aap chup bait gayi? Aapko keh denaa chahiye I love you!"

**Ishu:** "chupkar kuch bhi bolti hai.. koi pyar-vyar nahi karti uske naal."

**Preet**: " Accha-" (teasing)

**Ishu:** "haan.." (looks down)

**Preet**: "offo Dii! fir woh kya tha? Kyu ithne saalon se dhoondh rahi thi unhe.. kyu taras rahi thi unse milne, kyu dua kar rahi thi ki woh miljaye aapko? Aur ek minute di.. aur bhi bohot dost honge na aapke. Tho kyu aap 24 x 7 bhaalu k chakkar mei kyu padi rehti hai…"

**Ishu:** "kyu ki woh mera accha dost hai! sab se khaas aur tu- tu chupkar. bachhi hai. tho bacchii banke raho samjhi!" (warning)

**Preet**: "aww naraz mat hona di.. waise mujhe yeh jaanna hai ki woh ab kaisa dikhta hai, kya kar raha hai! koi photo hai aap k paas?"

**Ishu:** "arey… nahi photo.. umm.." (frowns)

**Preet**: "kya Di.. ithne saal baad aapko bhaalu mila aur aapko nahi lagaa ki uss k pic click karna chahiye huh?"

**Ishu:** "arey yar woh- "

**Preet**: "ab yeh bataayiye ki aapne unn se baat ki kyu nahi.."

**Ishu:** "kyu ki woh mere senior hai!"

**Preet**: "KYA? CID mei.."

**Ishu:** "haan…"

**Preet**: "OMG.. kahi yeh woh- woh cool dude tho nahi!"

**Ishu:** "cool dude?"

**Preet**: "arey kya naam hai unka- kapin!"

**Ishu:** "haha Kavin sir? Nahi. Waise chutki tum na.. bohot badi-badi batein kar rahi hai huh-"

**Preet**: "bataao bhai.. tension tho door karaao.." (puppy eyes)

**Ishu:** "aur kaun woh Dusht-danav hi hai… mera bachpan ka dost Bhaalu!"

**Preet**: "kya! Sach mei?" (shocked)

**Ishu:** "haan yar.."

**Preet**: "Di yeh dust-danav! Sadoo hai kya?"

**Ishu:** "nahi re. main tho aise hi bulaati thi. Unko kaam k alaawa kuch soojta hi nahi. Aur har waqt mujhse kaam k bare mei baat karte the.. tho aise hi unko woh naam dediyaa.." (smiles)

**Preet**: "ohh…"

**Ishu:** "sach kahuu tho- woh bohot hi sweet aur awesome hai.. pehle se hi lagata ki kuch tho hai raabta.. aur aaj wohi sach hua.."

Preet suddenly squeals n hugs her Di.

**Preet**: "Congrats Di! Aapko aapka bhaalu mil hi gaya! Wow Di ab aapko unka pic click karna hi padega… aur aap kab unse keh rahi hai ki aap hi unke dost hai..

**Ishu:** " hmm photo tho thik hai. lekin sach bataana… abhi kya jaldi hai. Uss k liye bohot time hai sweety.. thoda pareshaan hone dete hai Bhaalu ko"

**Preet**: "Di aap na mujhse bhi badi shaitaan ho!"

**Ishu:** "woh tho hai.. hu tho tumhari badi behen na?"

**Preet**: "Dii aap shaitaan bhi ho aur duniya ki best Didi.."

**Ishu:** "Aww love you Preetz"

**Preet**: "love you too Di.. Di woh pic dikhaana kal huh. Don't forget…"

**Ishu:** "OK sure! Ab chal so jaate hai.."

**Preet**: "haan OK Di good night!"

**Ishu:** "Good night sweety…"

Both hug n they go to sleep.

**. . / \ . . .**

**Bureau same night, 1AM-**

There in bureau Dushyant is doing overtime duty…

He completes a file (he has successfully finished naming the criminals who had gone underground and whose records had been deleted from police records)

**Dushyant: **"aur isee k saat ek task khatm… I cant believe ki yeh saare log zinda hai. aur unhe spot kia gaya hai.."

**Kavin: **"sach mei Dushyant inki waje se crime rate badh raha hai.. aur police ko lag raha tha ithne din se, ki yeh margaye…"

**Dushyant: **"I hope ACP sir ko humare kaam se koi shikaayat na ho…"

**Kavin: **"hogi bhi nahi dost! Lekin Ab tho ek break banta hai… main chala coffee peene."

**Dushyant: **"coffee ithni raat ko kaha milega yar?"

**Kavin: **"chai se kaam chalaalenge bhai."

**Dushyant: **"hmm.."

**Kavin: **"tu yahi ruko. Main tereliye bhi lekar aata hu…"

**Dushyant: **"aw but no thanks yar.."

**Kavin: **"Duffer! I knw tu bhi thak gaya hai. aur yeh koi ehsaan nahi hai tere uuper…"

And Kavin walks off to get tea as Cafeteria was closed long ago…

And so Dushyant sits in his chair… takes a breath, trying to relax… then opens his drawer and picks up his favourite photo from childhood.

**Dushyant: **"hey Billi.. kaisi ho? I know tum sogayi hogi.. nahi? Kitni khushi ho rahi hai mujhe yeh jaanke ki tum kahi so rahi ho, ki tum zinda ho.. (smiles) sach mei yar; jab woh officer ne uss din bataaya ki tum… ek pal k liye tho meri duniya ujhad gayi.. ek pal nahi actually ek hafta yes! Fir pata chala ki tu thik-thak hai. tab jaake chain milaa khaleje ko.. *sigh*"

**Dushyant: **"ab yeh mat sochna ki ithni raat ko fursat mili tumhe yaad karne. Jinhe bhoolte nahi na, unhe yaad karne ki kya zarurat…"

**Dushyant: **"Aaj overtime karna pad raha hai.. CID ki duty hi aisi hai. overtime- mujhe aur Kavin ko bhi. Kavin.. mera bestie! Paagal hai woh! Aur ussey lagta hai ki main tumse pyar karta hu. Tabhi tho yeh tasweer rakha hai iss drawer mei… honestly! Usey kya pata ki humari dosti kitni gehri hai. aur tu mere liye kitni special hai. but.. seriously pyar! Tujhe pata hai na, mujhe pyar-vyar k bare mei kuch bhi nahi pata… ab aur kya kehnaa.. tu bas jaldi se milo yarrr! Jaldi se! Ahh ok Kavin aaraha hoga. Woh aagaya tho mujhe fir se tease karega. So good night!"

And he places the photo inside just as Kavin comes. They share tea and get back to work.

**. . / . . . \ . .**

**Next day- 8 AM**

Ishita reaches bureau early. The smile on her lips only widening with her lips…

The scene inside makes her smile, turn into a grin…

Across the room she sees someone fast asleep sitting in a chair..

Dushyant! Isn't he adorable… with some of his hair falling onto his forehead, sleeping while hugging the file, looking like an innocent kid hugging his teddy?

**Ishu:** "Dush-Danav-Daku so raha hai…" (smiles big)

**Ishu:** "ithni jaldi bureau aagaya. Koi aur bhi tho nahi hai yaha! Lagta hai.. yahi sogaya. Mera Bhaalu.."

She goes near to him.. she reluctantly brushes some hair away from his face… carefully so that she doesn't wake him up!

**Ishu:** "Oye yar Bhaalu! Tum yaha mere saamne the! Aur maine kaha-kaha nahi dhuunda tujhe! isey kehte hai kismet connection? Ya fir woh proverb jo hindi mei hai.. bagal mei chora.. aur sheher mei dhidhora!" (laughs in a low voice)

**Ishu:** "so hmm… bade hogaye ho yar! Kisi hero se kum nahi dikhte ho! Aur yeh baal aise chehre pe aagaye tho aur cute lag rahe ho…"

She adores seeing her best friend from up close. For the first time she's staring at him from such a small distance, bending over his chair a little… she refrains herself from pulling his cheeks and clicks a photo.

**Ishu:** (murmurs adoring his pic) "tum ithne cute aur sweet ho! pata nahi ab Bhaalu keh k kaise bulaangi tujhe!"

She says it a bit aloud and he stirs… she backs off as he wakes up with a jerk…

Ishu smiles…

**Ishu:** "ab dekho bhaalu ki main tumhe kaise pareshaan karti hu. Ab ithne saal baad mile tho masti tho banta hai boss!" (smiles)

He smears his eyes..

**Dushyant: **"hmm Ishita? Tum yaha… itni jaldi subah hogayi.."

**Ishu:** "Good morning sleepy-head!" (smiles)

**Dushyant: **"sleepy-head? Tumne mujhe sleepy head kaha.." (shocked)

**Ishu:** "haw! Kya sir! Koi apne senior se aise baat karte hai kya? Maine tho kaha good morning sir! Wake up! And thik se suniye.."

**Dushyant: **"right oh-"

He gets up wondering where Kavin is… and goes to look out for him.

Ishita laughs at the joke that she played. This is just beginning..

**Kavin**: arey Ishita.. itni jaldi aagayi?  
**Ishu:** good morning sir.. woh bas aise hi aagayi main. Aap yaha-

**Kavin-** overtime! Yeh mera dost kahaa gaya…

**Ishu-** aapko dhunndhne gaye honge shayad..

**Kavin-** mera yar bhi na baccha hai bilkul! Idher-udher ghoomta rehta hai..

**Ishu-** umm sir.. tho kya unko unki dost mili?

**Kavin**: kaun billi? Arey woh kahaa hai kisko pata! But ek baat tho pata chal gaya ki woh zinda hai..

**Ishu-** zinda hai mutlab.. (confused)

**Kavin:** kisi ne bataaya ki billi aur unke family sab Punjab mei maare gaye.. tho bas rota bait gaya baarish mei mera yaar..

**Ishu-** rothe bait gaye.. uss din.. baarish mei..

**Kavin**: haan! Aur Punjab gaye tho maine hi pata lagaaya ki Billi ki family actually zinda hai. kahi underground chale gaye woh log…

Ishu grimaces, she remembers that attack on their car.. how they survived and how they fled from Punjab..

But Dushyant.. bhaalu was crying that day.. becoz of that news!? How sweet… she smiles as she remembers his upset face and because of the fact that she could cheer him up that day.

Kavin goes on.

**Kavin:** fir pata hai.. ussne kya kia.. khushi se paagal hoke gale lag gaya.. baccha hai na Ishita! Bilkul baccha hai Dushyant!

Ishu laughs while Dushyant enters scolding Kavin…

**Dushyant:** sabse badaa bachha tho tu hai… kuch bhi bolte ho yar.. chal.. ab thoda fresh hoke aate hai. Ishita.. take care of the files..

**Ishu-** (smiles) yes sir!

And she watches them leave with a smile.

**Ishu (self-talk) -** sach mei Bhalu kitna sweet hai. Haha.. iss ruka-chupi khel mei bohot mazaa aaraha hai…

She shakes her head and tries to focus on work.

**/ . . . /**

**One hour later-**

The whole cid team is busily working on a new case. Ishu is with Dushyant in the garden while Sachin & others are scanning each and every corner of some house. Dushu is examining the garden for clues when she notices he's wearing sky colour shirt and those goggles…

**Ishu:** "Blue shirt, Goggles.. Dashing lag rahe hai…"

He suddenly turns to stare at her and she bites her lip.

**Dushyant: **"kya kaha.."

**Ishu:** "maine kuch kaha? Nahi tho…"

**Dushyant: **(folds his arms and stares) "Blue shirt, Goggles.. dashing huh?"

_Oops! Bhaalu kaheeka! Sunn liya sab kuch…_

**Ishu:** (nervous smile) "kya! Aapko kya lagta hai.. aap shahrukh khan hai jo main aap pe fidaa hojaungi…"

**Dushyant: **"what?"

**Ishu:** "Maine kuch nahi kaha yeh sab- yeh sab… aapko shayad lagta hoga ki aap se handsome koi hai nahi, tabhi tho aisa sunayi diya.."

He blinks... how could he hear something which she didn't say? They have a case to solve!

**Dushyant: **"Ishita… please mujhe disturb mat karna. Look for clues.."

With that he resumes his work and moves along to look for clues.

Ishu is standing with a smile on her face…

**Ishu:** (low-voice) "that's it! _Ishita.. please mujhe disturb mat karna.._ how sweet! Isey kabhi gussa nahi aata hai kya? Bachpan mei bohot aata tha. Dekhti hu kab tak nahi karega gussa. Hmm gussa tho tumhe karna hi padega Bhaalu, warna main bataaungi nahi ki main kaun hu.."

**. . / \ . .**

**Few minutes later, bureau-**

They find a laptop that is locked. No expert is available to unlock so Ishu volunteers as she is a former computer engineer.

**Acp sir**- jaldi karo Ishita, puri jaan lagaadena usspe..

She works on it but it's a tough task. Dushyant comes to check on her…

**Dushyant: **Kaam hogaya?

**Ishu:** Nahi sir. Bas ho raha hai…

**Dushyant: **Hmm. Aaj kuch bhi karo. Tum isey unlock karogi. Uss k baad hi ghar jaaogi..

**Ishu:** Ok Dushyant sir..

And she resumes her work. 2hrs later-

**Dushyant: **"kaafi samay se kaam kar rahi ho. iss kaam mei Pankaj bhi haat bataayega.. lunch time hogaya kuch khaalena.."

**Ishu:** "yes sir"

**Dushyant: **"jaldi wapis aana.. wahi gappe mat shuru karna.."

**Ishu:** "yes sir.."

**Dushyant: **"good"

**Ishu:** "aur Dushyant sir.."

**Dushyant: **"hmm"

**Ishu:** "thanks for giving this much needed break!"

She walks off giving him a smile. He's shocked.

**Dushyant: **"isey kya hogaya hai. ithni jaldi raazi ho rahi hai. aur Dushyant sir… dust-danav nahi wow!"

Smiling a little he resumes his work.

**. . . / \ . . .**

**That evening-** the team is in a jungle close to Mumbai. The team splits up in pairs. _Dushyant & Ishita are together. Kismat connection again!_

He runs as fast as he could; following some clues. And she rues…

**Ishu:** "rukiye sir! Maine koi Olympic medal nahi jeeta hai running mei… oh- g-god!"

She pants and he pauses to look at her. They wait for a minute before resuming their run.

There's a stream to cross this time..

**Dushyant: **Damn it! Paani tezi se neeche ki taraf jaaraha hai…

He curses their luck. Its impossible to trace further, the traces of charcoal leading them end there.

**Dushyant: **"shayad koi hume ghumraa karne ki koshish kar raha hai.. ACP sir aur baaki sab se milna hoga chalo.."

He begins to cross the stream while she stands there eyeing the stream..

**Dushyant: **"Kya hua? Wohi khadi rahogi kya?"

**Ishu:** "Aap ko kya lagta hai. jo aap kar sakte hai. woh sab main kar sakti hu? Yeh main akele cross nahi kar sakti-"

**Dushyant: **"Ishita.. aise- aise kaise chalega… lets get going. Sab humare wait kar rahe honge aur-"

**Ishu:** "Thik hai. main iss nadii mei beh jaaun tho bhi aapko kya.. aap jayiye!"

He comes back to give her company…

**Ishu:** " zara Haat dijiye na sir!"

**Dushyant: **"Haat?"  
**Ishu:** "haan… haat hi tho hai, jaan dene ko keh rahi hu kya"

**Dushyant: **"Umm.".

He reluctantly offers his hand… she holds his hand and they start crossing the stream. Ishu is smiling internally while Dushyant is just confused.

**Ishu:** Ahh sir. Yeh tho sach mei tez hai… hum beh tho nahi jayenge.

**Dushyant: **No relax Ishita. Main hu na.. tumhe kuch nahi hoga…

She smiles… he has always been her support.

**Ishu: (self-talk)** Bachpan mei school mei, playground mei, har jagah tum hi mere sahaare the. Aur ab tum mujhe fir se milgaye… ahh- I think main khushi se paagal hojaungi!"

**Ishu:** (self-talk) "mera tho bohot mann kar raha hai ki tumhe sach bataadoon! Lekin nahi.. iss feeling ka thoda aur maze lete hai! its great feeling jab aapko sab kuch pata ho. Aur saamne waale ko kuch nahi.." (smiles)

**Dushyant: **"Muskuraana hogaya tho chalo stream k beecho-beech hai hum!" (gives her a look)

He seems irritated while she enjoys this.

Kavin reaches there with Divya.

**Kavin: **"arey tum log abhi tak yahi ho.. waha sab pareshaan ho rahe the.."

**Dushyant: **"haan yar woh thodi der hogayi.. but we are fine..'

Kavin's sharp eyes quickly notice they're holding hands.

**Kavin: **"yeh- yeh kya haat kyu pakad k rakha hai Ishita ka.."

**Dushyant: **"uh- woh.. hum- hum cross kar rahe the.." (lets go of her hand)

Kavin grins but doesn't press the matter while Ishu enjoys his discomfort.

Kavin, Dushyant, Divya, Ishu walk along…

They need to cross another stream… its not that deep this time. Ishu is still hesitating.. Kavin, Divya are ahead. Dushyant comes back to grab her hand..

**Dushyant: **"Don't tell me iss baar bhi dar lag raha hai… hurry up!"

He begins to walk fast tagging her along, taking quick steps across the stream.

**Dushyant: **"baar-baar haat pakadna pad raha hai.."

She smiles as she hears him mumbling something under his breath. She adores him and that's when her wicked brain works-

Ishita places her foot on a slippery rock, loses her footing. She shrieks and falls into the stream pulling him along.. she laughs as she eyes Dushyant who's lying beside her in a pool of water. Kavin, Divya burst out laughing seeing this.

**Dushyant: **"gosh! Kya tha woh-"

**Ishu:** "sorry sir! I slipped.."

**Dushyant: **"kya sorry! Eee- geela kardiya tumne mere kapdon ko!"

**Ishu:** "tho mere kya dry hai?"

He looks at her and sees that she's drenched fully. She thinks he'd be mad at her… But no, he's gotto be sweet!

**Dushyant: **"woh tho shukar hai ki zyada deep nahi tha. Aur paani ka dhaar kum hai.. warna beh jaate hum.. chalo jaldi ACP sir wait kar rahe hai.."

He takes hold of her hand again and they walk hand-in-hand. She smiles noting that its him who held her hand now!

The journey just began…

**. . . . . . . . . . . **

_**Next chapter-**_

_Dushyant comes to Ishu's help again__**. Some more cutee moments...**_

_Later He gets a phone call._

"_Hello.. Haan ji! Sasriyakaal boliye!"_

"_Puttar ji.. Woh Dalbir se meri baat hui. Woh log Mumbai mei hai.. aur bitiya har raviwaar gurudwara mei khaana baantne aatii hai bacchon mei waha jaake milegi aapki dost.."_

"_Kya? Gurudwara! I mean Billi ki family.. Mumbai mei.. Aur shanti nagar ka Gurudwara?"_

"_ji haan puttar.."_

_An excited Dushyant reaches there… Ishita too reaches the same place. Will Dushu find out truth?_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

AS-DS : haha pleasure is mine! Love you yar mmuuaah XD

AbhSrk-ian : ithne pyare review.. kya kahu main! Love ya too yar :*

Myself-MyFirstCrush- Hey yaraa thank you soo muchhh! Hope ya like this part, love you!

SS- my sis… love you dear! Glad u enjoyed ;)

Daya's Girl- thank you so much yar. Glad u liked :D

Shilpa Patte- Glad u liked dear thanks :)

Ansha- hope you liked this part as well. Thanks :D

Shree- thanks so much for loving this fic :D

Adk, guests, everyone: thank you so much!

_All your reviews mean so much and they encourage me to write more. __**Love you all!**_

_So hmm.. __**lastly.. don't forget to review! Have a lovely time :D**_


	9. More Moments

_**A/N:**__ Heyaa an update! This is for my friend Khushali. Khushi iss week mei hi mila update Friday ko. Hope ya like ;)_

_This is also for my sweety sis SS, ummeed hai ussko bhi pasand aajaye. Love ya my sis. Gosh OK.. sab k liye hai yeh update. Ab mayuus mat hona :P_

_**And now on I'll be updating my other fics quickly so LP ka pace slow hojayega… :D :P**_

_So hmm.. enjoy! Hope it's not as boring as I think it is…_

**. . .**

**Laal Paraanda**

**. . .**

**Chapter -9**

**. . .**

_Warning: Long & a bit boring Chapter_

**. . .**

**That night..**

Shreya visits Purvi. They discuss about this secret admirer thing-

**Shreya-** "Wow yar! Kya baat hai Barbie Doll gift kardiya.."

**Purvi-** "Haan yar yeh dekho yeh chitti bhi hai andar.. Ussey pata hai ki yeh mere first birthday pe mere dad ne aise hi gift diya. Aur mujhe dolls ab bhi pasand hai.."

**Shreya-** "Wow! Kaise!"

**Purvi-** "Wohi tho. And I want to know ki yeh kissne bheja.."

**Shreya-** "Seriously curiosity tho hogi…"

**Purvi-** "Hmm mujhe aisa kyu lagta hai ki yeh jo koi bhi hai.. mere aaspaas hi hai! jaise woh meri har harqat pe nazar rakha hua hai aur mujhe pata bhi nahi…"

There outside… someone jumps off the high wall in to the house. The person stealthily walks towards the entrance and gets a glimpse of the girls through the huge glass window. He sees one of the girls is holding a doll and is narrating some story excitedly. Smiling a little, he proceeds to complete the task at hand-

***Tring Tring***

Purvi answers the door but finds none.

**Purvi-** "yaha tho koi nahi hai… main door bhi tho locked hai… aur- yeh kya hai?"

She accidentally hits a package placed on the doorstep with her foot. Bending a little she picks it up…

Again it's a gift pack but there is no label- anything…

She goes inside and opens it in front of Shreya…

In there is another beautiful gift- a heart shaped silver stone-studded pendant. Shreya snatches the gift and squeals adoring it... Purvi is smiling real big reading the note addressed to her-

_**Dear Purvi Ji…**_

_Yes I know your name. Hmm I didn't plan on sending you second gift, believe me! Ithne paise kahaa milte imaandari se sarkaari naukri karne waalon ko. But seriously aapki woh smile… gift milne ki khushi… aap k chehre pe fir se dekhna tha. Ummeed hai aap ko yeh gift pasand aaye… Keep smiling. Aap ki smile bohot pyaari hai-_

_**-Secret Admirer, R.**_

She chuckles and grins at this. The person who's hiding behind a vase outside watches this through the glass window again and smiles... Purvi- that smile of hers is infectious. All he wanted to was to stand there and admire her beautiful smile-

**That person:** (self-talk) "Rajat! Ho kya gaya hai tujhe? Ussne book gift kia. Uss k badle mei tumne gift dediyaa.. aur aise teenager ki tarah stupidly smile kar raha hai.. God!"

And he escapes from the spot in the same way as he has come.

**Shreya-** "Wow yar! Ussne tumhari smile ki tareef ki! How sweet na.."

**Purvi-** "Hmm ussne dekha mujhe smile karte hue… I mean wo aas-paas hai. hai na?'

**Shreya-** "Haan lagta tho yahi hai…"

**Purvi-** "Hmm you will help me? To find out this person?'

**Shreya-** "Ya sure.. why not!'

**. . . / \ . . .**

**same night, Ishu's place**

Preet is seen chasing Ishu in her room..

**Preet**: "Dii.. ruko.. dikhaao mujhe!"

**Ishu:** "Nahi zara pakad k dikhaao"

**Preet**: "Ugh! Tum CID wale ithne tez kyu bhaagte ho?"

**Ishu:** "Haha humare sir tho issey bhi tez bhaagte hai.. chalo sis pakdo mujhe!"

The chase continues… Preet collapses on her bed..

**Preet**: "Dii mujhe pic dikhaao warna.."

**Ishu:** "Warna?"

**Preet**: "Warna main uss Dusht-Danav ko bataadungi ki aap hi Billi ho-"

Ishu frowns at this.

**Ishu:** "Accha didi ko black mail karogi?"

**Preet**: "White-yellow sab mail karungi.."

Ishu laughs but doesn't show the pic.

**Preet**: "Di plz dikhao na.. plz plz.. acchi di ho naa aap!"

**Ishu:** "Aise poochna hai.. samjhi? Badi aayi blackmail karne waali-"

Finally Ishu shows her the pic..

**Ishu:** "Cute naa.."

**Preet**: "Wow Di.. He's so handsome.. I mean Kavin sir ko dekha maine! Bas isey nahi dekha.. OMG he's so adorable. Yeh kya so raha hai. aww kitne handsome lag rahe hai! Di jab woh jaagte hai tho aur kitne lagte honge! nahi? jab woh jaage hue hai, aap ek aur pic click karo. I wanna see. Aur yeh photo- Hayo Rabba! Eee woh baal aise chehre pe agate tho looking so so cute! and woh innocent look.. and usska woh sky colour shirt aur woh ankhei-"

Ishu snatches her mobile

**Ishu:** "Bas bas! nazar lag jayegi mere bhaalu ko.."

**Preet**: "Ohhhh Diiiii abhi se possessive huh? Arey main casually jija ji ki tareef kar rahi hu. Main thodi na jaake dorey daalungi-"

Ishu blushes a little. Wait why is she even blushing? She immediately chides Preet.

**Ishu:** "Preet bohot hua huh. Jaake so jaao. Kal exam hai na.. padaai hogai?"

**Preet**: " OK jaati hu Diii.. byee good nyt…"

**Ishu:** "Good nyt.."

**Preet**: "Waise Di.. "

**Ishu:** "Hmm"

**Preet**: "Neend. Mei… jija ji ki photo bohot staayegi.."

**Ishu:** "Teri tho-"

*Throws a pillow*

And preet runs off laughing while singing the song…

**Preet**: _"Haan tujhe pyaar hua pyaar hua allah miya…"_

Ishu smiles at this but then shakes it off…

**Ishu:** "Preeto bhi na paagal hai. aur mujhe v paagal banaadegi… case solve nhi hua. Subah jaldi jaagna hai. so jaa Ishu…"

And she goes to bed.

**. . . / \ . . . **

**Next day, bureau, 9AM-**

Dushyant is talking to kavin while Ishu tries to click his pic.

He notices this and marches over to where she's sitting.

**Dushyant-** "ishita.. kya kar rahi ho? Maine tumhe list update karne ko kaha na.. woh karo.."

**Ishu:** "yes sir.."

She pretends to check her phone for the names and finally clicks his photo… the photo she clicked has him in a deep thinking mode. That intense look in his eyes-

**Dushyant-** "Ishita.. update soon! Saare police stations ko list pohoch jaani chahiye.."

**Ishu:** "ah- yes sir!" (quickly hides mobile)

The matter closes there.

**. . . / \ . . .**

**Two hours later-**

The team is in a busy market place. Dushyant, Kavin, Ishita, Rajat, Nikhil are interrogating a vegetable vendor… Its then that all of a sudden firing starts. The officers rush to hide in different spots and open fire. (you guys need to imagine the scene friends)

Few kids are trapped in between along the street as rest of the crowd disperses. The goons continue to fire while the officers spot the kids and think of ways to rescue them.

The officers then one by one begin to come out of their hiding spot and move towards the place where the kids are present.

Kavin manages to grab one of the kids who are now shouting for help. Nikhil, Rajat, Dushyant too begins to run after taking hold of one of the kids.

Ishita is also seen running while holding a little girl's hand. The girl slips and Ishu squats to help her. That's when one of the goons tries to shoot Ishu.

**Kavin-** "Ishita Watch OUT!"

Kavin's shriek goes unheard as Ishu is tending to the little girl asking her to move.

The goon is presses the trigger. The bullet is speeding its way towards Ishu and the kid. (hehe Filmy I know) the all of a sudden faster than bullet Dushyant dashes towards them knocking them off and thus saving them. (aww so sweet!)

**Dushyant-** khud ka khayal nahi rakh sati tum…

**Ishita-** sorry sir! Woh main- bacchii se baat kar rahi thi

**Dushyant-** Alert nahi reh sakti? Na jaane kissne liya tumhe CID mei-

**Ishu-** (feels bad) sorry sir… main aap jitni efficient tho nahi but I'm learning sir. Aagey se dhyan rakhungi.. (looks away)

**Dushyant-** (feels bad as well) nahi. I'm sorry. mera matlub woh nahi tha. Main bhi ithna efficient officer nahi hu. I think sabhi officers ko seekhne k liye bohot kuch hota hai humesha..

She stares at him. _How humble he is!_

**Dushyant-** I was only saying ki- be careful. Kaanun ka tho khayal rakhte hi hai. Khud ka khayal bhi tho rakhna chahiye hume? hai na..

Ishu just nods n smiles.

**Ishu-** thank you sir..

**Dushyant**- so umm tum thik ho?

**Ishu-** yes sir!

**Dushyant-** Lets go!

She notices that they are sitting in the middle of the street, talking about things. they get up n move.

The firing stops. Rajat manages to catch one of the goon while rest escape.

The little girl begins to cry.

**Ishu-** Ohh aap rona mat huh. Main hu naa.. yeh dekhiye chocolate khaaogi huh? Paani pioge?

The officers make the kids sit in their vehicle.

**Pankaj-** Main abhi tum sab k liye chocolates khareed k laata hu OK? Aap sab brave bacche hai. sab thik hojayega huh-

**Ishu-** chocolates mere paas hai Pankaj. Yeh dekho.. lo sab log lelo..

She brings out few candies and chocolates from her pocket.

**Pankaj-** Arey wah Ishita. Chocolates pocket mei leke ghoomti ho huh?

Ishu laughs.

**Ishu-** yes. Because I love chocolates. Jab bhi mujhe tension hoti hai na main ek khaaleti hu..

Dushyant sees this and shakes his head.

**Dushyant-** bachhi hai yeh bilkul..

The officers drop off the kids n all is well.

**. . / \ . . . **

**Few hours later- In a Huge Mansion**

IshYant (nice Jodi name huh :P ) are in a huge mansion together with other officers. Dushyant, Nikhil are searching one of the rooms when Ishu finds something under her shoe-

**Ishita-** "sir!"

**Dushyant-** "Haan Ishita!"

**Ishita-** "Sir I think yaha mere pair k neeche kuch hai.. secret darwaaza jaisa.."

**Dushyant-** "what-"

**Ishita-** "yes- OH sir peeche hojayiye.. AHHHHHHHHHH-"

*Bang* *Thud*

**Dushyant-** "ISHITAAA.. Ishita! Oh Rab ji.. Ishitaa.. are you fine Ishitaa.."

( Ishu pushes Dushyant who came closer to her away as she sensed the floor/secret door beneath her foot is collapsing. The door beneath was able to bear her weight but as Dushyant came close and stood beside her, it started to break. So Ishu pushes him away falling into the empty space beneath.. )

**Ishita-** "Yes sir.. I'm OK.. Just- ahh- zor se lagaa- outch!"

**Dushyant-** "Nikhil Rassi Leke aao"

So Nikhil brings a rope. Dushyant fastens one end to one of nearby pillar and climbs down into the hole..

**Dushyant-** "Ishita.. Are you OK? zyada chot tho nahi aayi na?"

She smiles at his concern.

**Ishita-** "Yes Sir. Main thik hu.. bus yeh haat.."

**Dushyant-** "kya hua haat ko- Dikhaao-"

**Ishita-** "No sir! Ahh dard horaa hai. fracture hogaya hoga shayad.."

**Dushyant-** "Koi fracture nahi hua hai.. zor se laga. that's it…"

**Ishita-** "nahi sir.. outch! Its so very painful! Haddi tootgayi sir! Oh god mujhe hospital jaana padega. And I don't like injection-"

**Dushyant-** "shh! Dard tho hoga hi. Chup hojaao tum. Lemme check-"

**Ishita-** "AHHH sir BOHOT dard ho rahaa hai.."

**Dushyant-** "ithni sensitive ho toh CID ki naukri kyu karti ho huh?"

**Ishita-** "Ahh- sir.. main.. k-koshish kar rahi hu tough banne ki. Roz main karate practise karti h-hu pata hai?"

He smiles a bit at this.

**Dushyant-** "Karaate aati hai? hmm Good.. now move your hand-"

**Ishita-** "What NO!"

He grabs her hand and gently massages it ignoring her rant. Holding her wrist he moves her hand two and fro (based on physio exercises I had to do. They are damn painful gosh)

**Dushyant-** "back and forth there-"

After few movements the pain lessens.

**Dushyant-** "Chalo now form a fist! Punch maaro come on! Arey mujhe mat maarna- OK?"

She obeys his instructions and forms a fist, throws a punch in mid-air.

**Dushyant-** "there OK now?"

She smiles. _How sweet he is!_

**Ishita- (low voice)** "I think iss sweetness ko dekh k mujhe diabetes hojayegi.."

**Dushyant-** "Kya?"

**Ishita-** "I said thank you sir.."

**Dushyant-** "You're welcome... hmm tho yeh hai woh khufia kamraa. Main abhi ACP sir ko inform karta hu…"

ACP sir and others reach the spot they find some vital clues and the moment ends there.

**. . . / \ . . . **

**Next Day-**

**Acp sir- **"Dushyant tum uss Raqesh k ghar jaao. jaao aur usspe nazar rakho… dhyan rahein Raqesh ko pata nahi chalna chahiye ki tum log waha ho. Pankaj tum laptop unlock karne ki koshish karo. Ishita tum bhi Dushyant k saat jaao. Hum tab tak baaki logon ka kaam tamaam karte hai…"

Ishu smiles listening to ACP sir's order...

**(Ishu self-talk)** "aaj main fir se lucky hu. Baar-baar bhaalu k saat kaam karne k mauke mil rahe hai…"

And so they are hiding in the room where security personnel in the apartment stay.

**Dushyant-** "yaha se nazar rakh sakte hai hum.."

He pulls out his binoculars and begins to keep an eye. Our nautanki Raani aka Ishu forms a wicked plan.

**Ishita-** (self-talk) "Ab dekho main tumhe kaise pareshaan karungi. Kaise gussa dilaaungi tumhe…"

Dushyant is still busily scanning the surroundings with his binoculars.

**Ishita-** "sir yeh apartment kitni acchi hai na…"

Dushyant turns around giving her a look like this.. o_O

**Dushyant-** "What?"

**Ishita-** "I mean kitni shanti hai yaha. Aur bacche kaise khel ka mazaa le rahe hai waha..?"

**Dushyant-** "tho? Hume kya? Ek kaam karo. Raqesh k office mei call karo aur pata lagaao woh waha hai kya."

**Ishita-** "Umm OK yes sir.."

Ishu sighs and Dushyant resumes looking through his binos.

**Ishita-** (self-talk) "Hmph. No way. Issey kabhi gussa nahi aayega… but main v haar nahi maanungi."

She tries calling Raqesh. Dushyant has his back towards her, keeping an eye through the window. So Ishu is enjoying doing nautanki from behind.

**Ishita-** "Sir signal nhi mil raha hai…"

**Dushyant-** "Kya dobara try karo.."

**Ishita-** "sir mere mobile mei balance nhi hai…" :P

She grins as she hears Dushyant taking a deep breath. He turns around n Ishu makes a serious face.

**Ishita-** (low-voice) "Ab tho yeh zarur gussa karega.."

**Dushyant-** "yeh lo. Mere mobile se try karo… aur apna mobile recharge karlena. Warna main recharge karaa sakta hu. Kavin ka bhi bill main hi bharta hu waise bhi…"

Ishu quietly takes the mobile he gives. Her eyes widen to double their size and are not willing to return to normal…

**Ishita- **(self-talk) "Haye Rabbaa.. Kitnaaa sweet hai Yeh? Mera mobile recharge karaayega? Wow.. Ishuuu chal! thoda kaam v karle. masti baad mei.."

She calls up Raqesh's office.

**Ishita-** "Sir sach mei signal nahi mil rahaa.."

**Dushyant-** "sach mei-"

**Ishita-** "I mean aap k mobile mei bhi signal nhi hai…"

**Dushyant-** "try and try.."

**Ishita-** "OK sir.."

She finally manages to get the info that Raqesh is still in some conference,

**Dushyant-** "Great! Woh waha conference mei hai… aur hum yaha kya karein? Uske ghar ki talaashi lete hai.."

Dushyant takes permission from ACP sir n they move out of their hiding place.

**Dushyant-** "tum uss taraf se jaao. Ho sakta hai raqesh ka koi aadmi chup k baitha ho kahi. Kuch hua tho awaaz dedena. "

**Ishita-** "yes sir.."

So Ishu goes left. Dushu goes right… both holding out their guns. Two minutes pass…

And suddenly-

**Ishita-** "SIRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR MUJHE BACHAAALIJIYE SIR.."

Dushyant comes running to where Ishu is..

**Dushyant-** "Kya hua? Kaun hai yaha.. Tum- tum thik hona?"

She is laughing hard. She composes herself while Dushyant looks on confused-

**Ishita-** "sir! W-woh main aise hi! Check kar rahi thi ki meri awaaz aap tak pohoch paati hai ya nahi. Aur agar main musibat mei hu tho aap mujhe bachaane aaoge ya nahi…"

Dushyant glares at her.

**(self-talk) Ishita-** "Yes! Yeh ab gussa zaroor karega. YESS!"

Dushu's glare softens as he stares at her for a few seconds.

**Dushyant-** "Har baar Mazak karna acchi baat nhi hai. Ab chale? We have a case to solve.."

He walks away saying this and Ishu sighs…

**Ishita-** "Babaji confirm! Iss mei koi disorder hai, dimaagi haalat kharab hai mere Bhaalu ka. kabhi gussa hi nahi aata.."

**Dushyant-** (calling her from other end) "Ishitaa.."

**Ishita-** "coming sir!"

And so she follows him. They get inside Raqesh's home. Dushyant opens the door…

**Dushyant-** "Acche se talaashi lo ghar ki. Make it quick. And no mazaak this time…"

**Ishita-** "OK sir.."

They both begin their search & a while later-

She finds something on top of cupboard.

**Ishita-** "Sir wahaa upper kuch hai.. hold this ladder for me plz.."

She steps onto a ladder.

**Dushyant-** (from another room) "Ladder pakadne ki zarurat nhi hai… gir nahi jaaogi. Jaldi dekho kya hai waha.."

**Ishita-** "Sir hold it naa plz. Main gir gayi tho."

He sighs and comes to hold the ladder making an annoyed face.

She grabs the bag that's placed on top and slips while descending. She grimaces as she falls down as Dushyant's unable to hold the ladder tightly…

**Ishita-** "Ahhh-"

**Dushyant-** "Ishita.. are you OK?"

**Ishita-** "Hogai tasalli apko.. oww! Mera pair.. " (doing drama :P )

**Dushyant-** "I'm sorry! It was in a blink of second and I couldn't hold on tightly.."

He helps her get up n makes her sit on sofa… she smiles as he examines his foot but immediately changes expression as he looks at her.. _(she's not hurt actually :P )_

**Dushyant-** "pair mei moch kaise aagayi.. I mean tum pairon pe giri thi kya?"

**Ishita-** "Moch kaise aagayi? Arey Aap meri madad karna hi nhi chahte isliye chot lagi.. "

**Dushyant-** "No No its not like that… mujhe lagaa tum girogi nhi.. aur aise hi masti kar rahi ho.."

**Ishita-** "Aap ko kya lagta hai? har waqt mazaak karungi main huh? Main apna job thik se nhi karti. Yahi kehna chahte hai aap- Ohh bohot dard ho rahaa hai. Babaji main kaise chal paungi ab. Sab aapki waje se.. aap agar seedi pakadte tho yeh nhi hota."

**Dushyant-** "I'm sorry I dint mean to say that- kuch nhi hua tumhare pair ko. I'll get some water.. just relax.."

And so he searches the fridge n gets some water…

She drinks n watches him as he squats down to massage her foot-

**Ishita-** "Arey sir kya kar rahe hai? Aap physio therapist hai kya?"

**Dushyant-** "tumhare saat rehte-rehte shayad woh bhi banjaunga main. (chuckles) Acchi baat hai na, side earning bhi miljayega…"

He gives her a smile. She laughs trying to normalize her heart beat that suddenly went up.

**Ishita-** "sir aap jokes v maarte hai?"

**Dushyant-** "Haan. Kyu? nahi maar sakta kya.."

**Ishita-** "sir.. no! jokes maar sakte hai. but its OK ab mera pair thik hai.. stop massaging-"

**Dushyant-** "oh hmm bas hogaya. Now try to walk.. come on give me your hand.."

He helps her get up. She walks easily as there is no 'moch' nothing :P

**Dushyant-** "there I think.. Main physio therapist ban sakta hu…" (laughs)

**Ishita-** "thank you sir.." (smiles looking down)

It feels damn good… her hand in his... him smiling at her.. Like they are friends… or much more…

He lets go of her hand n she sighs…

**Dushyant-** "its ok. Dekhein tho zara iss bag mei kya hai.."

He proceeds to check the bag as she stands there admiring her friend

**Ishita-** (self-talk) "Sach mei Bhaalu tumhare sweet aur caring attitude se maarhi daaloge yar! ufff" (grins widely)

They find another clue that indicates Raquesh is the culprit.

Both leave the house.

That evening- the team arrests Raqesh n the case is closed.

**. . . / \ . . .**

**That Night.** Dushyant gets a call from the SardarJi they met in Punjab.

**Dushyant-** "Hello.. Haan ji! Sasriyakaal boliye!"

**ChachaJi- **"Puttar ji.. Woh Dalbir se meri baat hui. Woh log Mumbai mei hai..

Dushyant- KYA? Mumbai mei kahaa? Address pata hai aapko?

ChachaJi- Nahi puttar zyada der tak baat nhi kii. Bas woh apne haal-chaal pocch raha tha bas! Line kat gaya-

Dushyant- (disappointed) Ohhh! *Damn-it!*

ChachaJi- Lekin puttar.

Dushyant- Haan boliye..

ChachaJi- unki bitiya har raviwaar gurudwara mei khaana baantne aatii hai bacchon mei. Waha k charity kaam mei bohot wadda haat hai kudi ka. Tho waha jaake poochiye. Shayad Wohi milegi aapki dost.."

**Dushyant-** " Gurudwara? Chacha ji shanti-nagar ka Gurudwara?"

**ChachaJi- **"ji haan puttar.."

**Dushyant-** "thank you chacha ji. Thank you so much! YESSS! Ji main aapse baad mei baat karta hu. Satsriaakal."

Its Saturday evening… _Meaning one night to go!_ He goes to sleep thinking about what he'd say to Billi. _Will she recognise him?_ _What should he say?_ He finds it difficult to sleep but dozes off as he's strained and a long day ends.

**. . . / \ . . .**

**Next day, Gurudwaara-**

An excited Dushyant reaches there. (He is wearing white shirt, white hand-kerchief wrapped around his head as a turban & is looking as dashing as ever)

He starts loitering around after finishing his prayers.

The charity work is going on. Gifts, sweets were being distributed to poor kids on behalf of the Gurudwara's trust.

**Dushyant-** "Ithne log hai.. kisse poochu?"

He stops someone addressing him as Chacha.

**Dushyant-** "Ji Chacha ji ek minute. Yaha koi ladki hai.. jo har rawiwaar ko yaha aati hai. bacchon mei khaana baatne?"

**sardarJi- **"Yahaa tho bohot log aate hai. lekin haan puttar ek ladki hai jo kabhi bhi samsthaan k acche karyakramon mei haat baatne k liye peeche nahi rehti.."

Dushyant smiles. _Billi ka dil kitnaa badaa hai…_

**Dushyant-** "Ji. Ji mujhe unhii se milna hai. Kahaa hai woh?" (nervous smile)

**sardarJi- **"Arey woh. Woh tho bachhon ko padhaa rahi hai piche k building mei. Lekin aap-

**Dushyant-** "Ji main usska accha dost hu, saalon baad milne aaya hu.." (excitement chupaa nahi sakta bichaara)

**sardarJi- **"Oh thik hai puttar. Sharif lagte ho. issliye milaa raha hu. Lekin vach k rehna kudi se. police ki naukri karti hai.. Aayiye dikhaata hu"

**Dushyant-** (thinking) "Police mei hai Billi? Humari department? Wow!"

He follows the SardarJi and enters the classroom.

He sees a girl in her early twenties explaining things to kids and is shocked…

_**. . .**_

_**. . . **_

_**CLIFF-HANGER! :P**_

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

_So who's the girl? Is it Ishu or someone else? Agle chap ka wait karna :P_

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

_**A/N:**__ I know.. a bit boring chapter! Coming chapters will be exciting I promise. ;)_

_Myself-MyFirstCrush- Khushi yar! This is for you! I know iss week mei kahaa.. n I'm updating on Friday! Mere return gift yaad hai na :P I hope you liked this._

_SS- my sis… love you yar! Glad u enjoyed ;)_

_AS-DS : review jaldi karna iss baar. Grr. Love ya yar! _

_AbhSrk-ian : ithne pyare review.. kya kahu main! I'm glad I could make u smile. Love ya too yar :*_

_Daya's Girl- thank you so much yar. Glad u liked :D_

_Shilpa Patte- Glad u liked dear thanks :) yup even I was imagining the same.. :D_

_Ansha- hope you liked this part as well. Thanks :D_

_Shree- thanks so much for loving this fic :D_

_Adk, guests, everyone: thank you so much!_

_Hope ya all liked the chap & the bit of rajvi in the start ;)_

_**So yes.. Do review! N have a lovely time. Love ya all. Tc…**_


	10. Missed Targets

_**A/N:**__ Heyaa an update! Won't say much in A/N :P ummeed hai sab pasand aajaye. Love ya all…_

**. . .**

**Laal Paraanda**

**. . .**

**Chapter -10**

**. . .**

The same day… one hour earlier… the entire team is chilling at a cafeteria…

Except for well.. two persons… :P

**ACP sir- **"Yeh Dushyant kaha hai?"

**Kavin- **"Sir ussne kaha zaruri kaam hai tho kahi chala gaya.."

**Salunkhe- **"arey team k saat hang-out se bhi zyada zaruri kya hai huh?"

**Kavin- **"haan sir par ussne kahaa usey Gurudwaara jaana hai.."

The officers nod. Divya arrives and ACP sir asks her.

**Divya- **"sorry sir main thodi late jogai..

**ACP sir- **"its OK. Aao baitho Divya"

**Salunkhe- **"waise yeh Ishita bhi kahii nazar nahi aarahi…

**Divya- **"sir aaj raviwar hai tho… Sikh Sansthaan k charity programmes mei busy rehti hai woh… ussne kaha aapko inform kar doon, aur sorry bhi bol doon.

**Acp sir- **"arey nahi ismey sorry ki kya baat hai.. aise mauke dobara milenge hume… "

So everyone is having breakfast… some are joking, some are laughing, some are chilling... but just one of them is lost in thoughts. Or should I make it two?  
**Rajat- **"Kya soch rahi ho Purvi…"

**Purvi- **"Huh- uh. Kuch nahi sir… woh main bus…"

**Divya- **"arey tumhari pendant bohot sundar hai. kaha khareeda hai tumne?"

**Purvi- **"woh umm Divya.. yeh kisi ne gift kardiya. Sundar hai na?"

**Divya- **"wow! Bohot cute hai.."

**Purvi- **"thank you…"

**Shreya- **"Lekin gift kis ne kia. Yeh tho puuchiye."

(Rajat clears his throat… well this is almost like teasing. He laughs)

**Rajat- **"haan bhai hum bhi tho jaane.."

Purvi begins to smile cutely n Rajat is lost once again in her smile. Shreya too is smiling looking at Purvi's innocent face.

**Shreya- **"Sir woh Purvi ka ek secret admirer hai na… ussne diya!"

**Divya- **"ooh.."

**Nikhil- **"wow.."

**Pankaj- **"kya baat hai.. huh"

**Salunkhe- **"arey bas! Bas! Tumhara boss yahi baitha hai. aisi batein karte ho tum apne sher k saamne…"

**Acp sir- **"haan tho bacche hasi-mazak nhi khel sakte kya salunkhe? Aaj bhi nahi huh?"

**Salunkhe- **"maine aisa kab kahaa boss!"

**freddy- **"Eeee yeh toast tho jalaa hua hai… kaala pad gaya dekho"

**Pankaj- **"haha sir… main tho soch raha hu jab DCP sir ko pata chalega ki hum aise masti kar rahe hai, tho unka chehra aisa dikhega… is toast ki tarah"

Everyone including ACP sir laugh…

After having a good time cracking many jokes n having fun, its time to leave…

Rajat gets up and walks towards the entrance. He's so lost in his thoughts that he doesn't notice Purvi is standing near the entrance to the café checking her phone…

*Bump*

**Purvi- **"Ohh.."

**Rajat- **"I'm sorry.."

**Purvi- **"ahh its Ok sir.."

**Rajat- **"um- so you had a good time?"

**Purvi- **"good time? Arey sir great time! Bohot mazaa aaya ithne din baad…" (smiles)

He looks at her closely. She has her hair open; she's wearing a multi-coloured summer kaftan. Those matching ear rings n light make up made her look angelic, almost… she finds him looking at her…

**Purvi- **"sir.."

**Rajat- **"hmm.."

**Purvi- **"kaha khogaye?"

**Rajat- **"umm nahi woh kuch sochne lagaa achanak. Sorry I didn't mean to stare."

**Purvi- **"haha I know sir. Aap mujhe kyu dekhenge… I know kuch soch rahe the.. bataayiye kya baat hai.."

Everyone else has left. Only these two are left behind..

**Rajat- **"kuch nahi… bas.. umm tumne iss pendant k bare mei nahi bataaya."

**Purvi- **"aww yeh.." (smiles)

**Rajat- **"secret admirer.."

**Purvi- **"hmm sir woh actually.." (big smile)

**Rajat- **"bohot khush ho huh?" (smiles)

**Purvi- **" To be frank I always wanted a secret admirer. But ab jab woh milgaya hai.. gift bhi kardiya hai tho.. khushi tho hogi.."

**Rajat- **"hmm I see…"

**Purvi- **"haan sir! Bas woh ek baar aajaye mere saamne. Curiosity ho rahi hai… ki kaise honge woh. Kya karte honge. I know aap mujhe mad samajhte honge hai na."

**Rajat- **"arey nahi…"

**Purvi- **"pata nahi sir. Khushi mujse bardash nahi hoti. Isliye aap se share karliya.." (laughs)

**Rajat- **"I'm glad you shared…"

**Purvi- **"OK sir.. I think I need to leave. Iss Day-off ka mazaa lena hai na?"

**Rajat- **"woh tho hai.. byee enjoy!"

**Purvi- **"bye sir.."

**Rajat- **"aur Purvi.."

**Purvi- **"haan sir."

**Rajat- **"tum aaj bohot sundar lag rahi ho.."

Rajat gives an awkward smile and hurries to leave. (he's scared he might spill more :P )

Purvi too mumbles a 'thanks'. But he is already gone.

**. . . / \ . . .**

**Present… Charity home in gurudwara.. **

The sardar shows him the classroom n leaves to talk to another. Dushyant is standing still… there's a girl standing across him in the class-room. She's interacting with kids; laughing n explaining things… all at once… he smiles… finally! _He found billi… his billi…_

What should he say? Does she remember him? If she fails to recognise him what would he do? He'd make a fool of himself in front of everyone there.

**Dushyant-** "Billi…"

The words slip his mouth. The girl looks at him… looking horrified.

**Girl- **Billi? Kahaa hai billi. Oye Rabba billi classroom mei kaha se aagaya. Oye mujhe billiyon se allergy hai.. oh koi tho mujhe bachaalo. Arey billi hai kaha kaun ho tum? Aur billi kaha hai..

The girl gets hyper n keeps looking around for 'billi' :P

**Girl- **"arey kuch tho daso.. kaun ho tum?"

**Dushyant-** "Arey Billi.. main- main hu. Bhaalu!"

**Girl- **"Hei? Tum bhaalu ho? Mujhe lagaa insaan ho… oye Chacha ji! Boliye tho kaun hai yeh?"

Dushyant is baffled n becomes sad… does this mean she doesn't remember him anymore?

**Dushyant-** "Billi.. tujhe main yaad nahi? Yar tum-"

**Chacha Ji- **"oye puttar ji! Arey yeh woh nahi hai.."

The sardar ji is back.

**Dushyant-** "kya matlab.."

**Chacha Ji- **"arey yeh woh nahi hai… arey sumeet! Bolo na Laado kaha hai?"

**Dushyant-** "Lado?"

**Chacha ji- **"arey woh kudi jo police mei kaam karti hai… wohi tho padha rahi thi na bachhon ko?"

**Sumeet- **"chacha ji woh- arey woh tho abhi abhi bahar gayi hai. uske gharwalon ka phone aaya.. aur woh chali gayi.."

Dushyant slaps his forehead, closes his eyes, tries to take a deep breath_. Billi… kab milogey yar… ek pal k liye tho dargaya main ki tum mujhe bhool gayi… kahaa ho tum Billi… :(_

Chacha ji places a comforting hand over his shoulder.

**Chacha Ji- **"koi gal nhi puttar agle hafte woh fir aayegi. Iss beech aagayi tho ussey main tumhara zikr karunga.. thik hai?"

Dushu takes one more breath to compose himself.

**Dushyant-** "OK.. thik hai.. T-thank y-you.. " *teary*

**Chacha Ji- **"oh puttar thik ho tum? Kii hogaya?"

**Dushyant-** "kuch- kuch nahi… main- mujhe chalna hoga…"

**Chacha Ji- **"maaf karna puttar, mujhe nhi pata woh kudi kahaa rehti hai warna main address dedetaa tujhe.."

**Dushyant-** "its OK.. chachaji. Na jaane kyu aisa lagta hai mujhe! Ki woh mujhe kabhi milegi hi nahi.." *sniff*

**Chacha Ji- **"par-"

**Dushyant-** "aur agar mil bhi jaaye. Tho woh iss bachpan k dost ko bhulaa chuki hogi.." *sniff*

(Aww huggy dedo mujhe Dushuu mmuuaahh XD love youuu)

**Chacha Ji- **"aise nahi bolte puttar.. kehte hai kisi cheez ko dil se poocho tho rabji usey zaruur dedenge. Tujhe woh ladki jald hi milegi. Mayus mat hona.. bas ek aur hafte ki baat hai. iss beech main woh nazar aayi tho main tujhe phone karunga.."

The sardarji takes Dushyant's number n hugs him. Dushu leaves thanking him.

**. . .**

**Same Night Ishu & Preet talk-**

**Ishu:** Bhaalu kitna sweet hai. usey tho gussa bilkul nhi aata. Maine kitnii koshish ki unhey annoy karne ki lekin harbaar naakam rahi. I mean- jab mujhe chot lagi thi ussney mera haat thik kardiya. Aur jab mei seedi se giri tho paani lekar aaye. Mera haat pakda aur smile kiya… (smiles at the memory)

**Preet**: Paani leaaye smile bhi kiya… wow Di! So sweet! Arey di woh pic dikhaao..

*Ishu shows the serious mood wala pic-*

**Ishu:** Kitne cute hai na.. *dreamy smile*

**Preet**: Haan Di... serious look huh. Intense! aur aap kaha khogayi. Kahi pyar-vyar k bare mei nahi soch rahi?

**Ishu:** Shut up pagli! Kuch v bolti hai.. main yahi soch rahi hu. Ki koi insaan itna sweet kaise ho sakta hai- *blushes a bit*

**Preet**: Di agar woh ithne sweet hai na, tho unhe tang mat karo aap. Very bad Di. Aapko sab kuch pata hai aur unhey kuch nahi. Yeh tho naa-insaafi hai Di..

**Ishu:** Come on agar mujhe ithna mazaa aaraha hai, ithni khushi ho rahi hai tho usmei mera kya kasoor hai? ab dekho na- yeh jo mazaa aaraha hai Bhalu k aas-paas rehte usey tang karne ka, usey mujhe miss nhi karna hai yar- Let's see destiny mei kya hai!

**Preet**: O rab ji! Aap kabhi nahi sudkrogiii..

Ishu slaps her arm lightly n asks her to smile.

**. . . / \ . . .**

Dushyant's mood is all OK soon. Thanks to Kavin, world's cutest n sweetest friend. Ishita on the other hand is disappointed as she doesn't get to spend time with her Bhaalu these days she's working with Sachin, Kavin, Abhijeet… n it's a bit disappointing! She missed his presence.

**Few days later- One night-**

Ishu is talking to Preet again. Preet is listening intently about how sweet Bhaalu is…

**Ishu:** "aaj kal mauka hi kaha mil rahaa baat karne ka.."

So she calls him up. Wicked dimag :P

**1AM-**

**Dushyant-** "helloo.." *sleepy tone*

**Ishu:** "hello ji.. yeh kya itne jaldi sogaye? Meri neend udaake?"

(Ishu laughs internally while Preet is jumping almost beside her)

**Dushyant-** "What nonsense?" *annoyed face*

**Ishu:** "nonsense mat kaho ji… dil dard karne lagega.." *pouts*

**Dushyant-** "kya chahiye tumhe?"

**Ishu:** "aap! Aap ka pyar.. aapka saat-"

**Dushyant-** "are you mad.."

**Ishu:** "dil tho paagal hai ji sach mei… aur yeh dil chahta hai ji. Sirf aapko.."

**Dushyant-** "Kya? Look-"

**Ishu:** "dekh hi tho rahi hu ji.. dekhliya uss din park mei aapko, blue shirt mei chaagaye aap. Baki officers se ek dum hatke hai aap aur sweet bhi. Aur handsome bhi.. uss din Akash ki lash ko examine kar rahe the. Khud kitno ka qatl (murder) kiya pata hai?"

**Dushyant-** "Ishitaa?"

Ishu almost drops the phone-

OOPS!

**Dushyant-** "Ab baat karo. I know yeh tum ho…"

**Ishu:** "sir! Aapko kaise…"

**Dushyant**- "kyu ki main apne collegues k numbers save karke rakhta hu. Aur agli bar jab tum kisi ko tang karna chaahogi tho apna phone use mat karnaa.."

**Ishu**- apna mobi- ahh thanks for the advice…

(to her horror its her mobile not preet's)

**Dushyant-** " seriously, ithni raat ko mazaak karne k liye koi aur nhi milaa kya?"

**Ishu:** "sorry sir… aap sweet ho sach mei"

**Dushyant-** "woh tho main hu, mujhe gussa nhi aata isliye naukri bachgayi tumhari aaj…"

**Ishu:** "aww I know sir. Aap bohot sweet ho.."

**Dushyant-** "isliye mujhe ullu banaane ki koshish ki right?"

**Ishu:** "sorry sir.."

**Dushyant-** "Its OK.. ek baat bataao? Yeh kavin ki shaitaani tho nahi? Koi shart tho nhi lagaai ussk saat?"

**Ishu:** "umm nahi.. main-"

**Dushyant-** "agar hai tho usey bataado.. no! mujhe gussa nahi aata! Never! Ab so jaao bureau jaldi aana hai kal.."

**Ishu:** "yes sir.."

**Dushyant-** "good night!"

**Ishu:** "good night sir.."

Ishu pouts then grimaces..

**Ishu:** "sach mei kis mitti se banaa hai yeh! Arey isey kabhi gussa nahi aata! Main fir fail hogayii.."

**Preet**: "aww Diiii haar mei v jeet hoti hai. hayeeee jija ki awaaz, unke har adaa pe main fida.. uff!" *dreamy smile*

**Ishu:** "chupkar pagli! Kuch v bolti hai.." *hides smile* "lekin ek baat tho hai… bhaalu bohot sweet hai. bohot!"

**Preet**: "haan Di woh tho hai… ab jija ji ithne sweet hai tho unhe aur mat sataao. Ab tho sach bol do naa…"

**Ishu:** (smiles) "hmm bol hi deti hu…"

**Preet**: "wow Di. Mujhe tho DDLJ movie yaad aagaya jo maine kal dekha.."

**Ishu:** "woh kyu?"

**Preet**: "arey usmei jo simran hai.. woh aap hai, Dusht-Danav aapka Raj aur main aap dono ki chutki…"

**Ishu:** "hmm tu tho meri chutkii hai re… humesha k liye!"

Ishu hugs her sister.

**Ishu:** "Ek minute kal tum padaai nahi kar rahi thi… balki SRK ka film dekh rahi thi…"

**Preet**: "sorry dii…"

**Ishu:** "Exams mei fail hona hai kya.."

**Preet**: "offo come on Dii. Ab Sharukh khan ki film hai, woh bhi Dilwale Dulhaniya Lejayege.. tho kaise miss kar sakti hu. Just 3hrs ki baat hai. usk baad saara din maine padaai ki. Aur pata hai exam bhi ek dum mast likh diya…"

**Ishu:** "hmm wow… that's my girl… achha tum jaao apne kamre mei aur so jaao.."

**Preet**: "OK di. Lekin aap aap sochlo ki aap Bhaalu ko kya kahoge aur kaise!"

**Ishu:** "Oh meri maa. Mere problems main solve kar sakti hu.. tum jaao.."

**Preet**: "OK di good night.."

Ishu sighs…

**Ishu:** Main bhaalu se kahungi tho kahungi kya? Aur kaise? Hmm dekhte hai. pehle tho iss situation ka thoda mazaa lelete hai. fir baad mei sochte hai…

**. . .**

**Next day-**

So finally today is her turn to go with Dushyant again… to a movie theatre! In disguise! Wow!

(There's a case in which the couples who watched the movie there in that theatre faced suspicious death)

And so Ishyant are now near the ticketing counter outside a huge mall. They are in disguise buying tickets as normal citizens…

Dushyant is in his casual jeans, white shirt, black goggles.. (uff Jaanlewa)

Ishu is beside him looking super cute in salwar kameez. She has her hair open, matching ear rings, bindi, looking sweet! (aww I'm loving her)

Dushyant is buying tickets..

**Dushyant-** "X-Men ka ticket dena bhai-"

**Ishu:** "Ek villain-"

**Dushyant-** 'Nahi X-men dekhenge hum"

**Ishu:** "Arey ji ek villain'

**Dushyant-** "Nahi.."

**Ishu:** "Mujhe X-men nahi pasand..'

**Dushyant-** "Aur mujhe yeh title hi nahi pasand! Ek villain.. Ek hero hota tho lejaata tujhe!"

**Ishu:** "Ji yeh aap acche nahi kar rahe hai huh!"

**Ticket wala**- "bhai saab! Ab girlfriend ki baat maan bhi lo… unki baat maanne mei hi bhalaayi hai…"

**Dushyant**- "arey inko tho sirf shopping aur movies ki padi hai. arey humesha hum hi paise bharte hai tho humari marzi bhi tho chalna chahiye na.."

**Ishu**- "hawww! Paise kisliye bharte ho ji? Pyar nhi karte?"

**Dushyant-** "arey tum tho buraa mangayi.. pyar bhi tho hai.. humesha hai…"

Ishu smiles at this… for a moment it seemed real as if she.. and he… are meant to be…

**Dushyant-** "thik hai bhai ek villain ka dedo. Do tickets…"

Dushu is buying tickets. Paying money…

**Ishu:** (low voice) Dunno yeh chor kaha honge sir..

**Dushyant-** Kis taraf se bhi aa sakte hai.. careful rehnaa..

**Ishu:** "Arey OH god! Mera bag!"

Dushu turns around.

**Ishu:** "sir mera bag.. ussmei bohot precious belongings hai mere!"

Ishu runs n Dushu too dashes behind the chor…

Ishu dushu chase that chor n finally Dushu grabs the bag n slaps the thief.

They conclude he's a petty thief not one related to the case.

**Dushyant-** "valuables hai iss mei- tum bahar kyu leaayi? Jab ki hum duty pe ho! "

He opens the bag.. first his eyes widen..

**Dushyant-** "yeh hai tumhari precious belongings?"

his lips slowly form a smile … and then he laughs!

**Dushyant-** 'Hahahahahaaaa"

**Ishu:** 'Haso mat!" *pouts*

**Dushyant-** "Hahaha Ishita.. haha yeh hai woh valubles? Chocolates?"

In there in the bag are- fivestar, kitkat, dairymilk, some candies… & a mirror.

**Dushyant-** "Haha fivestar, kitkat-"

**Ishu:** "Bourneville bhi haiii"

**Dushyant-** "HAHAHA" *laughs hard*

**Ishu:** "Haso mat aapko kya pata chocolates mereliye kitne precious hai.." *innocent face*

(she too begins to smile as she watches him laughing at her)

**Dushyant-** "Hahaha.. OK. I'll stop. We have a case to solve.. Oh my god! Yar sach mei itna pata nahi kab hasaa main.."

He shakes it off n begins walking back towards the mall.

**Ishu:** *thinking* "aur mai rab se aur kuch nahi maangungi.. maangungi tho sirf tumhari khushi.."

**Dushyant-** "hurry up!"

**Ishu:** "yes sir!"

So Ishyant go to watch Ek - Villian together. In the middle of the movie; they conclude that there's something fishy in the VVIP box where cool drinks were being delivered for free. Ishyant pretend to drink it… the couples who drank the cool drink lose their consciousness. They catch a person who says that the drink is drugged… n they won't remember anything… and it's just a drug that takes them into deep slumber, so that he can access their mobile phones and any other devices they carry. All the persons in VVIP box are big shots who come to watch special screening of various shows. This was a way to rob them…

Later the case is solved. It is revealed that a local screen supplier is behind all this and he is the one who murdered the couples who became aware of this fraud.

**. . . / \ . . .**

**Next day, 4 PM**

There's no new case yet. So some of the officers are in cafeteria sharing some light moments…

A very tensed Ishita walks in searching for something.

**Ishu- **"No no… yeh nahi ho sakta.. kaha rakh diya maine usey… kisi ne dekha bhi nahi…"

Someone calls her by her name…

**Dushyant-** "Ishitaa…"

She turns around… and spots him..

Dushyant stands with his arms folded; a smile on his lips…

She looks on tensed…

_Why is he giving her that look? What does that smile mean? O god…._

_**C. L. I. F. F. H. A. N. G. E. R.**_

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

_Myself-MyFirstCrush- Khushi yar! Thank you so much. Ab main kya kahuu.. Love you. _

_SS- my sis… love you yar! Glad u enjoyed. Yeh Dushu v na mujhpe v jaadu kardiya. Hope FWP pe bhi karle ;)_

_AS-DS : OMGGG! Ithnaa lambaa rvw! Kya kahuu main. I love ur rvws as much as u love my updates! Love ya yar! _

_AbhSrk-ian : missed ur rvw! :P Love ya yar :*_

_Daya's Girl- thank you so much yar. Glad u liked hehe :D_

_Rashmi- OMG.. thank you! That means so much to me really :D_

_NavyaYarlagadda- Aweee soo sweet! Thank you yar!_

_Piya002- thanks dear. Here's ek aur cliffhanger :P_

_Shilpa Patte- Glad u liked dear thanks :) _

_Ansha- hope you liked this part as well. Thanks :D_

_Shree- thanks so much dear :D_

_Araadhya- You gotto wait! ;) thanks._

_everyone: thank you so much!_

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**A/N:** Convo b/w me my mom n Dushu… :P

_My Mom- Kya beta tumhe Dushu k alaawa aajkal kuch nazar hi nahhii aata-_

_Me- Haan Mom aankhon mei basaaya maine Dushu ko :P :D_

_Dushyant- Ankhon mei? Tabhi tho itni rulaati ho tum mujhe huh? What is this? Main aaj bhi billi se nahi mila? *grr*_

_Me- Aww naraaz mat hona.. billi nahi tho main hu naaa :P_

_Dushyant- *smiles* tum tho ho._

_Me- Hayeeeee…. *grins like mad*_

_Dushyant- Lekin jaldi se Billi se milaao mujhe story mei-_

_Me- Wait Dushyant babu. Intezar ka phal Billi hota hai :P :D_

_Dushyant- Oh god! Yeh ladki tho paagal hai.._

_My Mom- puraa pagal-_

_Me- yeah woh tho main hu…_

**. . .**

Cliff-hanger again! So yes plz do review... coz they encourage me to write more.

I know this chap was a mix of rajvi n ishyant. Next chap will be exciting! So stay tuned…

**Tc love you all…**


	11. Revelations

**A/N: Wont say much. I have a feeling all you guys will love this chapter. So read on!**

**. . .**

**Laal Paraanda**

**. . .**

**Chapter 11 -**

**Revealation**

**. . .**

**Dushyant-** "Ishitaa…"

She freezes as she turns around and spots him. He smiles n folds his arms…

_*Ishu self-talk* 'Black shirt, khakhi jeans, goggles in pocket, cool dikh rahe hai sir… I mean yeh smile kyu kar rahe hai… kahi isey_-'

**Ishu- **K- Kyaa hua sir?

**Dushyant-** Zara yaha aana…

She manages to smile weakly n goes to face him. She's standing a foot away not daring to look at his face-

**Ishu- **"ji kahiye sir.."

Then all of a sudden he holds her hand… before she could blink he pulls her closer-

She chokes. He's awfully close. OK well you can say she's inches away from him, literally in his arms that it made her speechless.

(khush dekho Dushu ka romantic side :P)

**Ishu- **"…."

His one hand is holding her hand, another is placed on the low of her back, holding her close..

She looks at him…

_Mistake... grave mistake it is…_ those captivating eyes… that scent emanating from him… the look in his eyes… the feel of being close to him.. its OVERWHELMING… its BLISS. And she is unable to breathe all of a sudden.

**Ishu- **"umm.. u.. uhh"

Then he slowly retracts his hand that's placed on her back… She stands still, too dazed to push him off. So she doesn't notice when he places something in one of her hands that he's been holding…

He signals her to look at her hand through eyes.. n she does. _The laal paraanda.. _

'_Bachi-kuchi'_ voice is also dead! _How did he find it out? Oh lord!_

**Dushyant-** "kya hua.. Jhansi raani ki bolti band?"

She looks on baffled as he pulls her even more closer. there's literally no space existing between them. His one hand makes its way to wrap around her waist while the other cups her cheek... He closes his eyes leans closer…*eeeee me faints*

_Ishu thinks- 'Oh my god.. he's going to kiss me…'_

She finds it hard to breathe again. Her senses are jammed and she too closes her eyes…

He's inching closer. Then it hits her. They are in bureau… cafeteria.. other officers… her eyes widen at this.

**Ishu- **"y-yeh kya kar rahe hai sab k s-saamne.."

**Dushyant-** "shhh…"

He doesn't back off. His hold around her waist tightens and she too gives into the moment…

Her own eyes betray her and words of protest die down in her throat as his lips touch hers-

rest is...

.

.

.

**Preet:** "Didi.. Didi… Didi wake up!"

So Ishita wakes up with a start. :P :D She finds herself lying on her own bed and sits upright.

**Ishu- **"O rab ji. wo sab sapna tha?." *lets out deep breath* "thank god woh sapna tha... mujhe tho laga Bhalu ne mujhe sach mei-" *touches her lips*

**Preet:** "Hehehe Di… lagta hai bohot hi romantic sapna dekha hai aapne Bhaalu ka wow Diii. Kya kia bhaalu ne…"

Preet notices Ishu still has her finger on her lips n adds quickly.

**Preet:** "haye rabba seedha kiss karliya? Abhi tho pyar ka izhaar v nhi kiya-"

**Ishu- **"Preet.. chupkar yar.. let me breathe! Uff… " *red faced*

**Preet:** "bataao na Di.. kiss kiya kya?"

**Ishu- **"Preet bohot romantic ho rahi hai aajkal! Umar ka tho lihaaz rakh-"

**Preet:** "Dii.. I'm 20. just 4 yrs choti hu apse. Aur yeh kya aap tho jaanti hai main SRK ka kitni badi fan hu. Aur SRK k fan ka unromantic hona gunaa hai-"

**Ishu- **"whatever!"

**Preet:** "Dii bhool hi gayi. Dus bajgaye the tho uthaane aayi thi. Waise bhi Meri tho aj chutti hai…"

**Ishu- **"DUS BAJ GAYEE! Pehle kyu nhi jagaaya.."

**Preet:** "shukr hai dii, pehle jagaaya hota tho kiss miss hojaata aapka…"

**Ishu- **"PREETO maregi tu aaj.."

**Preet:** "Mamma Papaa bachaao…"

Preet runs off laughing n Ishu stops chasing her.

**Ishu- **'gosh ho kya gaya mujhe! Kaisa ajeeb sa sapna tha. Bhaalu ne mujhe- god! Aur main v… ab iss k baad main kabhi ussk saamne nhi japaungi! God… kya karu main. I'm sure bohot awkward feel karungi.."

She checks her mobile… 6 missed calls from Freddy sir.

She calls back n informs she's unwell…

**Ishu- **'aaj nahi jaungi tho yeh matter yahi close hoga. Wah ishita! Kya brain diya rabji ne tujhe.."

(haha sorry woh kiss scene was a dream :P )

**One hour Later-**

Ishu works in kitchen making sandwiches for mum. She keeps talking to herself in a low voice.

**Ishu- **"accha kiya... aaj chutti leli. ab mujhe woh sab yaad nhi. Daraawna sapne ko koi yaad thodi na karta hai. ab mujhe yaad nhi ki Bhalu ne mujhe-"

*flash of him pulling her towards himself n leaning closer*

*slaps her forehead*

**Ishu- **"Rab jii.. kya hua kya mujhe! Sab bhaalu ki waje se. ithna oversweet hone ki zarurat kya hai usey!"

She is looking for some ingredients in fridge… when she hears someone clear his throat-

**Ishu- ***turns around* "Aap…"

**Dushyant-** "hmm…"

**Ishu- **"y-yaha bhi.."

*Dushu takes a step closer* *one more*

**Ishu- **"aap yaha k-kaise a.. agaye-" *her back hits the fridge door*

**Dushyant-** "bas tumne yaad kiya.. tho main aagaya…"

She tries to move this time but he traps her in between his arms…

**Ishu- **"chale jayiye yaha se. kyu aaye aap…"

**Dushyant-** "tum yaad kyu karti ho mujhe-" *smiles*

**Ishu- **"maine yaad nhi kiya. Aur yeh Stupid smile mat dena mujhe"

**Dushyant-** "jhoot jhoot hai Billi…" *smiles more*

**Ishu- **"mujhe billi mat kaho…" *angry expression*

**Dushyant-** "tho fir kya kahuu…"

Just then her mom comes in shouting-_sandwiches bane hai kya.._

**Ishu- **"haan mumma…"

**Her mom- **"hei akele kisse baat karri ho Ishuu?"

**Ishu- **"woh actually-"

She looks around n finds no one. Great ab din mei bhi dikhne lage- _Stupid Bhalu Dusht Danav Dushyant. Urghhh!_

**Ishu- **Kisi se nhi mom!

_Gosh yahi rahungi tho paagal hojaungi… late hi sahi bureau jaungi._

And so she sets off to bureau.

**. . . / \ . .**

And so she goes to bureau by lunch time. There's a new case. Thankfully she's with Sachin and then with ACP sir and Rajat. So no awkward or embarrassing moments… :P

The case isn't solved. It has been a long day for all the officers. The investigation partly comes to halt as night descends.

**. . . / \ . . .**

**Next Day- 7:30AM**

Dushyant and Kavin enter cafeteria.

**Dushyant-** "early aagaye. ek coffee miljaata tho mazaa aajata.."

**Kavin- **"lets try our luck.."

**Dushyant- **"yea…"

And so few minutes later-

Kavin n Dushyant are sitting, casually chatting. Divya arrives. Freddy too comes…

The coffee-boy comes there. His name is saket-

**Saket- **"good morning sir. Hello Madam.."

**Dushyant-** "good morning saket…"

**Kavin- **"hello Saket. Hum sab tumhare coffee k fans hai. dekho kaise chale aaye sunah-subah yaha.."

**Freddy- **"wohi tho biwi k haat k coffee se bhi accha hai tumhara coffee.." *laughs*

**Kavin- **"freddy sir.. main ye bhabhi ko bataadu.."

**Freddy- **"haa bataao.."

*reality strikes Freddy*

**Freddy- **"arey na marwaogey kya Kavin!?" *scared expression*

Everyone laugh.

**Saket- **"my pleasure sir.. cafeteria abhi khula hai. aap kuch aur lena chahenge-"

**Dushyant-** "no thanks saket. Coffee hi kaafi hai.."

**Saket- **"sir aaplog thoda wait karoge? Main abhi abhi aaya hu. Coffee k liye thoda time lagega. Doodh bhi nhi le aaya."

**Dushyant-** "haa Saket- kuch der k liye yahi rahenge… tum jao aaram se coffee banaana."

**Saket- **"thank you sir." *smiles* "arey sir main bhool hi gaya. Aap k ek officer ka phone rehgaya yaha kal. Aap unhey dedena plz.."

So saket handles Dushyant a mobile n walks off.

**Dushyant-** "yeh tho woh shaitaan Ishita ka mobile hai-"

**Kavin- **"shaitaan?"

**Dushyant-** "bohot shaitani karti hai yar kavin…"

**Kavin- **"ooh. Tujhe hi pata hoga. Mujhe kaise pata hoga huh-" *teasing*

Dushu glares at kavin. Ishu's mobile beeps that moment..

**Dushyant-** "forward message.. Iss waqt? Subscriber unavailable… yeh kya"

The mobile phone is unlocked actually. Videos folder is kept open. So as Dushyant touches a video begins to play… he wants to close the video but stops listening/watching cute antics of Ishuu

**Ishu- (from in the video) **"Oh GOD! I think main moti hogayi… hai na? chocolates mat khaa Ishu chocolates mat khaa…"

The entire playlist of videos begins to play… Another video…

**Ishu- (from in the video) **"Shreya se poochna hoga. Data base k back-up kaise karte hai… I'm new to work na. aur yeh dusht-danav.."

**Dushyant- **"paagal hai yeh ladkii.."

Everyone laugh. He is about to close the video player when he hears his name from her-

**Ishu- (from in the video) **"Dushyant sir… kitne sweet hai na. kabhi gussa hi nahi aata…"

Kavin nudges Dushyant.. video continues to play…

**Ishu- (from in the video) **"sach mei. CID mei sab acche hai lekin yeh Dushyant sir. Unko Dusht-Danav-Daku samjha maine. But asal mei bohot sweet hai. kal Ramya v pooch rahi thi… ki kya sir uske saat coffee peene ayenge? Request kar rahi thi ki main yeh message Dushyant sir ko deduu. Maine manaa kardiya… waise bhi woh unki type ki nahi hai. chudail hai woh. hmpf" *angry expression*

Dushu is watching the video. All the videos are self-recorded by Ishu. All the videos have her talking to her mobile about stuff…

**Ishu- (from in the video) **"pata hai usk baad kya hua… woh gussa hogayi…"

Dushu pauses the video.

**Kavin- **"kyu rok diya.."

**Dushyant- **"yar kisi k personal videos dekhna galat hai.."

**Kavin- **"come on yeh tere bare mei bol rahi thi. listen. I'm sure yeh aagey tujhe I love you bolegi video mei-"

**Dushyant- **"kavin.."

**Freddy- **"agar video tumhare bare mei hai tho dekho bhai-"

And so the video is resumed…

**Ishu- (from in the video) **"Aur woh gussa hogai. Puchne lagi kahi tum pyar-vyar tho nahi karti unke naal… *smiles* kyu… nahi kar sakti kya…"

Everyone around Dushyant say _woohoo… teri tho bangayi re!_

**Ishu- (from in the video) **"Dushyant- woh kitne sweet aur caring hai. bohot pasand hai mujhe. Aur yeh jaanne k baad ki wohi mere Bhalu hai… tho pyar zarur karungi naa! Ek dost ki tarah-"

Dushyant's eyes widen. Everyone falls silent.

**Ishu- (from in the video) **"sach mei.. bhaalu bhaalu.. oh my god! Kaha kaha nahi dhoondha maine Bhalu ko. Woh tho yahi tha mere aas-paas. Seriously. Ithne saal baad- maine ummeed hi khodi ki Bhalu kabhi mujhe milega. Milega bhi tho woh mujhe- apni billi ko yaad rakhega. But main galat thi.."

**Ishu- (from in the video) **"uss din unke drawer mei humari bachpan ki photo. Main tho hairaan hi rehgayi… kavin sir ne kahaa ki woh pic mei ladka, mera bhaalu, actually Dushyant sir hai… aur usee waqt sir waha aaye. Main tho- main pagal thi mujhe uss waqt unse kehnaa chahiye tha.. but no buddhu hu na. emotional fool bhi hu. Tho main waha se bhaag gayi… "

Dushu pauses the video. He gets a flash of what happened that day, those last words ringing in his ears…

'_Aur yeh jaanne k baad ki wohi mere Bhalu hai… tho pyar zarur karungi naa! Ek dost ki tarah'_

**Dushyant- **"yeh sab.. mujhe tho yakkin nhi horaha.."

**Kavin- **"yar, Ek do baar tere billi k bare mei bola tha issey. Woh tongue slip hogaya tha mera. Tho ho sakta hai, yeh ladki jhoot bol rahi ho. …"

**Dushyant- **"kisse jhoot bolegi Kavin? Apne-aap se?"mujhe nahi lagta ki Ishita jhoot bol rahi thi." *thinking*

Everyone look at Divya Ishu's best friend.

**Dushyant- **"Divya…"

**Divya- **"I dunno sir, yeh saare videos maine bhi kabhi nahi dekhein. Haan par itna pata hai yeh jo bhi keh rahi hai, woh sach hi hoga. Kyu ki Ishita ko dairy likhna bohot pasand hai. par kuch din pehle woh mujse keh rahi thi ki usey aajkal dairy likhne ka time nhi mil raha hai. tho woh aise hi apne phone mei- saare messages record karti hai. tasks wagaira store karti hai. tho mujhe bhi lagta hai ki woh sach keh rahi hai sir… *smiles*"

Divya continues…

**Divya- **"Main tho hairaan hi rehgayi. ussne mujhse bataaya ki usska koi khaas dost hai jise woh talaash rahi hai lekin- ussne mujhse yeh nahi bataaya ki woh dost milchuka hai. aur woh aap hai… yeh tho mujhe abhi pata chala. Yeh saare videos… usey lagaa hoga ki koi inn videos ko dekh nahi payega. Jab usey pata chalega ki aapne inhe dekhliya tho-"

**Dushyant- **"usey kaise pata chalega Divya. Tum usey abhi kuch nhi bataaogi"

**Divya- **"kya? Lekin sir.. OK fine.."

**Kavin- "**arey bhai kyu nahi bataaoge usey… main tho kehtaa hu ussey baat karle ek baar-

**Dushyant**- "baat hogi kavin. Zarur hogi. Ek din. Lets see woh aagey kya karegi" *smiles*

Kavin jus shakes his head in disbelief while Divya, Freddy smile.

Issey kehte hai baazi palat jaana… :P

**Dushyant- **"lekin Ishita ka mobile yaha aaya kaise?"

**Divya- **"pata nhi sir! Shayad ussne misplace karliya ho. Aur agar main Ishita ko jaanti hu tho woh paaglon ki tarah apne mobile talaash rahi hogi

Everyone laugh…

**Freddy**- "jo bhi ho. sach mei kamaal hogaya aaj. sach mei - Wah isey kehte hai all happies. Aakhir Bhaalu ko apni Billi mil hi gayi…"

**Kavin-** "Haan Dost I'm so so happy for you. Thoda filmy hai yeh sab ki Ishita hi billi hai. but its nice! Yo buddy! Lets party…"

Kavin lifts up Dushyant n twirls him around n Dushyant laughs whole heartedly after ages.

**Dushyant- **"neeche utaaro pagal. Humesha party ki padi hai…"

Divya, freddy smile.

**freddy- "**Iss khushi k mauke pe moo mitha karate hai Kavin Dushyant ka.."

**Divya- **"haa sir! Sach mei…"

**Dushyant- **"arey nhi isski kya zarurat hai.."

**Divya- **"zarurat hai sir…"

**Dushyant- **"Divya tum bhi? Yar iss waqt sweet shops kaha khulenge?"

**Freddy- **"arey Dushyant hum kahii se bhi leke ayenge. Kyu kavin."

**Kavin- **"bilkul. Mere dost k liye kuch bhi…"

**Divya- **"Sir main bhi chaluu aap k saat.."

**Dushyant- **"arey lekin-"

**Kavin- **"teri koi nhi sunne waala. Chalo Divya. Chaliye freddy sir."

So Kavin Divya n freddy leave.

**. . . **

Dushyant sits in a chair. He's the only person in cafeteria. He's sitting with his legs folded, meditation pose.. n takes a look at other videos in Ishu's mobile…

This video shows Ishu sitting somewhere recording her own cute talks. The background looks like bureau's restroom. Wait-

**Ishu- (in video)** "kya kahuu! kaise kahuu main unse ki main kaun hu. Maine socha woh gussa karenge tho main sach bolungii.. but lo! Unhe kabhi gussa hi nahi aata. Kitnaa humble aur sweet bangaya hai bhaalu… main kuch bhi shaitaani karlu, maaf kar deta hai. meri madad karta hai. smile bhi karta hai. main- haye main marjaawa kithna handsome dikhta hai. *blushes* ab na jaane kaise bhaalu keh paungi main usey.. haha.. *laughs* but ek baat tho hai bohot mazaa aaraha hai usey pareshan karne mei. Tho bas thode aur mazaa lelete hai iss ruka-chupi ka. so hmmm- isshhh- it's a secret. Zor se mat bolna. warna woh Bhalu I mean Dushyant sunlega. *laughs* Uske kaan bohot tez hai. aur nazar bhi. Senior jo hai mera. but hahaha yeh video woh kabhi nahi dekh payega… kyu ki mera mobile voice password se secure hai…"

Dushyant has tears in his eyes. He doesn't even blink… so many emotions are flooding his brain- shock, disbielef, hapineess, all at once…

**Dushyant- *teary* **"B- Billi.. yeh hai.. Billi… aur.. password se secure… pagal hai sach mei- " *laughs*

**Dushyant-** "Ussey kya lagta hai? ruka-chupi khelna sirf ussko aata hai. ussey accha khilaadi tho main hu … *smiles* bachpan mei cricket bhi maine sikhaaya ussey. Ab iss ruka-chupi mei aur mazaa ayega.." *grins*

Another video plays-

**Ishu- (in video)** " kal sansthan k bacchon ko padhaana hai gurudwara k school mei. Day off bhi hai. thak gaye yar uff.. sone jaarahi hu. Good nyt.."

Another video plays. This time Ishu is seen in her.. kitchen?

**Ishu- (in video)** "O god! It sounds so filmy. kal main kitchen mei work kar rahi thi. Aur aisa laga jaise maine- unki awaaz suni. woh ithneeee sweet hai, ithne caring hai, Bhalu k cuteness aur sweetness se tho main pagal hojaungi… I think main pagal ho hi gayi hu.. . Sab bhaalu k waje se! I know… *dreamy smile* sach mei Woh mujhe kitnee ache lagte hai main kya bataau. Nahi zyadaa bhaav mat khaana. Woh sirf mera dost hai. sach mei koi pyar-vyar nhi karti uske naal. Abhi tho baat bhi nhi hui tho iss dosti-pyar confusion mei nhi padnaa hai mujhe. *laughs* "lagta hai woh preeto aarahi hai. main vid recording band karti hu OK.. OK.. ghar ka Kaam bhi tho karna hai.."

Another video. Ishu is in her own bedroom, it seemed-

**Ishu- (in video)** "koi idea hai? kaise bataao main. Kaise jaungi bhalu k saamne. Ab tho woh sapne mei bhi aane lage hai… pata hai woh weird sapna aaya mujhe kal raat. Oh rab ji unhone mujhe.. *hides her face blushing* mera haat pakdaa sweet batein kiya. uff dead dead! Oh god! Najaane kya kya ho raha hai mere saat. Khushi se behosh hojaungi main-"

*video ends as she collapses onto her bed*

Dushyant has a smile on his face all the while, while watching the videos. He didn't know why but listening her speak about him such a manner felt… good. He never knw he could make someone feel that way. He's still adoring the thumbnail of the video when-

a creaking sound is heard from The entrance to cafeteria. He assumes its Kavin & Co. But its her, his Billi urff Ishita. He quickly hides the mobile in his hand.

Ishu walks in with a tensed face n freezes as he spots him. He's wearing same khakhi jeans, black shirt, goggles in pocket, and wait he's smiling now. And it's the same smile that he gave her in her dream-

*flash of him leaning closer, his lips touching hers*

She turns her head away abruptly staring at the wall.

**Ishu- (thinking)** 'Oh no! fir se wohi sapna yaad aagaya. God! ab main unsey nazrein kaise milaa paungi. Aur itni subah akela yaha kya kar raha hai Bhaalu. Nahi usspe dhyan mat do Ishuu... jo karne aayi hai woh kar.'

And so she walks inside ignoring him and begins her search- under the tables, in the shelves… There's no sign of her mobile anywhere.

Ishu looks at him sideways through her eyes. He's still smiling she can see that.

Dushu on the other side couldn't hide his smile. He too knows what she's looking for but keeps mum.

Cause, well, Its Pay Back Time. fun just began...

**. . . . . . . .**

Khushali -yar! Hope tumhe romantic dushu milgaya sapne mei :P haha ty for loving LP so much XD

SS- my sis… bohot wait karwaya na. sorry.

AS-DS , AbhSrk-ian- Review karna na bhulnaa. I wanna see ur reaction :D

Daya's Girl- thank you so much yar. Glad u liked hehe :D

Purple Angel- OMG.. thank you! That means so much to me really :D

NavyaYarlagadda- aww Thank you so much yar!

Shilpa Patte- Glad u liked dear thanks so much:)

Ansha- thanks for all ur reviews dear!

Shree- thanks so much dear. Hope u got ur moment :D

Guests, everyone: thank you so much!

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**A/N:** there Hope ya all liked the chapter. Uff finally Bhalu too knows the truth. Hmm lets see how he will trouble Billi from now on.

(the video idea is actually one i got after watching 7am arivu movie. hehe n I know kitchen scene is similar to ones in tv shows… but its for fun)

Haha.. I edited this chapter like hell. Gosh it still looks a little imperfect n short but still hope its not horrible as I presume it to be.

**So yes Plz do review n have a great time! Tc Love you all :D **


	12. Not as expected

_**A/N:**_ _OMGG! Amazzzingggg lovely reviews. My god! Thank you every one who read & reviewed. Dil se bada thank you :D _

_I seriously love ya all. Special thanks n hugs to my amazing friends- SS, Khushali, AbhiSrk-ian, AS-DS, Navya (both Navya's)._

_**Imp Note: **_

_Please call them __**IshYant**__. A Bengali friend of mine told me __**Dushita gives a bad meaning in Bengali. So do you guys wanna call them that?**__ Even now? Plz No._

_Someone commented on my fic. Dushyant is a newbie. Ishita is mute… why write a fic? I write what I feel like writing. My friends r loving it. And I will write for them. I didn't plan on making this Ishyant. I swear… __**Beautiful things just happen! :D**_

_(No offense to anyone here on FF or anywhere else. Just saying my reasons for writing Lal Paraanda)_

**. . .**

**Laal Paraanda**

**. . .**

**Warning: **not so good chapter :/

**. . .**

**Chapter 12**

**Not as expected**

**. . .**

_Contd. From prev. chapter-_

Ishu is still thinking. Dushyant now stands up, her mobile securely placed in his pocket.

He clears his throat-

**Dushyant- **"Good morning-" *greets her with a smile*

**Ishu- **"G.. Good morning sir." *turning around*

She manages to smile weakly.

He's still smiling at her. Looking closely at her features...

For a moment she looked like the same cute innocent billi. She's still the same may be… but just has grown up into a more beautiful girl.

Ishu on the other-side; feels nervous …

'_O god yeh tho bilkul waise ho raha hai jaise sapne mei hua- nahi nahi, sapne ko chod! Mobile ko dhoondh!'_

Before either of them could speak kavin & co. enter.

**Kavin- **"Lo Bhai kahi jaane ki kya zarurat! Bhabhi ne banaayi mithai-" *spots Ishu*

**Dushyant- **"aagaye tum... aao na yar!"

*signals kavin not to speak through eyes*

Kavin nods. Ishu greets them all as they enter.

**Ishu-** "good morning sir. Yeh kya? Mithaai? Koi khaas baat hai kya?"

She laughs trying to ease the awkwardness lounging around her.

Dushyant takes the box of sweets from Kavin… n marches towards Ishu-

**Dushyant-** "Khaas baat tho hai…"

*offers her mithaai*

**Dushyant-** "Lelo tum bhi… bohot saal baad koi khoyi hui cheez mujhe wapis milgayi hai. tho isee khushi mei… " *smiles coyly*

**Ishu-** "ummm… wow. That's great" *nervous smile* "but main sweets nahi khaati…"

**Dushyant**- "sirf ek sweet khaane se koi mota nahi hojaata…"

Ishu doesn't know what to speak. She opens her mouth in disbelief, laughs a bit shaking her head.

She takes a sweet (Kaju Barfi)... n looks at him-

**Dushyant**- "ab dekhte hi rahogi ya khaogi bhi?"

Ishu stuffs the thing inside her mouth. Dushyant laughs internally before he joins Kavin and Freddy…

Ishu stands there tensed…

_**Ishu thinking**__- 'Bhaalu k tewar kuch alag se hai… Na jaane kya hogaya. Lekin sabse Pehle mobile…'_

**Kavin- "**Kya baat hai Ishita? Pareshaan ho?"

**Ishu- "**Haan sir woh… mera mobile kahi… khogaya hai… woh.. usmei.. bohot saare personal cheezein hai mere.."

*rushes to divz*

**Ishu- *super tensed tone* **"Divz divz divz mera mobile. Meri jaan kahi khogayi re. Divz. Woh kal raat 1AM mujhe yaad aaya. I was damn sure ki woh cafeteria mei mehfoos hai. lekin aaj kahi nhi mil rahi hai. Divz kuch karo naa… Tune dekha hai kahii usey?

Divya keeps mum.. while Ishu continues her rant…

**Ishu-** "Oh lord ussmei. Uss mei mere saare secrets hai yar… O Rabba yeh kya hogaya mere saat! agar woh woh kisi galat haaton mei aagaya tho? *Bhaalu k haat mei* Yar mera pura bhaanda phut jayega. Uss mei kuch aisi batei hai.. jo maine kisi se nahi kahi… tum se bhi nahi."

Ishu is going on & on. Dushu lazily looks on with a smile. _Naah, he won't say he has it._

_*naughty Dushu ab aayega mazaa*_

Saket arrives & begins to make coffee. Celebrations have just begun!

**Ishu- **"yar tum sab chup ho? Sir.. sir.. aap ne kahi dekha hai. I dunno last time main cafeteria hi tho aayi thi- Freddy sir, Kavin sir kuch boliye!"

*all look at Dushyant*

And Dushyant answers her-

**Dushyant- **"nahi. Nahi tho. Kisi ne nahi dekha.. kyu guys.."

**Freddy- (lying) **"haan haan.. kisi ne bhi nahi.."

**Ishu-**"freddy sir… ek baar call kijiye na mere mobile ko-"

**Freddy- **"OK-"

*begins dailing Ishu's number in his mobile. But Dushyant snatches it*

**Dushyant- **"Kya kar rahe hai freddy sir.. aapke mobile mei balance kaha hai… aur Kavin ka mobile tho toot gaya bichare ka.. mera mobile ghar pe bhool aaya aur Divya ne apni mobile daan mei dedi kisi ko… hai na?"

Freddy scratches his head n finally reality dawns on him. He understands what Dushyant is trying to say. Everyone say yes…

**All- **"haan haan.."

**Kavin- **"mera mobile kharab hai.."

**Divya- **"aur maine.. daan mei dedi, you know, Ishu.. sorry re…"

Ishu's face falls. She's half shocked n tensed.

**Ishu- **"ab kya hoga? pata nahi meri jaan kidher hai… kya karu main. Sab k mobile ko ek saat problem hogai?"

*slaps her forehead*

**Ishu- **"sab galati meri hai… main dumbo duffer! Dimaag nahi hai mera. Kuch bhi karti hu. Pata nhi mobile kaise bhool gayi. Brain ghar mei rakh k aati hu roz shayad- main idiot hu. Fool hu buffoon hu!"

Ishu is staring at her feet n chiding herself-

**Dushyant- **"Bas ithnaa hi? Tum khud ko bohot kum daant ti ho. Nahi?"

**Ishu**- "khud ko isey zyada nahi de sakti na.." *pouts*

Dushyant smiles. Isn't she adorable? He continues to admire her for a moment and suddenly-

**Ishu-** "Idea! main mobile company se pata lagaati hu. Jaise hum log bureau mei karte hai. Trace out karti hu apne mobile ko-" *hurries to leave*

(Dushu stops her)

**Dushyant-** "arey nahi nahi- ruko tum. Hum khud k faaide k liye woh sab nhi kar sakte. Rules nhi tod sakte kyu Kavin-"

**Kavin- **"bilkul…"

**Ishu- ***pouts n makes cry-baby face*

**Dushyant- **"Ah- tho main hu na. Main dhoondh k laata hu tumhara mobile."

**Ishu- **"umm... think hai sir… " *thinking*

Suddenly…

**Ishu- **"Nahi Nahi Nahii.. Aap… nahiii.. dhoondh sakte…" *nervous expression*

**Dushyant- **"kyu- kyu? Why?" *innocent expression*

**Ishu- **"um.. woh… nahi.. aise hi… matlub…"

_*agar isska haat lag gaya tho meri secret saamne aajayegi. Mujhe khud dhoondhna hoga… *_

**Dushyant- **"kis soch mei padgayi?" *teasing*

**Ishu- **"nahi.. sir.. kuch nahi. Main- main khud dhuundhloongi usey." *looks down* "aur fir main nahi chahti ki.. khamokha aap sab ko.. taqlif ho…"

Ishu hurrily leaves from there. Kavin, Dushyant, Divya, Freddy share a laugh.

**Kavin- **"Accha pareshaan kiya rey Billi ko.."

**Dushyant- **"hmm bichari Billi, mera mann kar raha hai usey mobile dedu.."

**Kavin- **"rey mom(wax) ka dil hai tera. Nahi ice-cream ka dil hai mere yar ka… chal ek aur burfii khaa.."

They all have some fun. Enjoy coffee… Dushyant decides he will give her mobile later.

**. . . / \ . .**

**Half an hour later-**

Ishu sits dejectedly as she doesn't find her mobile anywhere.

_(Ishu thinks) 'ek tho woh sapna.. jo kabhi peecha nhi chodta. Aur uuper se mobile bhi gayab hai. Issey buraa aur kya ho sakta hai. Nhi nhi… muje iss sab k bare mei sochna nhi chahiye. Khaas kar k uss sapne k bare mei. Bhaalu, woh kitna sincerely kaam karta hai. tho mujhe bhi duty pe focus karnaa chahiye, and main karunngii… deep breath! deep breath! There smile!'_

She smiles feeling some confidence returning to her. It's a good sign. There's a case and she joins her seniors to aid them in solving it.

**. . / \ . . .**

**That afternoon- 3:30 PM-**

IshYant, Sachin, Freddy are on top of a cliff. Ishita has forgotten about her dream… err nightmare, yes. Well, yes; at least when she's on duty.

The spot is where a person was found dead in a car… the team comes there again to find clues…

**Ishu- **"ithne uuper woh car aaya kaise?"

**Dushyant- **"yeh Lonawala ka suicide spot hai Ishita.."

**Ishu- **"suicide spot?"

**Dushyant- **"haan kisi ko yeh jagah sukoon deti hai, tho kisi ko maut… isliye govt. ne iss raste ko band kardiya tha.."

**Freddy- **"fir woh insaan yahaa aaya kaise?"

**Ishu- **"aur aaya bhi tho jump kyu nhi maara… car mei khud-khushi kyu ki?"

**Sachin- **"wohi tho… ho sakta hai yeh khoon ho. fir se talaashi lete hai iss jagah ka.."

So Ishita is looking for clues among the bushes present around. Sachin, freddy too are at the other end. Dushyant is standing on the edge of the cliff, looking down…

**Dushyant- **"yaha se jump maarne se bachne ka chances kum hai- ow"

Just then someone pushes him from behind… and runs…

Sachin & freddy chase him, not noticing that Dushyant is actually holding on to a pointed rock for support, hanging dangerously from the cliff …

The rock gets detached… Dushyant screams.

**Dushyant- "**Ahhhh-"

He's sure he will be facing painful death. But he doesn't & that's when someone holds his hand… he looks up-

**Dushyant- **"Ishitaa… "

(She rushed to hold his hand in the nick of time as he's falling back … thus preventing him from falling down into the valley.)

**Dushyant- **"kya kar rhi ho.. chod do…" *struggling to climb but cant*

**Ishu- **"nahi.." *teary*

**Dushyant- **"you can't.. support my.. weight.. Let go!"

**Ishu- **"nahi.."

She's lying on the ground fully with her legs extended... her one hand holds his one, another placed on the ground… & he's hanging from the cliff (I hope u can imagine the scene)

**Dushyant- **"I said leave.." *angry tone*

**Ishu- **"Nahiii… Sachin sir! Freddy sirrrr.. SIRRRRR HELP MEEE!"

**Dushyant- **"Ishita.. tum.. just.. leave me.. nhi tho tum bhi girogi…" *teary*

**Ishu- **"Manzuur hai…" *almost crying*

**Dushyant- **"Please…" (low voice) "_I can't see you… dying…" _*slips but she holds with both her hands*

**Ishu- **"Nhi…" *sob*

**Dushyant- **"I said.. ahh- Haat Choddooo"

**Ishu- **"Ik wari chod di yeh haat... rab di sau.. ab nhi chodungi…" *firm look*

He smiles at the irony… he can understand what she's referring to-

He can see concern and pain in her eyes that reflected in his own eyes.

She's loosing grip… he is right, she can't hold on any more

Ishu shouts again for help…

Sachin Freddy have already stopped chasing the man hearing her cries and are rushing back to the spot. And just before Dushyant's hand slips from Ishu's grip… four strong hands pull him up-

Sachin hugs Dushyant.

**Sachin- **"You OK?"

**Dushyant- ***nods*

Feddy too hugs his friend getting teary…

**Dushyant- "**Sir main.. thik hu.. maraa nahi" *hugging freddy* *pats his back*

**Freddy- "**Thik hi hoga tu.. kuch nhi hoga tujhe.. sou saal jiyega tu yarr!"

Ishu cries this time happy tears filling her eyes… everyone gets teary

**Dushyant-** ah… thank you sir.. *parts from hug*

Dushyant looks at Ishu. She smiles a bit through her tears.. He smiles back, a watery smile... He then sees her hand is bleeding. Before he can speak-

**Sachin-** "Ishita? Tumhe tho gehri chot aayi hai, haat mei.. Dushyant tumhe bhi, hai na? Let's go. First aid karaana hai…"

All of them get back to their car. First aid is done-

**Freddy-** "jisne bhi yeh kiya hai na sir, usey nhi chodnaa chahiye.."

**Sachin**- "haan freddy, nhi chodenge! Do do officers ki jaan ja sakti thi aaj-"

**Freddy-** "kaise sir- suraag bhi tho nhi milaa.."

**Sachin-** "uss aadmi ka badge jo chasing k waqt giraa.. woh hi suraag hai…"

And so Sachin drives... Ishyant r sitting in the back seat... both of them silently thinking about what just happened-

**. . . / \ . .**

**That night 8PM-**

The case is solved…

Dushyant is already in cafeteria sitting with Kavin & Co. His stares at his bandaged hand and then at her…

Ishu is seen sitting in having her coffee while chatting with Divya.

He recollects the happenings of the day- her grief stricken face, the pain concern in her eyes, that strength with which she held onto him. She finishes her coffee n begins to leave that's when she hears him call her name- thankfully it isn't that awkward for her now…

**Dushyant**- "Ishitaa-"

*both come face-to-face*

**Ishita-** "Ji.. sir.."

**Dushyant-** "Kuch dena tha tumhe-"

Ishu is confused… but her confused look turns into one of shock as she watches him pull out her mobile from his pocket-

**Ishu-** "ye.. aap ko… kaha se.." :O

**Dushyant**- "kaha tha na? dhoondh k le aunga.." ;)

**Ishu- "**umm…" *snatches the mobile n hugs it close*

_Kahii issne woh vidoes tho nhi dekhliya… naa. Not possible. Password lagaaya na.. hehehe. *smiles internally*_

**Dushyant- "**saket ne diyaa.."

**Ishu-** *looks down* "thanks.. er.. umm.. mujhe jaana hai…"

She hurries to leave. He just smiles…

**Dushyant-** "Darpok billi-"

**Ishu-** "aapne kuch kaha?" *eyes wide open*

**Dushyant-** "nahi tho…" *kidding*

**Ishu-** "yeh bhi vehem hai.. O rabba! Na jaane kya ho raha hai mujhe aajkal"

She hurrily leaves n bumps into a chair on her way. She steadies it n leaves without looking back. While Dushu just laughs!

Behind him Kavin clears his throat-

**Kavin- **"Kya yar ithni jaldi mobile lautaadi.."

**Dushyant- **"Haan yar. Dost hai meri. Aur nhi tang kar sakta usey…"

**Kavin- **"Accha? Sirf dost hai.. ya fir…"

**Dushyant- **"Kavin…"

**Kavin- **"OK OK. Don't give me that stare. Chalo ghar chalte hai.."

**Dushyant- **"haan Chalo.."

**. . . / \ . .**

**That night 10PM, Ishu's home-**

Ishu feels bad. Well for time being she's convinced he dint see those videos. But still she felt bad…

She needs to tell Bhalu asap that she is his childhood friend billi, but no she cant.

She's sitting in her room, her mind still revolving around the happenings of the day…

_(Ishu self-talk)"aaj maine usey almost khodiya, jabki main usey khona nahi paana chahti hu. Ab Bhalu ko bataau tho kaise bataau. Ussne vidoes nhi dekha hoga. Of course password active nhi tha.. but fir bhi. Agar dekhleta tho mujhse baat karta na.."_

"_Ab main useey kaise face karuu.. usey kitna buraa lagega yeh jaanke ki ithne din se main ruka-chupi khel rhi thi.. aur woh sapna.. bohot awkward feel hota hai. akele mei uss k saamne nhi jaa sakti. Aur sab k saamne v sach nhi bol sakti… O god kya karuu main!"_

Shaking her head, she goes to watch tv for a bit. But Preet is watching DDLJ movie, in the living room. (_for 200__th__ time.. may be. Yes!) _Ishu lazily joins her.

**(from kitchen) Rano- **"Dono k dono bacchiyan tv dekhte bait gaye? Arey beeji ka fone aaya hai. bohot yaad karti hai tum dono ko.. chalo Jind jaane ka intezam karo. Chutti le lo Ishu…"

**Ishu- **"chutti nhi milegi maa…"

**Rano- **"case tho solve hogai na..

**Ishu- **"haa par-"

**Rano- **"par war nhi.. Ishu kal subaa se teri chutti teen din k liye. Nhi mila tho chod de woh naukri. Mujhe khaas pasand nhi meri kudiyon ka police mei jaana.."

And so the next day… Ishu takes leave… the family reaches Jind, Haryana where the girls' Beeji lives.

Ishu greets Beeji, finishes breakfast enjoys the crisp fresh winds blowing from the farm... it's amazing to be here… she's looking around the back yard…

That's when she hears a tune…

**Ishu- "**DDLJ ka tune? Yahaa kaun bajaa raha hai?"

So she runs out of curiosity… (same like how Kajol runs in DDLJ) making her way through the beautiful pathways between the large farms that Beeji owned… n collapses onto the grass…

There she sees a cow in front of her... (hehe same DDLJ scene) to one of the horns there is this thing tied**… the **_**LAAL PARANDA? :P**_

The guitar sound is heard again... same DDLJ tune plays… Ishu smears her eyes and slowly a figure comes into her vision….

Standing a few feet away clad in black jacket, black pants and hat (same SRK get-up) someone's playing guitar…

The person slowly turns around and it's Dushyant. *aww* Ishu laughs… this is unbelievable!

He opens his arms… like in DDLJ n she runs to hug him.

**Ishu- **"aap yaha?"

**Dushyant- **"tumhe kya lagaa tum mujhe chod k jaa sakti ho? Billi jahaa.. Bhaalu wahaa.."

He hugs her tight. She parts from his hug smiling n looks away. He takes her hand into his n gently kisses the top of it… he then places soft kisses on each of her eyes and forehead and cups her cheek looking at her lovingly-

.

.

.

**Preet- **"Diii I can't believe aap tv dekhte sogayi? Kuch bol rhi thi neend mei.. kya sapna dekhaa iss baar?" 

Ishu wakes up red-faced! She's sitting in her living room, in her own house in Mumbai. Reality hits her hard. _Whoa.. DDLJ style sapnaa.. :P _

She doesn't answer her mom or preet but runs upstairs into her room.

**. . .**

**Ishu's room-**

She curses her luck.

**Ishu- **"pehle wala kum tha jo yeh aagaya.. O Lord! Ab main kabhi bhalu ko face nhi kar paungi.. kabhi ussk saamne akele mei baat nhi karpaungi! Mere ruka-chupi ka yeh anjaam kaise hogaya? Maine socha kuch aur, ho kuch aur gaya.."

Ishu bangs her head nearly.

Later that night, she skips dinner. Preet comes to wish her good nyt... but Ishu is in confused state n foul mood. She doesn't know how to face him, Bhalu-

**Preet- **"Didi.. good nyt bolne aayi thi. Waise aap kab bhaalu ko sach bataa rahe ho. Jija ji kitne sweet hai. ab tho bol do. Dii.. sun rahi ho kya? Diii? Dii kuch kaho.. kab keh rahi ho-"

**Ishu- **"KUCH NAI KEHNA! Preet.. mera mood off hai. tum jao yaha se.."

**Preet- **"par di.. kya hua? kyu mood kharab hai? mujhe bolo dii-"

**Ishu- **"Please preet. Yeh sab batein tum nhi samajh paogi. Bas ye samajh lena… Ab main bhalu ko kabhi nhi bataungi ki main kaun hu. Bas yeh khushi kaafi hai ki main uss k saat kaam karti hu- ab jaao. main tum pe aur gussa nhi karna chahti..'

Preet feels bad n begins to leave…

**Preet- **"ok di.. jaarahi hu.. good nyt..'

**Ishu- **"preet.."

**Preet- **"hmm.."

**Ishu- **"you know na.. Dii loves you… but thodi upset thi rey. Tum samajh rahi ho na?"

**Preet- **"I know Di. And Preet loves Dii too. good night…"

Preet leaves the room with a smile. But Ishu can see the hurt that flashed in her eyes… she goes to bed dejectedly.

Everything doesn't go as expected… well some things don't.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**Next Chapter- **Some fun moments… this time from Dushu's side! one for example-

Ishu's home-

*tring tring*

Ishu opens the door… she is shocked to see him at her doorstep…

"_Aap yaha?" _

She thinks it's a dream but he faints, falling forward, almost knocking her off the floor. To onlookers it looked like he's hugging her while_… err sleeping?_

"_Sir.. Sir, wake up! HELLO.. Kii panga peh gaya"_

So Dushyant faints on Ishu's doorstep while hugging her… Or Did he really? ;)

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Khushali- OMG! Million hugs n kisses. That dream was for you. Glad u liked mmuaah :* yup more romance will come :*

AbhiSrk-ian- Aww u read again? I'm flattered. Glad it could make you smile yar. No words… :*

AS-DS- accha kiya rvw dediya jaldi. Hope ya lyk dis chap too. Yaa mee too crazy for MS. Hayeee. :*

SS- my sis… aww I'm so happy. This story is for all my friends. I'm glad u guys r loving it :*

Daya's girl- aww thank you so much dear. :* yup dream :P

*hugs n kisses to all of you* Purpleangel1- aww thnx so much dear, nxt chaptr mei rajvi honge pakka. Srry ;)

Chutki- no dear! Nhi bhooli.. yr updt is on the way. Missed u :)

Katiiy- aww thanks so much.

Bepana- yup dear. Hope ya liked this part :D

Duo angel- thnx dear! Thanks so much.

Shilpa. Patte- aww thanks so much yar. Glad u liked :D

Navvulu- aww thnx dear!

Shree- Aww thnx so much dear! Glad u liked :D

Ansha- yup! Dushu sataayega. Zyada nhi :P thank you :D

Rahila- Call them ishyant plz.. -_-

Ayesha kapoor- kavin k ooper bohot stories h check out ;) n yaha v romantic angle aa sakta hai :D thank you!

**. . . .**

**A/N:** hehe the DDLJ scene! Its fun to imagine Dushu in SRK pose. SRK is phenomenal… I'm not comparing anyone here. It's just a dream of Ishu. Dream mei kuch v ho sakta hai.. :P

Hope ya all liked. :D

Hmm this time I dint miss thanking anyone I hope.

**Thanks so much for all your love.** So glad u guys enjoy this story… hope aagey bhi u will keep enjoying! **Tc love ya all :)**

**And.. Plz do rvw!**


	13. Is this Love?

**A/N**: heya guys! Kaise ho sab? Updt tym yay! Hope ya like this one too!

Lolz gotta tell u this. My mum read few chapters of LP :P I narrated her the remaining story (nope dint say the dream scene :P)

My mom is lyk- show mei masti kum aur investigation zyada hoti hai, yahaa tho ulta hai… :P

Maine bola- haan. Yahi tho jo waha nhi hota… FF pe hojaata hai :D :P

Sahi kahaa na? lovee FF n all my lovely friends n reviewers on FF.

CID FF zindabad! :P :D

OK hmm read on… my bak-bak ends here ;)

**. . .**

**Laal Paraanda**

**. . .**

**Chapter 13**

**. . .**

_Warning: Another Longgg boring chapter! :P_

**. . .**

**Next morning-**

Ishu greets Preet. The girls talk while having breakfast-

**Preet- **" Dii.. ek baat puchuu?

**Ishu- **"Haan pucho na.."

**Preet- **"aap gussa tho nhi karengi na?"

**Ishu- **"Preeto. Tum janti ho na. main zyada gussa nhi karti. kal k liye sorry bola na maine… Kal raat mera mood off tha. Isliye aisa hua. Waisa dobara nhi hoga yar-"

**Preet- **"I know Di, mera woh matlub nhi tha. I just don't want to irritate. You know na I love you…"

**Ishu- **"aww I know. Ab makhan lagaana chodo aur gal sunaao…"

**Preet- **"Dii. Kya aap sach mei Bhalu ko kabhi sach nhi bataoge?"

**Ishu- **"bas yahi puchnaa tha?"

**Preet- **"haan di. Yahi puchna tha. Bataao ki kab bataa rahe ho bhalu ko sach?"

**Ishu- **"bataungi yar. Kyu nahi bataaungi? Main usey nhi kho sakti preet. Isliye zarur bataungi. Bas… sahi mauka ka intezar hai."

**Preet- **"rab karein… woh mauka jaldi miljaye aapko Di.."

**Ishu- **"hmm I wish the same. Par main soch rahi hu… uss k saat thora aur waqt ghuzarungi tho yeh embarrassment jayega.. baat v aasaani se hogi" *smiles*

**Preet- **"sahi socha Di. Lekin jaldi-jaldi gal karna unse. Warna sochlo. Agar aapne bhalu ko sach nhi bataaya tho main khud usey bataungi… after all I'm ur chutki… main hu badi kaam ki cheez." *smirks*

**Ishu- **"arey haan meri pagli. Tu tho hai mere paas humesha. Ab jao jaldi jao college k liye der ho rahi hai…" *laughs n hugs her*

The girls r alone. Their parents went to visit a relative.

**Preet- **"Dii aap nhi aaoge mujhe chodne?"

**Ishu- **"nhi re aaj mere colleagues aane waale h mujhe pick karne. Aaj k liye auto mei chali jaa."

**Preet- **"hmm thik h. papa hote tho dono ko drop karte. Lekin koi gal nhi. Accha di. See you sham ko.."

So Preet walks off. Ishu is waves her bye and waits in front of her house. (i.e. outside main gate)

Soon an innova car screeches to a halt before her.

_Jaldi aagaye sab log…_ she smiles as she proceeds to open the back door but is shocked to see him.

'_Gosh.. fir se issk bagal mei baitnaa padega…'_

**Kavin-** (from driver's seat) "Kya hua Ishita? Kya soch rahi ho…"

**Ishu-** "n-nhi sir. Kuch nhi. I think I forgot my mobile. Abhi laati hu…"

**2 min later-**

Ishu comes back holding an age old nokia phone which kavin notices.

Ishu gives a smile to both kavin, freddy who are sitting in the front and goes to sit beside him… _obviously u guys know who is 'him' here._

Kavin begins to drive.

**Ishu- **"Good morning everyone. Accha laga aap mujhe pick up karne aagaye."

**Kavin- **"arey aana hi tha. Kyu Dushyant?"

**Dushyant- **"haan haan bilkul. Pleasure is ours… Ishita."

Ishu gives an awkward smile. _No no! get rid of this awkwardness… Ishu asap!_

Kavin diverts her attention…

**Kavin- **"Ishita… mobile kab change ki tumne?" *teasing*

**Ishu- **"woh yeh mera puraana mobile hai.."

**Kavin- **"naye wala kahaa hai?"

**Ishu- **"woh-" *glances at Dushyant* "woh ghar mei rahei, wohi ussk liye safe hai…"

Ksvin Freddy laugh at this while Dushyant just smiles… _kitnaa tension leti hai Billi._

Ishu smiles the awkwardness of sitting beside him starts to wear off…

Kavin eyes Ishyant from his front mirror. An evil thought occurs in his mind.

**Kavin- **"aaj hum jaldi start hue tho kyu na thodi masti hojaye?"

Dushyant panics… He knows Kavin so well & masti means trouble!

**Dushyant- **"No Kavin! No masti. Duty pe jaana hai yar… I say…"

But Kavin already begins to execute his plan-

**Kavin- **"sorry dost! You know I can't live without masti. Kaafi din se kiye nhi…"

Ishu begins to panic as she senses kavin is driving fast-

**Ishu- **"yeh ithna tez kyu chalaa rahe hai sir!"

*Ishu jerks forward*

*Dushyant holds her by her shoulder*

**Dushyant- **"kya kar rahe ho Kavin, slow down…"

**Kavin- **"No… weeeehoooo!"

**Freddy- **"arey bhai marwaogey kya?"

**Dushyant- **"police mei hoke khud rules todte ho?"

**Kavin- **"arey bhai. Speed dekho just 110 Kmph. And road dekho. Sunday traffic hi nhi hai…"

**Dushyant- **"just 110?" *mouth open*

**Ishu- **"mujhe aise speed driving se darr lagta hai…" *feeling scared*

They notice that Kavin has taken the long route to bureau via deserted road…

**Dushyant- **"oh gosh! Yeh road? Re yeh tho- *jerk* *bump*

**Dushyant- **"kharab hai… "

*bump*

**Dushyant- **"vehicles nhi aate-jaate yaha se…"

**Kavin- **"isliye hum jaarahe hai na… taki road ko buraa na lage" *laughs*

There are many potholes on the road & the car keeps receiving many jerks. With each jerk Ishita & Dushyant keep bumping more n more towards each other-

*biggest jerk*

Freddy is clinging to kavin, literally panicking that he will die soon.

Ishu is about to fall on her face forwards, but Dushyant pulls her close wrapping his one hand around her shoulder, holding on to the front seat with another… she looks at him to find he's already staring at her with keen eyes.

Kavin sees this through mirror n smiles… _*task is done*_

Time freezes for Ishyant as this is the first time they are so close. His hand is wrapped around her shoulders as if he's hugging from one side; another hand is holding one of her hands placed in her lap.

She smiles at him. It's always a pleasure to have a friend who holds you as you fall. It's as if she's not scared of anything anymore…

Dushyant too smiles a bit. Its just holding his billi close to him, seeing her smiling at him… it felt good.

*eye-lock continues*

**Kavin- **"Ahem- masti ends here. Normal speed pe chalaa raha hu… main road pe aagaye hum"

*Freddy opens his eyes*

**Freddy- **"hei- kya normal speed? Bachgaya kya main? Uff shukar hai. Kavi yar dobara aisa kiya tho ACP sir gussa karenge…"

**Kavin- **"arey thik h freddy sir… nhi karunga.. promise!"

**Freddy- **"hmmm. Good. Dushyant. Ishita tum log thik ho?"

Kavin glances at them through the mirror. Freddy turns to notice this & clears his throat.

*Ishyant jump apart*

**Freddy- **"tum log thik ho?"

**Dushyant- **"haan sir, main thik hu…"

**Ishu- **"yes sir.. I'm OK."

Dushyant glares at kavin slightly turning red. And kavin just winks at him from in the front mirror. _Now he knew why Kavin did this! _

**Kavin- **"Kyu boss! Mazaa aaya?"

**Dushyant- **"Kavin tumhe tho main- jaanbuch k pareshan karte ho sab ko?"

**Kavin- **"arey yaar kavi kavi kuch faasle duur karne k liye aisa kuch karna padta hai. you know…"

**Ishu-** "kaise faasle?" *confused*

**Dushyant- **"umm haha. Kavin vi na… ghatiya jokes maarta hai Ishita. Ignore karo."

**Ishu-** *nods*

Dushyant glares at Kavin.

**Kavin- **"arey baba gussa thuk do. sorry boss!"

**Dushyant- **"I hate you yar…"

**Kavin- **"hmm I know tu kisse pyar karta hai."

**Dushyant- **"fir shuru hogaye?! Apna kaam nhi kar sakta kya?"

**Kavin- **"arey wohi tho kar raha hu. Tumhe ehsaas dilaane ki koshish!" *winks*

**Dushyant- **"bhaad mei gaya tumhari koshish… mujhe nhi chahiye koi ehsaas!"

**Kavin- **"tujh jaise duffer se aur kya ummeed ho sakti hai…" *sigh*

Ishu laughs at this. Dushu glares lightly at her before turning to Kavin-

**Dushyant- **"tu, tu kabhi sudhrega nhi? Huh?"

**Kavin- **"naa sudher gaya tho sab ko heart attack aajayega…" *laughs*

Dushyant smiles shaking his head, the anger is all gone. Kavin… _well you can't be mad at your best friend no matter how hard you try!_

Freddy too laughs. Ishu joins them, all awkwardness is gone and a great day begins…

**Few mins later-**

The gang almost reaches the bureau.

**Kavin- **"arey nhi bhool hi gaya mei…"

Kavin takes a U-turn before reaching the bureau.

**Dushyant- **"kya hua?"

**Kavin- **"arey tere haat ka dressing-"

**Dushyant- **"isski zarurat nhi. chalo bureau chalte hai."

**Kavin- **"arey nhi nhi. Pehle dressing baad mei kuch aur-"

**Dushyant- **"par-"

**Kavin- **"koi par-war nhi Dushyant.."

And so they all reach city hospital.

_**. . .**_

_**City hospital-**_

Soon in one of the rooms, a nurse starts cleaning the deep cuts on Dushu's hand (that were caused during cliff incident)

**Dushyant- **"owww- ahh-"

Dushyant whimpers. Kavin, Ishu, Freddy are standing at a distance watching his pained face.

**Dushyant- **"eeee… uff-"

**Ishu- **"zara aahista kijiye na.."

Dushyant stares wide eyed while Kavin just grins. _Hmmm itna concern? interesting!_

**Nurse- **"aahista hi kar rhi hu. Aur bhi patients hai madam-"

**Dushyant- **"OHH-" *grimaces in pain*

**Ishu- **"aap apne patients ko aise treat karti hai. dikh nhi raha, inhe dard horaha hai…"

Freddy too smiles as Ishu scolds the nurse.

**Nurse- **"dard nhi hoga tho kya hoga… thoda dard bardash karna padta hai"

The nurse continues to clean his wounds. Dushu is half smiling half whimpering. _Ahh this is just wonderful feeling!_

**Ishu- **"what do you mean? Nurse hote hai taaki binaa dard k dressing karaade. Lekin aap tho-" *angry expression* 

**Nurse- **"Mujhe tho sirf yeh karni aati hai. agar aapko itni chinta hai tho khud karlo dressing, binaa dard diye."

Nurse & Ishu glare at eachother. Ishu taunts-

**Ishu- **"haan haan karlungi. Tumse behtar tho kar hi lungi main… waddi aayi nurse banke!"

The nurse leaves making an annoyed face n everyone takes a sigh. Dushyant smiles not knowing what to do. Ishu doesn't know why she fought with the nurse. One thing she's sure, _she can't see Bhaalu in pain._

**Ishu- **"na jaane kahaa se aate hai nurse banne. Patience v koi cheez hai aajkal…"

Ishu keeps chiding the nurse in a low voice n this makes Dushyant smile even more.

He watches as she wears gloves, takes hold of the cotton…

**Ishu- **"lagta hai mujhe hi karna padega. Koi gal nhi. Maine papa ka kahii bar dressing kiya tha. Tho this shouldn't be a problem-"

So ishu begins the cleaning process.

**Ishu- **"uh- dard hora ho tho bataana muje… OK.."

**Dushyant- **"hmm.."

*Dushu keeps smiles admiring his friend as she tends to him*

**Ishu- **"there. Hogaya… wait bandage lagaati hu."

Ishu then _oh-so-gently _applies some ointment n bandages his hand.

**Ishu- **"dard tho nhi horaha na?"

Dushyant shakes his head smiling.

**Dushyant- **"thank you…"

Ishu gives him a smile. She doesn't know how & where the awkwardness has vanished. Oh this is awesome! Dushyant smiles in return. Both keep looking at each other.

**Freddy-** "ahem"

**Kavin**- *Acchhheeee*

Ishu lets go of his hand n Dushyant gets up.

**Kavin- **"chale guys?"

**Ishu- **"haan haan…"

**Freddy- **"arey par Ishita ko v dressing karaana chahiye apne chot ka-"

**Kavin- **"arey haan-"

**Ishu- **"jee mera hogaya. Woh Preet ne subah kardiya tha mera…"

**Freddy- **"Preet?"

**Ishu- **"ji woh meri choti behen hai…"

**Freddy- **"arey wah. Badi acchi sister hai tumhari…"

**Ishu- **"haan sir. Woh tho hai."

**Kavin- **"OK lets go then!"

**Freddy- **"haan haan chalo.."

So Ishu, freddy leave the room first. Kavin trails behind Dushyant to tease him :P

**Kavin- **"kya baat hai huh? Jab wo nurse dressing kar rahi thi tho bohot dard ho raha tha tujhe…"

**Dushyant- **"kavin-"

**Kavin- **"aur jaise hi Ishita ne haat pakdaa. Dard gayab…"

**Dushyant- **"Kavin-" *glares*

**Kavin- **"zara hume v bataado bhai kya jaadu hai ussk haton mei.." *smiles*

**Dushyant- **"kavin shut up! Kuch bhi bolta hai"

**Kavin- **"arey boss wohi bol raha hu jo sach hai. bolo. Acchi lagti hai na tujhe woh?"

**Dushyant- **"kavin. Stop. Bohot hogayi masti aaj-" *hides smile*

**Kavin- **"hayee hayee smile ka matlub hai haan. Acchi lagti hai.."

**Dushyant- **"kya yar? dost hai tho acchi lagegi hi. Aur suno. Billi carefully dressing kar rhi thi. Isliye dard nhi hua…" *trying to sound casual*

**Kavin- **"ahaann. Yaa yu kaho bade pyar se dressing kar rhi thi… hai na?"

**Dushyant- **"Kavin- main gussa hojaunga tumse, main keh raha hu…"

**Kavin- **"accha ok. I'll stop. Ye bataao. Billi ko pareshan karne ka koi naya plan socha hai tumne?"

**Dushyant- **"naya plan? nhi re."

**Kavin- **"arey kyu aise hi chod doge usey? Ussney tumhe kitnaa tang kiya!"

**Dushyant- **"yar woh dost hai meri. Issey zyada usey kya pareshan kar sakta hu main. You know na… main kitna sweet hu…"

**Kavin- ***laughs* "haan sweet tho tu hai yar. Sugary sweet… baap re!"

**Dushyant- **"haan sweet hu, plan nhi ki. isska matlub yeh nhi ki usey bilkul tease v nhi karunga. Rey bachpan mei bohot tease karta tha billi ko… lets see agar dobara mauka mile tho kyu nhi" *smiles*

**Kavin- **"accha?"

**Dushyant- **"haan…" *smiles*

From entrance Freddy calls them-

**Freddy- **"arey tum log aare ho ki nhi?"

**Dushyant- **"haan freddy sir! Aarahe hai hum!"

Dushyant & Kavin join the other two.

The matter closes there as everyone gets into the car n they are off to bureau.

**. . . / \ . .**

**In bureau-**

Purvi is seen sitting with a sad face. Shreya greets her after entering the bureau-

"Hey Purvi. Good morning!"

"Good.. morning.."

"kya yar… soyi nhi kya raat bhar? Awaaz ithni kamzor hai?"

"soyi thi…"

"sad lag rahi ho aajkal. Kya hua? Mujhe nhi bologe?"

"yar.. pucho ki kya nhi hua."

"haan thik hai wohi bolo."

"yar woh gift yaad hai tumhe, pendant wala. Ussk baad mujhe ussne contact vi nhi kiya."

"Ohh secret admirer se baat nhi hui. Iss waje se upset ho. hmm I see"

"kya yar. main kab tak aise leti rahungi unse gifts? Aur usey mera address v pata hai… isliye maine socha main v kuch gift deti hu ussko. Par usski koi khabar hi nhi hai aaj tak-"

Purvi makes a cry face. Shreya comforts hugging her…

"yar chill karo. Agar woh saccha admirer hai tho woh zarur kuch karega! Dekhnaa tum…"

"11 din hogaye. Ab kya karega. Yeh kisi ka Mazak hoga mere uuper…" *makes sad face*

"aise nhi sochte Purvi…"

Just then the security person comes n handles her, a polythene bag. Purvi takes out the thing in the bag and smiles

It's a fresh bunch of handpicked yellow roses. Theres a note attached. Shreya reads it-

"11 yellow roses… 11 din se baat nhi hui. Ussk liye sorry. Ek ek din k liye sorry. Aur uss ek ek smile jo aapne gawaaya meri waje se, ussk liye sorry.. sorry sorry sorry sorry… ummeed hai aapka chehra ab inn phoolon ki tarah khil uthe, secret admirer R"

Purvi smiles while Shreya squeals.

"Dekha Purvi. Maine kahaa na yeh R jo v hai, deewana hai tera yar! Tabhi tho ussney 11 times sorry bola. 11 roses. Arey ab tho muje v ek admirer chahiye aww!"

Purvi doesn't respond but takes hold of that note written and admires it. That neatly written writing… _why does it look familiar?_

She then glimpses silhoutte of a person adjoining the door. She runs out to see who it its but finds none.

She is disappointed n returns to where Shreya is waiting in bureau-

"kya hua Purvi? Khushi mei bhaag lagaata hai koi? Kyu chali gayi? Roses bhi giraadiya"

"yar woh muje lagaa maine bahar kisi ko dekha. Shayad woh secret admirer… jissne security k zariye ye roses bheja."

"kya par yeh kaise ho sakta hai? woh bureau k andar kaise aa sakta hai?"

"aa sakta hai… " Purvi smiles. "agar woh banda yahi ka ho tho-"

Shreya is perplexed while Purvi just smiles.

Meanwhile the person who has been admiring Purvi, listening to her cute talks all along before she spotted her silhouette, is now seen taking a deep breath **in the elevator-**

**The person- **"uff aaj tho baal-baal bacha. Kya karta main? Uss k saamne nhi jaa sakta. Aur usska udaas chehra bhi nhi dekh sakta. Jab wo muskuraati hai. dil khush hota hai. jab wo roti hai tho mann udaas hojaata hai. baar-baar na chahte hue bhi usii ka khayal aata hai… Kahi mujhe purvi se pyar tho nhi hogaya?"

He thinks aloud before chiding himself.

**The person (Rajat)- ** "Nhi Rajat nahi. Tum aisa nhi kar sakte. Purvi is a friend & collegue usey pata chala tho usey kitna buraa lagega ki tu ussk bare mei aisa sochta hai."

**Rajat- **"god! Kya karuu main! I jus hope usey shak naa hua ho ki ye secret-admirer koi bureau ka aadmi ho… uff"

He takes few deep breath smiles to himself & finally walks out donning his usual cool look.

Its going to be an amazing day!

**. . . / \ . . .**

**Later that afternoon-**

Ishyant, Nikhil, Kavin are roaming through the streets. Everyone is on duty mode. They reach a school owing to a case.

Kavin n Nikhil are inquiring the teachers.

Dushyant asks Ishita to talk to a little girl whose friend was kidnapped from school & whose statements mattered a lot in solving the case…

**Ishu- **"hello beta. Aap se kuch baat karni thi. Umm aap school k baad kya karte ho? Kaha jaate ho?"

**Girl- **"ice-cream…"

**Ishu- **"ice-cream. Aapko ice creams bohot pasand hai?"

**Girl- **"haan. Mera dost mujhe roz khilaata hai…"

**Ishu- **"roz khilaata hai… arey wah. Bohot accha hai aapka dost!"

**Girl- **"haan. Par- lekin woh aaj nhi aayega na. kisi ne kidnap karliya…" *becomes sad*

**Ishu- **"haan woh kahi gaya hai. lekin aajayega. Yeh bataao ki aap kal ice-cream khayi thi ussk saat?"

**Girl- **"haan ice-cream khaake chakkar aagaya usey… kuch uncle log usey hospital legaye the. Fir pata chala woh bad uncle hai"

Dushyant senses someone has drugged the ice-cream to kidnap him. He goes to talk to kavin about the same.

The little girl inside begins to cry… Ishu tries to console her

**Ishu- **"arey aise rote nhi. Jo humse door jaate hai, woh fir miljaate hai. jaise mujhe mila hai. Aapko ek secret bataau-"

Ishu looks around n finds no one so she decides to speak her heart out now-

**Ishu- **"mere bachpan mei v ek dost tha mera jo bohot dino baad mujhe fir milgaya…"

Dushyant, Kavin are back. Both stop near the classroom's door n keep listening. Ishu goes on…

**Ishu- **"koi dost. Jo humesha meri madad karta tha. Woh mujse do class aagey tha. Fir bhi school k recess mei mujse milne aata tha. School k baad mujhe aise hi ice-cream khilaata tha… har roz"

Dushyant smiles at this… Ishu has his back facing him, so she dint realize both her seniors are listening-

**Ishu- **"par khud kavi nhi khaata tha. Taki main moti hojaau. Aur woh six-back body banaale…"

**Dushu-** (behind her)- *laughs n lightly hides his face behind his palm*

**Kavin-** *smiles nudging Dushu*

Dushu glares at him.

**Ishu-** "kehta tha jab woh badaa hojayega. Tab woh mera Mazak udaayega. Ki main fat hu aur woh fit- "*laughs*

Dushu kavin keep listening with a smile on their faces.

**Ishu- **"woh din hi kya the…"

Ishu trails off watching the little girl who's now smiling.

**Ishu- **"aaj tak naa main usey bhul paayi hu. Aur naa hi ussk haat k ice-cream ko… kash woh din jaldi wapis aajayee…"

**Dushyant- **"kyu nahi aayenge…"

Ishu jumps at hearing that. She turns around n finds Kavin & Dushyant.

**Ishu-** "aap- aap yaha? Woh main keh rahi thi ki- aise hi bacchii ko cheer up kar rhi thi…"

**Dushyant-** "haan tho wohi keh raha tha main. Insaan ko lagta hai ki kabhi beete hue din wapis nhi aayenge. Lekin sab tho humare haat mei hai…"

**Ishu-** *smiles nervously*

**Kavin-** "waise kis dinon ki baat ho rahi hai? bachpan ki?" *trying to ease her tension*

**Ishu-** *smiles* "haan"

_uff inhone kuch nhi sunaa… _

**Dushyant-** "lagta hai usii bare mei hai. yar school aate hi, kisi ko bhi bachpan ki yaad aajati hai." *smiles coyly*

**Ishu-** "sahi hai sir. Kuch cheezein aisi hoti hai, jin ko hum chahkar v nhi bhulaa sakte…"

*smiles n looks away as Dushu stares at her*

A while later freddy gets an ice-cream for the little girl.

**. . . / \ . .**

Then, they all hit the roads again. Its blazing hot outside, even in the month of june. Monsoons seemed to have taken ill…

They walk on.

**Nikhil- **"yeh shop hai kaha jisee hum tab se dhoondh rahe hai sir?"

**Dushyant- **"wo yahi kahi hoga Nikhil. Usee shop mei hume agla suraag milega. Ice-cream wala wohi se laata tha icecreams.."

**Kavin-** "uff yeh garmi. Main paani leke aata hu yar…"

**Freddy-** "main tho kehta hu bakery mei tummy full karte hai… arey CID ka kaam karne k liye energy honi chahiye na..

**Dushyant-** "chalo main v chalta hu.."

**Nikhil-** "chaliye sir…"

**Freddy-** "chalo Ishita…"

**Ishu-** "aap jao sir. I'm ok. "

**Nikhil- "**kya leke aau tereliye..

**Ishu-** "paani… aur kuch nhi… thanks"

Dushyant too goes along with Freddy, Nikhil & Kavin into a bakery.

So Ishu is standing under a huge tree by the road side, seeking some respite from the hot sun.

**A few mins later-**

Ishu is looking around n notices someone is holding an ice-cream in their hand, extended for her…

She looks up. Its him, this time red shirt, khakhi jeans n same black goggles. _Looking super handsome!_

She blushes a bit before smiling big-

**Ishu- **"yeh- yeh… mereliye hai?" *huge smile*

**Dushyant- **"haan." *smiles back*

*Ishu grins like a kid n shakes her head*

**Ishu thinks- ***bhaalu ice cream leke aaya ithne saal badd.. aww*

**Dushyant- **"socha ithni der se badi dhoop mei ho tho… ice-cream tumhe accha lagega…" *smiles at her*

**Ishu- **"that's… so sweet.. thank you…" *grabs the ice-cream while jumping a little*

**Dushyant thinks- "**Bacchi hai aaj v Billi…" *smiles*

**Ishu- **"mujhe ice creams bohot pasand hai."

**Dushyant- **"dikh raha hai. moti…"

**Ishu- **"hawww! Aapne muje moti kaha?" :O

**Dushyant- **"nhi nhi.. moti nhi. _Moti.._ u know.. pearl. Woh dekho saamne. Our next destination to interrogate…"

**Ishu- ***huffs n twists her mouth*

**Dushyant- **"jaldi khaao, waha jaana hai…"

**Ishu- **"umm…maime kanae loh" *eating icecream*

**Dushyant- **"kya?"

**Ishu- **"main.. ne kaha.. OK. Ice cream khaane dijiye na mujhe. Disturb karte hai, aur kehte hai jaldi khaana h…"

**Dushyant- ***laughs n begins to cross the road*

Kavin, Freddy n Nikhil watch this from a distance.

**Nikhil- **"sir yeh ice cream Ishita ko diya? Mujhe lagaa Dushyant sir khud khaana chahte the. Kyu sir…"

Kavin smiles.

**Kavin- **"Ishita ne maanga tho bas Dushyant ne dediyaa…"

**Nikhil- **"sir main samjha nhi…"

**Kavin- **"long story Nikhil… waqt aane pe samjhadunga. Pehle puchtacch shuru karei…"

**Freddy- **"Haan Nikhil tu baccha hai re. avi nhi samjhoge. Chalo."

**Nikhil- **"sir kya sir.. baccha banaa diya mujhe? Not fair boliye naa…"

**Kavin- **"rey bad mei. Lets go first.. dekho dushyant already kaam pe lag gaya. Hurry up!"

So Ishu finishes off her ice-cream n joins Dushyant. Kavin, Nikhil, freddy too join n inquire the shopkeeper.

**. . / \ . . .**

**That evening, 5PM- In bureau-**

Deepika the mother of the kidnapped boy knew someone close to Akshay is posing threat but kept mum. She weeps in the bureau saying she should have told Akshay-

**Deepika- **"kuch dino se dhamki wale calls aa rahe the. Akshay k kuch dushmano se. mujhe laga mazak hoga. Par mere bête ko uthaa lejayenge. Yeh tho maine socha hi nhi…" *sobs*

**Abhijeet- **"Akshay k dushman? Tho ye baat Akshay ko kyu nhi bataaya aapne?"

**Deepika- **"woh Akshay se mera rishta hi nhi raha ab. Tho kya bataati. Sab jaante hai ye baat. Maine socha uss k dushman h tho mujhe kya bigaadenge…"

**Daya- **"police ko tho contact karna tha aapko…"

**Deepika- ***sobs*

ACP sir sends her off assuring, her kid will return safely.

Shreya arrives with breaking news.

**Shreya- **"sir chauka dene wali baat pata chali hai. Deepika aur Akshay ajnabi nhi hai. bohot acche dost hai… aur aaspaas log keh rahe the Deepika ab ab bhi Akshay se baat-cheet karti hai…"

Daya intervenes.

**Daya- **"sir lagta hai, ye Deepika ne iss sab ko mazaak samjha ho? Isliye kisi ko nhi bataaya ho?"

**Acp sir- **"nhi nhi daya. Zarur yeh jhoot bol rahi thi. Isey pata tha kuch dushman usey nishaana banaa rahe the, fir bhi chup rahi? Akshay ko bataaya kyu nhi? Kuch tho garbar hai…"

Ishu wonders why. Dushyant notices this.

**A moment later-**

**Kavin- **"kya soch rahi ho Ishita?"

**Ishu- **"kuch nhi sir.. bas wohi. agar ye baat Deepika jaanti hai… tho akshay se woh ye baat kyu chupayegi? Woh tho usska dost hai na?"

Dushyant who's standing there answers her.

**Dushyant- **"Haa. Magar kise pata kyu. Kuch logo ko bas chupaane ka shauk hota hai. tho hum kya kar sakte hai. yu samjhlo. Kuch log bohot hi darpok hote hai_… Billi ki tara?"_

**Ishu- **"a-aap.. woh… case k bare mei hi bol rahe h na?"

**Dushyant- **"haan tumhe kya lagaa main kis k bare mei bol raha hu?" *teasing*

**Ishu- **"woh- nhi kuch nhi… main data base mei finger prints check karti hu…" *nervous smile*

So she escapes from him n he just laughs. _Billi ko tease karne ka mazaa hi kuch or hai. _Kavin too smiles at the two.

Later that day the case is solved soon. Its revealed Deepika herself kidnapped her son so that she can trap Akshay.

**Abhijeet- **"sharm aani chahiye. Yeh tho kalank hai dosti k uuper…"

**Acp sir- **"ab jail mei sadte rehna. Wohi revenge k plans banaate rehnaa.. fassii ka order aane tak!"

The case is closed.

**. . . / \ . . .**

**That night- 11PM, **

**Ishu's room in her home-**

Ishu is recording another selfie video.

**Ishu- **"Kyu? kyu main itna smile karti hu jab main ussk bare mei sochti hu tho? Arey woh naam hi kaafi hai ki chehre pe muskaan aajati hai. Aaj ussne mere liye ice-cream leke aaya. Aur mujhe moti kahaa? Motu bhalu kaheeka… ***laughs*** "nhi nhi I know woh motu nhi hai, sweet hai, handsome hai, aur mujhe bohot pasand hai. naa naa its not pyar-vyar I tell you. Yeh sirf dost k liye pyar hai. arey bhai ithne saal baad jaake bhaalu mila hai tho pyar tho aayega hi na…"

***serious face***

**Ishu- **"ab tho thora dar v lag raha hai. ki ye kya hai jo main feel karti hu ussk liye. Woh paas hota hai tho accha lagta hai. woh kuch mereliye kuch kare, dil khush hojaata hai. usey khone se darr lagta hai. aur aaj jab usne mera haat pakadliya car mei… aisa lagaa jaise- jaise muje koi darr nhi. Kahi yeh pyar tho nhi?" ***slaps her forehead***

She then smiles n continues-

**Ishu- **"nhi nhi. Dosti-pyar. Iss confusion mei nhi panda mujhe babaji. Koi idea hai jise main bhaalu ko sach bataa saku tho woh plz jaldi se mere sar mei daal dena… OK? Thank you babaji. Another great day k liye."

**Ishu- **"OK folks ab main hanuman ji ka naam leke so jaati hu. Pucho ki kyu? Arey fir se koi romantic- I mean Daraawna sapna aagaya tho? Najaane Bhalu iss bar romantic hoke kya karega! Uff Jain Hanuman ji… Good night!"

With that, she ends recording the video & hits her bed. Preet who witnessed this through the gap in the door could only sing one song-

**Preet- *humming* **_"haan tujhe pyar hua pyar hua allah miya!"_

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**Nxt chapter-**

Hehe same hug scene. I shifted that scene for nxt chapter. So yes nxt chapter will see Dushu at Ishu's doorstep. Wait is it him really? Or her imagination? What will Rajat do? **Stay tuned!**

**. . . . . . **

**A/N:** thank you so much guys for reading, reviewing n loving LP so much.

Many hugs n kisses to my buddies n all regular reviewers-

**SS, AS-DS, AbhiSRK-ian, Daya's girl, Khushali, navvulu, purpleangel1, katiiy, shilpa, bepana, ansha, shree, chutki, bshreena, durga dahal, n all guests!** Many hugs n kisses :*

**No words uff… Love ya all.**

Guest- yaa miss Dushyant a lot in CID. Wish wo wapis aajaye jaldi :(

Secret admirer- thank q so muchhh XD ab mere fic ko v secret admirer milgaye wah :P :D

Shafaque- hmm this is FF, all about imagination. Show mei Ishu aisi ho hi nhi sakti :P :D coz it's a crime show. Thank you!

**P.S**. Khush nd abhiSrk-ian… jaldi rvw dena iss bar. :P


	14. Of dreams & Reality

**A/N: **An update! I dunno how it became so long. Hope its not boring guys & hope ya all enjoy. :D

SS, AbhiSRK-ian, Daya's girl, Khushali, navvulu, purpleangel1, katiiy, shilpa, bipana, ansha, shree, chutki, bshreena, durga dahal, n all guests! Thanks n much love :*

AS-DS, jaldi rvw dena. 2 rvws baaki hai :P :D

**. . .**

**Laal Paraanda**

**. . .**

**Chapter 14**

**Of Dreams & Reality**

**. . .**

Ishita goes to meet her Beeji, this time for real. Nightmares seem to have stopped haunting her thankfully. So she has a gala time there, making the most of the three day leave she has got.

**. . .**

**Three days later, Bureau, morning time-**

ACP sir is making an imp announcement.

**Acp sir- **"Aap sab log jaante hai CID acche kaam karne mei kabhi peeche nhi rehti. Tabhi tho bohot saare cases mei jin bachon ne maa-baap khoye hai. unki dek-rek kar rahe hum log. Ab CID ek kadam aagey bad gayi. NGO organisation se tie-up k zariye!"

The whole team is present including forensic. Everyone clap. Ishu too claps for this amazing initiative.

**Acp sir- **"Mamata NGO. Inke fund raising scheme mei bade-bade celebrities shaamil hai. tho Mumbai k CID kyu nahi. Kahiye.. kya khayal hai?"

**Daya- **"khayal accha hai sir!"

**Abhijeet- **"sach mei sir. Yeh CID k liye garv ki baat hogi…"

**Freddy- **"haan sir! Par iss fund-raising k liye hume kya karna hoga?"

**Abhijeet- **"freddy yar bohot jaldi hoti hai tumhe… ruko zara ACP sir bataa rahe na?"

**Freddy- **"Haa OK sir…"

ACP sir gives Freddy a glance and goes on..

**Acp sir- **"Iss fund-raising k liye ek talent show organise kiya jayega. Jis mei tum sab ko bhaag lena padega. Ab zara apne-apne kalaa ka pradarshan karne k liye tayyar hojaao…"

**Abhi- **"arey wah sir. Talent show mei hissa lena and fund rise karna.. ab tho hum v celebrities banjayenge…"

**NGO member, Reeta-** "aaplog kisi celebrity se kum kaha hai sir? Aapko sab jaante hai Mumbai mei. Aur yeh show hit hokar rahega…"

ACP smiles in return n the team claps.

**Reeta- **"Agar aap log maheene mei ek din nikaal sakte hai, tho aur bhi aise shows organise kar sakte hai sir. Jismei humare kalaakar bhi honge aur aapke kuch team members…"

**ACP sir- **"kyu nahi kyu nahi Reeta ji. Itna aacha kaam karne jarahi hai aap. Humari waje se agar aapk NGO aur waha k bacchon ki madad hogi tho.. zarur karenge. Agar humse ho sake tho."

**Reeta- **"Aap log kamaal ho sir. Ek taraf desh aur nagarik k suraksha k liye kaam karte ho. Dusrii taraf aise acche kaam bhi karte ho. Aap aur aapk team members wakkai kabil-e-tariif hai sir.."

ACP sir smiles…

**Acp sir- **"arey bas bas, bahut hui tareef… dekhte hai humari team mei crime fighting skills k alaawa, art & cultural skills kitne hai…"

**Freddy- **"Par mujh mei aisa kuch hai nhi…" *sad face*

**Pankaj- **"arey kyu nhi hoga Freddy sir. Apne andar jhaako. Dekho kuch miljayega…"

**Freddy- **"haan haan.." *smiles*

**Reeta- **"accha sir hum chalte hai. Sunday ko event hai tho aapk team ko tayyar karna.. Dhanyawaad.."

So the NGO members take leave. Everyone smile.

**Pankaj- **"Baap re! Sunday ko yaani… teen din bache hai.."

**Sachin- **"Haan Pankaj. Lekin teen din kaafi hai. agar koi case nhi hua tho isee mei jut jate hai.."

**Pankaj- **"sahii kaha sir.."

So soon everyone start discussing about their talents-

**Kavin- **"Daya sir ka crime fighting talent tho hum jaante hai..."

**Nikhil**- "daaton pe piano mat bajaana waha sir.."

**Pankaj- **"aap logo ka pata nhi sir but mere paas sirf ek hi talent hai- pet bhar k khaana.."

All laugh.

**Daya- **"haan woh sab jaante hai Pankaj. aur sab yeh bhi jaante hai ki mujhe khaana banaana kitna pasand hai.. aur khaana bhi.."

**Abhi- **"haan-haan Daya. Aur main teri madad karungaa."

**Freddy- **"Pankaj ko hip-hop karna chahiye. Bohot naachne lagaa hai aajkal…"

**Pankaj- **"Kya sir aap- main akele kaise karunga?"

**Daya- **"arey baaki k juniors ko lelo bhai apne team mei…"

So Daya wants to cook, Abhi wants to help him. Other guys are planning to compose & sing a song. Divya was once a khatak dancer, so is Purvi & Shreya knew garbha.

So the girls were planning to do a dance programme.

**Daya- **"arey Ishita tum? Tum kya karogi? Join the girls"

**Ishu- **"sir main. Main ye sab dance nhi kar sakti. Hum Punjabi ko sirf… bhangra aati hai."

Dushyant smiles as he remembers her bhangra in the parking lot. He missed her during the past three days. _Shhh no he wont say it aloud. Not when he knew how much Kavin will tease-_

**Abhi- **"accha tho wohi karo."

**Ishu- **"sir akele.. koi partner tho hona hai n-"

**Kavin- **"arey Dushyant hai na… woh bhi Punjabi hai. kyu Dushyant?"

Dushu is suddenly nervous n glares at Kavin. Ishu gets nervous too n decides to amend the situation-

**Ishu-** "ohh. Haan. Umm fir bhi… main itni acchi nhi naachti… tho… ummm"

**Divya- **"arey isey nachne ki kya zarurat hai. yeh itni acchi painter jo hai.."

Ishu smiles; silently thanking Divya for saving her.

**Abhi- **"arey wah. Bataaya kyu nhi?"

**Ishu- **"sir woh aajkal painting nhi kar rahi. Tym kahaa hai…"

**Abhi- **"hmm puraane paintings hi le aao. Woh bhi chalega.."

Ishu nods. Purvi squeals out of happiness.

**Purvi- **"yup! Its done then.. girls rock. Dekha kitnii talented hai ladkiyan"

**Nikhil- **"arey bas ek singer chahiye. Aur hum ladke music se stage ko hilaadenge!"

**Shreya- **"accha?"

**Pankaj- **"haan.."

So girls & boys aka Inspectors are arguing over who is the best-

**Acp sir- **"arey tum log lado mat. Jaldi decide karlo. Mera DCP sir k saat meeting hai."

So ACP sir walks away. Kavin is in deep thinking mode n he suddenly squeals in delight!

**Kavin- **"singer milgaya!"

**Rajat- **"kahaa kaun.. kaise?"

**Kavin- **"arey Dushyant hai na. "

**Dushyant- **"kya main? Nooo"

**Kavin- **"arey plz. Tu nacch nhi sakta. OK. Gaa tho sakta hai na? I knw tu bohot accha gaata hai.."

**Dushyant- **"but.."

**Rajat- **"jhoot mat bolo.."

**Dushyant- **"haan par stage pe kaise.."

**Kavin- **"naa-naa. No par-war Dushyant its fixed. Ladkon k izzat ka sawaal hai re.."

**Dushyant- **"but main.."

Rajat, Sachin, Kavin, Freddy, everyone try to convince him n he couldn't help but agree.

**A while later-**

Freddy is tired of thinking…

**Freddy- **"mera dimaag ghum gaya hai sir.. maine bohot socha. ek v talent nhi mila."

**Abhi- **"arey tho talent ko judge karo bhai. Woh bhi ek talent hai!"

**Freddy- **"arey haan sir wah sir kya dimaag hai aapka.."

So Pankaj & Freddy join ACP sir & Abhijeet in the Judges panel.

There's no case just paper work n the day ends.

**. . . / \ . .**

Ishu is surprisingly quiet for the next two days. There's no drama, no nautanki. She seems to be sticking to her duty not that Dushyant minded but still… _he missed working with her_. She was with Rajat, Sachin & others. But no he didn't get a proper chance to exchange few words. God knows why he wants to talk to her; even it was just a small convo about a case.

But no; this wasn't his chance.

**. . / \ . . .**

**Sunday-**

The day is here… everyone gather at the venue. Amrapali auditorium in Andheri East…

The event hasn't started but ACP sir along with DCP is taking a look at various talents of his team…

Ishu reaches there hurries along the steps running inside…

**Ishu- **"Oye Preeto rukk shaitaan… Paintings tod dogi kya. Haayo rabba. Ruk! Main kehti hu ruk.."

There's a small commotion, so the team comes out to take a look at entrance…

There a girl is running holding few paintings… followed by an elder girl... the elder girl looked beautiful in ankle length pink colour Anarkali suit with shimmering art work on it & matching ear rings. Her hair flew haphazardly as she's running. A smile forms on Dushyant's lips as he watches her, _his billi._

**Ishu- **"ruk oye… ahhh-"

She slips on a huge carpet placed on the entrance. Dushyant almost rushes to hold her but two strong hands hold her preventing her from falling on his face…

**Mayur- **"tum thik ho na Ishu?"

**Ishu- **"uff- ahh thanks Mayu."

Mayur & Ishu exchange a smile. A frown forms on Dushyant's forehead but vanishes soon as Kavin notices it.

**Ishu- **"I'm sorry sir… I'm late."

Ishu smiles at everyone; glares at Preeto who's beside her looking apologetic.

**ACP sir- **"No Ishita. Time pe aagayi ho tum. Event abhi shuru nhi hui…"

So Ishu greets everyone n with Preet's help puts up her paintings for display in that space that's given for her.

**. . .**

**2 hours later-**

The event is inaugurated. After watching some inaugural performances, the team is in art gallery of the auditorium where many paintings are kept for display. There are many artists, but one in particular is a CID officer as well.

ACP sir & everyone admire Ishita's handy work-

**Acp sir- **"arey wah Ishita. Bohot acchi painting banaati ho tum…"

**Ishu- **"thank you sir. Yeh tho kuch puraane paintings hai, college dino mei banaaya…"

**Shreya- **"ye theme kya hai. bachpan?"

**Ishu- **"haan woh.. bas bachpan ki kuch yaadei.." *smiles*

There are a couple of paintings each one showing a little girl playing around.

**Tarika- **"yeh jhule pe tum ho?"

**Ishu laughs-** "umm haan. woh bachpan mei mujhe jhoola jhulnaa accha lagta tha, school k baad hum khet mei jake wohi khelte the.. aur wohi pe tha yeh jhula.."

**Purvi- **"akeli jhulti thi kyaa?"

**Ishu- **"arey nhi Purvi akele tho mujhe darr lagta tha. Tho school k baad bhaa- … woh mere dost k saat jaati thi. Ya mere bhai k saat.."

**Purvi- **"wow that's so sweet.. bachpan k memories.. aww"

Dushyant smiles internally & recollects some memories as everyone continue praising Ishu…

_An 11 yr. old boy & a 9yr old girl are in what looked like a sunflower farm. The girl is swinging, sitting on a huge swing dangling from a huge branch of a Banyan tree present there._

"_Kitnaa jhulti hai Billi.. Uff mere haaton mei dard horaha hai.." the boy wails giving the swing a push._

_It was a long day in school & he had been playing cricket till then._

"_Bas thoda aur…" the girl pleads him._

_He sighs._

"_arey zor se dhakka do bhaalu… jhulne mei mazaa nhi aaraha…" the girl replies savouring her ice-cream._

_The boy takes a deep breath._

"_oye abhi se thak gaya kya?"_

_The girl invites him to join her in the swing & together they sway._

"_haan billi. Aaj cricket zyada hogaya tha.. kal fir se jhulaaunga tujhe!"_

"_Pakka?"_

"_Pakka promise"_

_Both smile at each other._

"_Bhaalu.."_

"_hmm"_

"_Jab main badi hojaungi tab bhi tu mujhe jhulaane aayega na…"_

_The boy smiles, "Haa Haa billi kyu nhi… tum bas naam lo. Aur ye banda hazir.."_

**Present-**

Dushyant smiles. _Oh he could give her swing a push even now. If she's OK with that ;)_

Another painting is showing a girl a boy & a little girl trying to fly a kite. Each painting reminds him of one memory from childhood. Both Ishyant seemed to be recollecting same memories.

**Tarika- **"tumhe tho artist hona chahiye yar! Sach mei bohot acche hai…"

That drags Ishyant back to reality-

**Preet- **"Dii ko police nhi banna tha. Artist banna tha. Dii police mei isliye hai kyu ki usska dos-"

**Ishu- **"Pree! Woh- bas… Kyu ki papa police mei the. Aur desh seva karna badi garv ki baat hai.."

**Daya- **"woh tho hai…"

Ishu is hell nervous suddenly. She gives nervous smile n thanks everyone (including Dushu) who appreciates her work. She's sure Dushyant's sharp eyes are fixed on her & her paintings. Did he recognise those moments? She shouldn't have brought those…

Suddenly there's an announcement that music programme will start in a while..

So everyone go there. Ishu takes a sigh of relief-

**Few min Later-**

Dushyant takes hold of the mike; greets everyone from the stage. Ishu smiles admiring her friend. Rajat takes guitar. Kavin is on drums n piano… Sachin is with the mouthorgan…

He begins to sing…

_**Peer teri keedan jaraa ve**_

_**Ve mein ki kara, ki karaa, haaniya…**_

_He looks at her for a brief moment before continuing._

_**Mera mahi tu mera raanjhan tu**_

_**Mera mahi tu mera raanjhan tu**_

_**Mahi tu mera raanjhan tu**_

_**Mera mahi tu mera raanjhan tu**_

_**Mera mahi tu mera raanjhan tu**_

_**Mera mahi tu mera raanjhan tu**_

_**Mahi tu mera raanjhan tu**_

_**Mera mahi tu mera raanjhan tu**_

_**Rab hai raazi jo tu hai raazi**_

_**Tu hai raazi.**_

_**Tu hi mera maula aur kaazi**_

_**Maula aur kaazi**_

_**Rab hai raazi jo tu hai raazi**_

_**Tu hai raazi.**_

_**Tu hi mera maula aur kaazi**_

_**Suni suni si ye saari raahein ve**_

_**Tujhko tarsein meri nigahein ve**_

_**Mujh ko tujh mein faana ho jaane de**_

_**Teri baahon mein mujhe kho jaane de.**_

_For a brief moment he looks at her… her heart skips a beat. She looks around to makes sure he's giving that look for her alone. _

_**Aankhiyan nu raun de**_

_**Aankhiyan de kol kol**_

_**Chann pardesiya ve**_

_**Bol bhaavein na bol**_

_**Aankhiyan nu raun de…**_

_He sings the lines smiling; his voice reaches its highest pitch yet is still as melodious as ever!_

_**Mera mahi tu mera raanjhan tu**_

_**Mera mahi tu mera raanjhan tu**_

_**Mahi tu mera raanjhan tu**_

_**Mera mahi tu mera raanjhan tu.**_

_**Tujhe dekhun main bheegi ankhon se**_

_**Dil har pehar tute tare sa**_

_**Har raat jalun din din pighlun main**_

_**Teri chahat mein hua nakaara sa**_

_**Suni suni si ye saari raahein ve**_

_**Tujhako tarse meri nigahein ve**_

_**Tujh ko tujh mein faana ho jaane de**_

_**Teri baahon mein mujhe kho jaane de.**_

_He sings the remaining song with confidence occasionally smiling at each of his audience…_

_**Aankhiyan nu raun de**_

_**Aankhiya de kol kol**_

_**Chann pardesiya ve**_

_**Bol bhaavein na bol**_

_**Aankhiyan nu raun de**_

_**Mera mahi tu mera raanjan tu**_

_**Mera mahi tu mera raanjan tu**_

_**Mahi tu mera raanjan tu**_

_**Mera mahi tu mera raanjan tu…**_

Ishu enjoys the song with a smile on her face. Everyone clap as the song ends.

**Preet- **"Jija ka smile… unki awaaz aur yeh gaana uff Dii… mast hai na? ek dum jaanlewa.."

**Ishu- **"Hmm…" *dreamy smile*

**Preet- **"dii dii earth to! Kahaa khogayi?"

**Ishu- **"hmm kahii nahi… k-kahi tho nhi!"

**Preet- **"Accha? Dekh rahi hu Dii kaisi Jija ji ko dekh k dream-land pohoch gayi aap-"

**Ishu- **"chupakar pagli. Kuch v bolti hai. woh mai aise hi dekh rahi thi ki- sir kitne acche gaate hai. bas!"

**Preet- **"haan woh tho hai Dii. Uff I wish main yaha reh k sab se mil sakuu. But ye stupid Sunday classes…"

**Ishu- **"stupid nhi. Important classes hai… ab tu jaa. Auto pakadke seedhe chale jaana. Raste mei no masti-"

**Preet- **"Offo I know Dii. Bacchii nhi hu main. Apna khayal rakhungii-"

**Ishu- **"aur-"

**Preet- **"acche se classes sunungii.."

**Ishu- **"aur-"

**Preet- **"jija ki ko bilkul yaad nhi karungii. Kyu ki woh aap k honewale hubby hai. mere thodi na hai-" *laughs*

**Ishu- **"Preeto shaitaan! Jaati ho ki nhi?"

**Preet- **"arey arey gussa nhi Dii. Jaari hu.."

**Ishu- **"hmm take care.." *blush*

**Preet- **"you too Dii byee!"

**Ishu- **"byee.."

So Preet walks off. Lady Officers enthral audience with their rocking performance. The team is there enjoying all events till lunch break.

**. . .**

Lunch is served. There are some dishes from south as well. One in particular had so much 'mirch' in it. Unfortunately Dushyant is the first one to become victim of that tasty yet tangy dish-

**Dushyant- **"eee- bohot mirch hai yar issmei- ufff"

His eyes become watery and he's half-laughing n half-panting-

**Dushyant- **"sir yeh hai kya hai ye?"

**Freddy- **"south ka tadkaa.."

**Rajat- **"mazzaaa aaya?"

**Dushyant- **"arey ye jo bhi hai sir. Ek dum mast hai. mirch ko chod k…"

**Freddy- **"hahaha. Arey paani leke aao bichare k liye Kavin-"

**Kavin- **"haan haan…"

Kavin gets n handles the bottle to Dushyant. Its then he hears her voice-

Ishita too has become victim of the same mouth-watering dish. He looks at her. She's just 2-3 feet away-

**Ishu- **"hayee.. O rab ji! Kya hai ye? Itnaa zyaada mirch- owww—ahhhh-"

**Sachin- **"Kya hua Ishita?"

**Ishu- **"sir woh baal sambhal rahi thi.. uff- lagta hai yeh mirch ankhon ko bhi lag gayi… eeee- aahh—"

Ishu has both her eyes closed. One of her eyes is burning; her mouth is burning too, _because of too much mirch._

**Ishu- **"hayee itna mirch maine kabhi nhi khaaya sir. paani milega plz.. uff-"

Someone handles her bottle n she drinks not even looking at the person who gives…

**Ishu- **"aah paani.. uff thanks sir. Thank you.."

She then washes her face and turns to face the person. _Obviously it's him, who cares for her more than anyone else._ _Her Bhaalu._

**Ishu- **"thanks sir… err.. yeh tho khaali hogayi.."

She becomes apologetic seeing his red eyes.

'_shayad issko bhi mirch lagii aur maine puraa khaali kardiya..'_

**Dushyant- **"Its OK-"

He smiles casually and she escapes quickly giving him an awkward smile.

Kavin fetches him another bottle-

**Kavin- **"ye lo. Thoda peelo."

**Dushyant- **"arey nhi bhai. Nhi chahiye.."

**Kavin- **"arey kyu. Billi ne paani peeliya tho tujhe mirchi lagna band hoagaya?"

**Dushyant- **"Kavin plz-"

**Kavin- **"Kamaal hai. bhai aisa pyar k bare mei sirf sunaa."

**Dushyant- **"kavin- mujhe ab nhi lag rahi hai mirch tho-"

**Kavin- **"aaj dekh bhi liya-"

**Dushyant- **"Kavin-"

**Kavin- **"Pyar ho tho aisa-"

**Dushyant- **"Kavin-"

**Kavin- **"mujhe aisa pyar kyu nhi mila-"

**Dushyant- **"K-"

**Kavin- **"Agar main Bhalu hota tho abhi k abhi uss ladki ko propose kardeta-"

**Dushyant- **"Kavin stop-"

**Kavin- **"bichari Billi-"

**Dushyant- **"Kavin-"

**Kavin- **"kaise duffer diya hai tumne usski kismet mei. Eh uperwala kyu itne bereham hai aap-"

**Dushyant- **"fine main paani pea raha hu…"

Dushyant gulps down some water; almost thrashes the bottle n goes away giving an annoyed look to Kavin.

Kavin laughs-

**Kavin- **"haha sorry dude! Kya karuu main. tujhe chedne ka mazaa hi kuch aisa hai-"

Everyone appreciate the hidden talents in the team that were brought out. Prizes r given. ACP sir appreciates his team for the good work. A good amount of fund is collected; the crowd response has come out to be awesome (thanks to the CID team who have been special attraction in the event).

The day ends on a good note.

**. . .**

**That night, Kavin's place-**

Dushyant is there lazily spending some time with his dear friend as the following day is a holiday for the team-

Both finish Dinner. Dushyant is sitting on window sill staring out from the window when Kavin comes…

**Kavin- **"kya soch raha hai? sona nhi? Ghar nahi jaana kya…"

**Dushyant- **"woh… neend nhi aarahi yar. Tho bas-"

**Kavin- **"haan haan kisi special ladki k bare mei sochoge, tho neend kaise aayegi huh?" *teasing smile*

**Dushyant- **"Kavin-"

**Kavin- **"OK OK. Chup hogaya main. God tu kitna bossy hai yar! Kabhi kuch bolne hi nhi deta mujhe.. hmph"

**Dushyant- **"hmm. Main kuch bolne nhi deta, fir bhi tu bohot kuch bol deta hai…"

**Kavin- **"haan woh tho hai. kyu ki K for Kavin kahii rukta nhi hai…"

**Dushyant- ***laughs*

**Kavin- **"uff shukar hai hasliya. Ab bol. Itne seriously kya soch rahe ho?"

**Dushyant- **"kuch nahi yar woh bas-"

**Kavin- **"dekh jo bhi hai, bol dal…"

**Dushyant- **"yar woh…"

**Kavin- **"Billi k bare mei. hai na?"

**Dushyant- **"hmm… woh."

**Kavin- **"yeah iss k aagey bhi bol yar! Come on! Spill out!"

**Dushyant- **"yar woh mujhe samajh mei nhi aaraha ki woh aisa kyu kar rhi hai. mera matlub, jab wo sab kuch jaanti hai, ussk dil mei dost k liye pyar-o-concern hai tho woh kuch bolti kyu nhi hai…"

Kavin smiles at the innocent expression that Dushyant has on his face while saying this.

**Kavin- **"yar kabhi kabhi baat samjhane k liye lafz kum pad jaate hai… aur mauka v sahi nhi hota. Tho shayad Billi ko sahi mauka nhi mila ho. Thoda patience aur dost!"

**Dushyant- **"aur kitnaa yar! I mean-" *sigh*

**Kavin- **"I know what you mean! Ye besabrii.. yahi tho hai sign of love!" *teasing*

**Dushyant- **"Kavin-" *glares*

**Kavin- **"ahh no. aise mat lo mera naam. Ghoorne se kuch nhi hoga. Admit it. You love her damn it!"

**Dushyant- **"K-kuch bhi yar! Tu nhi sudhrega. Main chala sone. Good nyt…"

Dushyant rushes out of kavin's apartment giving an angry look. Kavin just watches him with a smile.

**. . .**

**Nxt morning, Ishu's home-**

Someone rings the bell…

_Once…_

_Twice…_

_Thrice…_

*door opens*

There's this young girl whom he craved to talk… a smile creeps on to his lips while she seems scared.

**Ishu- **"aap yaha.."

_*It's another dream*_ she is sure.

And Dushyant faints, falling forward, hugging her almost knocking her backwards in the process.

**Ishu- **"aap… kya hua aapko. Dush- Dushyant!"

He smiles. He loved it. _She called him Dushyant n not Dushyant sir or sir not even Bhaalu… just Dushyant…_

And she's hugging him back now… It feels good, to hug your best friend after ages.

She smiles, but becomes nervous & releases him. He almost faints again.

**Ishu- **"sir. Sir.. kya hua aapko? Aap thik tho hai… Oh lord! Mamma papa ghar mei nhi. Preet music class k liye gayi hai…"

She's looking here n there, slightly backing off from him- biting her nails. She's worried for him & doesn't know what to do. She tries calling Kavin sir but in vain. Suddenly he pulls her into a hug again.

**Dushyant- **"Plz mujse door mat jaao… plz…"

He hugs her tight n she closes her eyes completely lost in him.

Her hands make their way to hold his back. He too lowers his grip to her waist n almost lifts her up while hugging.

*passionate hug aww*

She smells like fresh strawberries and vanilla, a scent that's too addicting that he doesn't want to let go. She too relishes the feeling of being close to him again, this time it's for real_… not a dream…_

That makes her eyes pop open. She swiftly pushes him with a jerk-

He looks away equally embarrassed. He doesn't know what came over him that he pulled her into that hug (second one).

Ishu just looks at him, trying to bring her heart beat to normal.

**Ishu- **"A-aap yaha?"

**Dushyant- **"um.. woh.." *his head begins to spin* *stumbles*

This makes her rush to him. She holds his hand and makes him lay down on sofa.

She then looks at him as he falls unconscious. He has his eyes closed. He's now peacefully sleeping, she smiles a bit.

**Ishu- **"kya hua tumhe…"

Then she too joins him on the sofa. she slightly lifts his head, sits down. *lifts his head n places a pillow under*

So our D is literally sleeping with his head in her lap aww! :P

**Ishu- **"Main jaanti hu yeh bhi koi ajeeb sa sapna hi hoga…"

His forehead is a little warm. May be he has fever. _But wait! This is a dream, right?_

**Ishu- **"kyu aate ho tum sapne mei. Kyu yar? Kyu pareshan karte ho mujhe! Kyu embarrass karte ho mujhe ki main tumhe face v nhi kar sakti. Bolo naa…"

*she brushes some of his hair*

**Ishu- **"jo bhi ho. Accha lagta hai. sapne mei tho paas hote ho tum mere…"

*continues to play with his hair*

**Ishu- **"aur pata hai. kal puri raat soyi nhi main. Main nhi chahti ki koi aur sapna aaye aur ye sab aur mushkil hojaye."

**Ishu- **"sach mei, ab mujhe iss ruka chupi mei mazaa nhi aaraha. Accha nhi lag raha yar. Kyu ki mujhe mera dost wapis chahiye."

*Long pause*

She continues caressing his hair, his face…

**Ishu- **"Bhaalu, tumhe yaad hai naa woh bachpan ki batein? Woh saare memories… I think tumhe sab yaad hai. tabhi tho unn yaadon ko dil se lagaake baite ho."

She pauses to think for a bit & continues-

**Ishu- ** "I'm sorry Bhaalu. Main bohot buri hu hai na? itne din se sach chupaaya. Jab ki tum itne sweet aur humble ho. I feel so guilty. Dost banne k layak nhi hu main. Ab main kis moo se face karungi tumhe?"

He stirs as if he's reacting to her words. She goes on…

**Ishu- **"Sach nhi bol sakti dost ko v nahi kho sakti. Ab tho Rab hi koi raasta dikhaayei bas… ab… rab ji… hi... tumhe mujhse… milaaya hai tho…"

She then doesn't speak further for a while.

Dushyant slowly opens his eyes to look at her. He can see she's fast asleep. He doesn't know what to say. What to do…

He silently recollects how he ended up here! (see its not a dream :P)

_**. . .**_

_**Few hours earlier, that morning-**_

"_Aaj day off hai…" A guy is speaking on phone, "mere naye plan ko anjaam dene ka waqt aagaya…"_

_The guy (Dushyant) on other end of the mobile-_

"_kya yar, sone de na…" *sleepy tone*_

"_Meow se milna hai. tho neend khulnaa hai…"_

"_meow?" *pulls his hair*_

"_Billi meow meow kehti hai. kutta bow-bow karta hai. Yeh bhi nhi pata duffer.."_

"_Kavin-" *confused*_

"_nhi… the great detective K. code language"_

"_Yar tu Sr. Inspector se detective bangaya?"_

"_sab tereliye mere yar. Aasmaan peela hai.."_

"_kya?"_

"_aasmaan peela hai? kahi tune sharab tho nhi pee-rakhi hai. kab se peene laga tu? yar ithna bigad gaya tu ki…"_

"_D, my friend… code language. Ghar se niklo abhi. Fountain head pe milo."_

"_Kya?"_

"_code word- chand nikal aaya hai. over."_

_Kavin hangs up. On the other side his friend Dushyant, lazily gets up, takes a shower n heads to meet detective K._

_**D & K meet-**_

"_bolo kya hai? kyu bulaaya?"_

"_code word.."_

"_kya.."_

"_code word D… warna baat nhi ho sakti.."_

"_umm.. kya bola issne.. chaand nikal aaya hai"_

"_good! Aasmaan peela hai."_

"_What? Umm OK. ab bolo baat kya hai…"_

"_meow se milne ka waqt aagaya hai."_

"_kya?"_

"_teri meow ghar mei akeli hai yar…"_

"_kavin. Yeh code language band kar yar mujhe kuch samajh mei nhi aaraha…"_

_K signals D to come close._

"_Deewaron k kaan hote hai…" _

_*whispers it's time to meet someone n takes him along*_

_Dushyant is tensed. Err nervous, yes. He nudges Kavin as both reach the house they are supposed to go-_

"_Detective K… main kya bolu?"_

"_D. aagey ki plan tumhe sochna hai. Detective K ka kaam yahi samaapt hota hai,"_

"_yar aise chod k mat jao yar."_

"_jeet tere hogi mere dost…"_

_Saying this detective K aka Kavin leaves. Our D aka Dushyant goes inside moving past the huge entrance into her (Ishita's) house._

_**Present-**_

That's how he ended up there! He didn't know what to talk; just seeing her after ages that too at her doorstep compelled him to hug her. So to save himself from further embarrassment he had pretended to fall unconscious.

So she thinks all this is a dream. And what was she saying? Listening to her made him feel… happy.

_Paagal Hai Billi_. She could have just told him right away that day when she found that photo in drawer. But no she has to go n make it complicated.

He caresses her face with a smile & leaves the spot. Because he knew he will only embarrass her & himself if he stays back.

Coming there was a good idea. At least he knows she's guilty and is thinking of ways to get her friend back. He grins. _This Sunday is an awesome one indeed!_

**. . . . . . .**

**Nxt part**

He pulls her up so that she's sitting in his lap. She's not facing him but is sitting turning to one side, but that closeness is enough to take her breath away. She closes her eyes as he takes off his shirt to wrap it around her shoulders. She shivers partly due to cold & partly because of his touch-

She wishes this is crazy dream of hers but no. _It's not a frigging dream!_ He makes her face him. So soon her arms loop themselves around his neck. His arms are around her waist & his face is merely inches away._ All she wanted to do was to blush & die-_

_(Naa naa girls! Vest pehen k rakha hai Bhalu :P He's not shirtless :P :D No it's not a dream of hers.)_

_Honestly how humble Bhaalu is! Aisa dost mujhe miljaaye ek! Even Dushu is humble in CID. N he's back ahhh Dil garden hogaya :D_

_So how did this happen? Nxt chap k liye wait karo. :P Ye scene uss dost k liye hai who craves to see Dushu's romantic side. Par wo khud hi gayab hai. yar missing you)_

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **_

_**A/N:**__ thanks for loving LP so much! All my friends & reviewers- Thanks everyone!_

_Hope lonnggg chapter padte so nhi gaye! Much Love! Many hugs n kisses :* _

_Have a lovely week ahead._

_**P.s. Chapter long hai tho rvws bhii… long honge I hope. I love long ones ;)**_


End file.
